Beauty and the Handsome Beast
by EnterTheBadman
Summary: Kyle makes a deal with Cartman that he can never lose his weight, but when Cartman proves him wrong a certain girl begins to fall for him. Mean while Stan has to deal with Kyles new secret and is forced to choose, but maybe he dosn't have to choose, maybe Wendy will decide for him. CANDY AND STYLE rated M for language and some lime
1. Chapter 1

Reviews are encouraged for this series! Been a huge fan of South Park for a long time and am just in love with Cartman and Wendy being a thing.

Chapter 1: The old and the new

This whole thing started with one simple bet between one self loving fat ass and one ignorant stupid jew. Of course the red head thought the idea of this whole thing going completely in his favor, the thought of Cartman becoming what the bet between them was,was completely hilarious.

 _" Ok Cartman I bet you $2,000 that you will always be a fat useless fat ass!", the red head in question stood clutching his stomach laughing as Cartman stood up a smirk on his face. "Your on jew! ", Kyle of course was unfazed, "alright fat ass and if I win YOU owe ME $2,000", Cartman took his turn to laugh, "I already know I'm $2,000 richer already, but ok ass hat deal! "._

 _The two 7th graders shook hands in the presence of Wendy, Stan and Kenny, the ones who would bare witness to this beautiful tragedy. Of course they were on Kyles side demanding that Cartman would soon cough out the doug, until one day toward the end of 7th grade he took them all by surprise._

 _" Well faggots, I'll be moving to California and won't be back till junior year", the group stood frozen, "Is this your way of getting out of our deal! !", Kyle spat as Cartman took out his phone. " Well ass hole, why would I want to lose out on 2k? When my mom can get me a celebrity gym helper", Cartman tossed his phone to Kyle._

 _" Cartman, can't wait to train you into a better way of living! Look forward to seeing you and your lovely mother soon love the rock! ", Kyle chocked the last words. "How the fuck! ?", Stan stood taking the phone, "family friend turns out", Cartman said with a smirk, "so Kyle I'll come to hunt your ass down for my money soon!"._

 _Cartman turned away from the group, "see you fuckers in the future!"._

 _\\\\\\\ SWOOSH /_

The group sat at the breakfast table looking trough there squedules hoping to get a class together, Kyle looked around nervously. "Hey you ok man? ", Stan asked from across the table, Kyle shook his head, "Cartman is suppose to be coming back this year remember?", Kenny begins to laugh. Throughout the years they had all changed, Kenny having left behind his orange parka for a equally orange sweater his blond hair dangling just above his blue eyes, Kenny looked like a total stoner or a modern day Kurt Cobain, without the drug abuse and shot gun.

Stan had grown to be a built athlete with being the captain of the football team and a team member of the hockey team. Somehow he managed to keep his slender form with all his muscles wich caught the eyes of many girls. Kyle was the shortest of the two boys in the group, he kept his hair cut short only letting a small bit grow at the top of his head. Kyle was almost top of his class close behind Wendy, but that never stopped him, Kyle was also loaded with his family's money wich made him even more nervous.

Wendy had filled out into a attractive woman like everyone expected, her long black hair feel short of her waist line. Her dazzling baby blue eyes that rivaled that of Butters, Wendy was smart and was head cheerleader and was the head of the debate team for the whole district. She had made her parents proud and most of all was leading the perfect life with her perfect boyfriend, or so she thought.

" You need to chill dude, he probably chickened out a long time ago", Stan said not looking up from his and Wendys squedules."Then he owes me 2k!", Kyle yelled frustrated, "what ever dude, your jew side is showing ", Kyle tried to bite his tongue as Stan and Kenny snickered.

They were unaware that outside Butters was nervously awaiting the arrival of Cartman, he and Cartman had some how stayed in touch through all the years. Butters was the one to keep him in touch on all the gossip including Kyles huge inheritance that had Cartman jumping for joy. The blond looked from side to side as he noticed a tall brunet walking to him a smirk on his face, "N - No way!" Butters whispers.

The young blond boy had kept his small awkward stature and very slender form, the blond had kept his hair short to his scalp. His very light blue eyes entranced any female to him with his kind carrying way, unfortunately for then he was openly gay.

He waits for the brunette to get to him his tall sender built form over him, "Butters?", he freezes as Cartman chuckles, "relax dude its me". " Oh h-hamburgers", Butters was playing with his fingers, "come now my apprentice, let's get my schedule and then go collect my money".

\\\\\\\ SWOOSH / / / /

The junior had a free period in the morning were the students were aloud to finish homework or try to catch up on studying. The group sat at the table making small talk about there breaks as some screaming is heard, they turn to the blond ruining to them, Bebe had massive breasts the only thing Wendy lacked but made up with her ass. The boys always jocked that she could knock herself out with her chest and Wendy had taken the chance to tell them that, it had in fact ashtray happened. Wendy thought back to the morning run that turned into dragging the blind back home by her ankles.

"Wendy omg there's this totally HOT new guy with the most amazing hazel eyes! ", Bebe spat taking Wendys hands. "This guy is like the shit of wet dreams!" Wendy couldn't help but roll her eyes at Bebes exaggerated words. As if on que a bunch of girls began to gasp they turn to the approaching male being lead by Butters, "Omg there he is! ", Bebe yelled fixing her self.

The tall male stood infront of them before taking out a paper, "Em I'm looking for Stan Marsh?", he asks looking at the tables accupants, "yo? ", Stan says raising his hand. " Ah perfect, they told me I could speak to you about the hockey team? ", the group relaxed knowing in no way this was who they were all expecting.

" Oh yeah man, do you have the application?", Stan says sitting up as they watch the boy dig trough his bag. "I think this is it", he says passing a sheet of paper to Stan, who nods smiling as he looks down at the paper his breath catches in his lungs as he stares at the name. "Whats the matter? ", Cartman asks with a smirk, "faggot caught your tongue?", everyone freezes eyes glued on each other.

Cartman lays a heavy hand on Kyles shoulder, "weres my fucking money you dirty fucking jew?", he whispers loud enough so the others can hear him. He takes a seat next to Kenny as Butters stands nervously, they all take in the new male, his brown hair falling like Kennys lightly touching his eyes, the light stumble on his chin that suggested he had shaved recently. His black t shirt convered by his grey FOX sweater wresting some faded black jeans and some brown boots. Something in Wendys chest became tight looking at him, Bebe was right he was very attractive no longer being obese he had cleaned up nicely.

"Say something kike", Cartman growled as Kyle was shaken from his daze,"this is a joke!", Stan yells slamming the paper on the table. "Careful with that, I actually am submitting that! ", Cartman yells staring at the paper. "Who the fuck are you and how much did he pay you? ", Kyle spat also standing, Cartman let a smile creep on his face, "oh come on Kyle do I need to tell your deepest secret for you to believe me? ", Kyle lifted an eye brow.

"Ok then back in the 6th grade I caught you masterb-",Kyle flew squickly to the brunet covering his mouth. " Ok! Ok!", everyone was now watching them, as soon as he got off him Cartman stood up pating himself off, "still don't have the balls to say anything huh", Cartman wiggles his index finger as if lecturing a toddler. "That to bad for you jew", he became serious, "I give you till tomorrow for the money kyle! Time is ticking", he turns to leave.

"Or ill let your feelings spill all over this cafeteria", Cartman began to laugh as Butters followed behind. The group was stunned, "well ok", Kenny says standing, "we're you going? ", Stan asks.

"to catch up", Kenny mumbles.

"Tell him I'll see him after school at the stadium", Stan says staring back down at Cartmans paper.

\\\\\\\ SWOOSH / / / /

The day flew by as the students in there grade level flocked to Cartman in surprise to see him back the way he was. He had most of the cheerleaders day dreaming of him already, leaving Wendy with severe confusion on the whole situation. She had been stuck with him in three of her courses and she always felt his eyes on her, she was supposed to hate him, but with him back he had yet to call her 'hoe'or 'hippie'.

He would only smirk and look away or simply say, 'hi Wendy', that was it, now she was walking down to the stadium to watch her boyfriend and his returning friend start their training. She had to bite her lip when Cartman came out on the ice his tight t shirt clinging to his body, "he's so different isn't he?", the raven haired girl jumps at Bebes voice.

She laughs sitting next to her, "it's hard to believe that's fat ass out there", they watch the males skate around one another. Wendy's eyes trying to focus on Stan but would wander to Cartman skating his hands in his pockets as he glides smoothly on the ice.

"I keep expecting the real Cartman to pop out and laugh at everyone for falling for this sick joke, but after seeing Kyle look sick and frustrated", she bites her lip.

"It's real", Bebe nods as they sit in silence watching the practice.

"Wendy! ", the raven haired girl dint know she was in a trance till Stan was running up to her, she blinks and stands with Bebe, "Cartman offered a ride, you down? ", before Wendy could answer Bebe swung her arm around her.

"Yes! Let's go! ",a sigh immits from her as she takes Stans hand and walks her down the stadium stairs and soon we walk to were Cartman was leaning against the entrance door. Sweat glistening with the light, he looked perfect, Wendy had to shake herself as they approached him, "ready? ".

They all nodded in unison following him out to the parking lot, it was a cold night that shook the three teens to the bone as Cartman walked along like nothing. "Arnt you cold? ", Bebe asked snuggling into her jacket Cartman turns to them with a shrug, "this is actually really nice". Cartman smirks, "you know California has very serious drought right now, this much snow would make any Californian extremely happy". They reach Cartmans car and are surprised it was a decent vehicle for it being a Subaru STI.

He unlocks the car it was only a two door vehicle, Bebe quickly skips to Cartmans side as Wendy walks to Stan. Once in the car a strong cent of strawberry his the group, "it smells nice in here", Bebe says taking a big wiff, Cartman ignores the blond as he brings the car to life. The car growled as it recovered from the cold air hitting it.

Cartman holds the gear shift, "so I heard you're dad is giving you his truck", Stan turns to the brunet a bit caught off guard. Butters was very detailed work things like this, Stans drunk of a father was going to give him his pick up truck soon. Stan of course wanted something new, but he wouldn't argue with his father.

"Do you guys wanna see something cool? ", everyone stares at him with hesitation,"I'll take the silence as a yes", Cartman slams the gas grips the wheel turning it and switches the gears quickly. Cartman had done this very trick so many times, he could probably do it with his eyes closed, but for the sake of safety he dint.

The car begins to spin while gliding trough the empty parking lot, all three teens scream in horror as Cartman wears the biggest grin. The car in motion flung snow across the lot, the car having no trouble gripping on the gravel that laid below. The car comes to a halt and leaps forward and onto the main road away from the school, "WHAT THE FUCK! ", Stan and Wendy yell in unison.

" Omg you totally slide out of the parking lot with such ease! That was amazing! ", Bebe yelled her arms in the air. Cartman laughs as they continue down the road, "so Bebe would be the first off then Stan right? ", Cartman asks stopping at a red light.

"We're did you move to anyway? ", Stan asks still looking around the car, "we'll since my old home was occupied by an elderly couple there was only one house", Cartman smirks. "You know which one don't you Wendy? ", Stan and Bebe turn to Wendy who was now a shade of amazing green.

" You moved in next door! ", Wendy yells holding her stomach as Cartman nods a smile in his face, "yep were now lovely neighbors!". Stan became quite as they pulled up to Bebes place, Cartman having to get out and pull the seat forward for the blond, "thank you", Bebe mumbled turning to the car.

"See you tomorrow Wendy! Stan!", she stands, "Cartman", and turns to walk to her house as Cartman takes his seat once more. The car was silent as Stans house rounded the corner, "see you at school tomorrow dude! ", Cartman says with a smile as Stan exits the car. " I think you should sit up front now to avoid the hassle later Wendy", Stan says slowly reaching to his girlfriend.

Wendy takes a moment before taking it and having Stan fix the seat for her before he let's her sit next to Cartman, "uh I'll see you guys tomorrow then".Stan stares at Cartman before closing the door and Cartman takes no time driving forward, Wendy stares at the rear view mirror watching Stan disappear into nothing.

" I'm sorry but I need to stop at the market real quick", Cartman says turning and reaching a red light, "um ok", Wendy mumbles playing with her shirt. Cartman sighs as he reaches to turn the radio on he had forgotten he was listening to Metallica and the guitar rift blares as Cartman scrambles for the audio contol.

Wendy can't help but laugh at the panic the brunet had as she earns a glare from him, "I like Metallica, you can have it high if you like".Cartman tried to hide his surprise by turning it up to a moderate level as they drive to the market.

Cartman pulls into s parking space and turn the car off, "you wanna wait here or you want to come along? ", Cartman asked while fumbling with the seat belt. Wendy glances around, "if you don't mind, I'll wait here" Cartman nods pulling his door open, "you want anything? ", Wendy bit her lip, this was so unlike him. Cartman was not nice and dint offer anything without expecting something in return, "can I have a small bag of cheese puffs and an orange gatoraid?", Wendy shut her eyes waiting for an insult.

" Ok cool, be back in a bit", was all she heard as the door closed, Wendy quickly opened her eyes and turned to watch Cartman walk to the entrance of the pinched her leg to see if she was having some sick dream, but bit back the pain she caused herself, her eyes scanned the vehicle.

She felt bad snooping she had to find out something, there was no way he could be Cartman there was no way. She pulls the glove compartment open her eyes landing on a somewhat faded photo, she curiously picks it up and notices it was Cartman a very shirtless Cartman next to a very beautiful brunet.

The two smiled happily Cartmans arms around her waist as hers also rested on his side, Cartman was kissing the brunettes cheek as she smiled happily. The ocean in clear view in the background, it was one of those photos you would expect to see walking into a Hollister store. She turns the photo biting her lip, 'Eric, I hope to have many more happy summers with you, I love you, Sammy".

The name was almost faded as the drivers door swung open Cartman holding a bag to her as his eyes land on the photo. He quickly drops the bag as he stares at the photo, "are you-", Wendy quickly tosses the photo back and slamming the compartment closed. " It kinda popped open when you left and everything feel out ", Wendy lied turning to take the bag from Cartman.

Cartman tosses the grocerystore to the back seat and settles into his seat and closes the door, staring forward in thought. "Hand me it", Wendy takes the photo out and hands it to him to stare at, " she's really pretty", Wendy mumbles not knowing what to say.

Cartman laughs, "yeah she was also a whore", she watches him hesitate before ripping the photo up and opening the window to toss it out. "I'm sorry", Wendy mumbles looking forward, "don't be, some people just get off on shit like that", Cartman said bringing the car to life.

"How much do I owe you for this? ", she asks pointing ay the bag on her lap, "nothing I did buy it for you", Cartman says calmly. "Cartman i do-", Cartman turns to her, "Wendy, the only person that owes me anything is that no good jew Kyle, if I buy you something I don't expect anything from you but a thank you", Wendy was amazed.

"I want you to know that in not as bad as I used to be for god sakes", Cartman pulls out on to the main road heading home. "If you owe me anything, it's from a long time ago, you probably don't even remember", Wendy turns to him, "I don't owe you anything", Cartman smirks taping his fingers on the stearing wheel. " I told you, I dint think you would remember".

 **R &R? See you next chapter..!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2! Really pumped for this story since I have it planned, now to put it on paper, lol enjoy :)**

 **SADLY NOT MATT OR TRAY SO I DON'T OWN SOUTHPARK**

 **Chapter 2: Money and Heart ache**

Wendy had been hoping that Cartman was joking that he was her new neighbor but was tossed into reality as she saw the movers truck parked next to her drive way. Cartman pulled up behind it motioning me to lock the door once I was out, the drive from the market had been silent ever since the discovery of Cartmans very attractive xgirlfriend.

Leaving Wendy with very confusing feelings over the fact he even had an xgirlfriend, and she was so couldn't help but steel a few glances over to the ten boy, trying to decipher her feelings over him, she had to still hate him, he was Eric Cartman.

The chill wind twirls around her as she hears bags shuffling, she turns to Cartman standing on the side walk. "Well guess see you tomorrow", Cartman says walking up to his new home as Wendy turns to walk to hers. It was an odd thing for both of them knowing that they would be a few feet away from one another but it dint seem to bother Wendy as much as it was suppose to.

The next morning was the same as always Wendy would get up, take a quick shower, then have some pancakes before running to the bus stop. It was all as normal till she stepped outside to see Cartman tossing his bag with some books into his trunk. He hadn't noticed her as he whipped the sweat from his face and fanned himself by lifting his running shirt exposing his toned stomach.

Wendy had seen many toned stomachs due to her going to several sports events, but this one struck her as the best one she had ever seen. Stan had muscles but not these kind of muscles, every motion would ripple the skin slightly and it was hard not to look.

Cartman was sweating buckets after his morning run, he felt a strong breeze hit his bear stomach and he recoiled remembering he was in Colorado. The weather between Colorado and California amazed the teen. He was about to run in when his eyes landed on Wendy who was just standing on her door steep staring at him. Cartman wanted to start the day of right so he sensually winked at her and bit his lip and that made Wendy tense up and turn cherry red wich made Cartman smile as he finally reached his door.

He was on his way to take a needed shower unaware that the raven haired female would be planning on going to school with him. Cartman was glad for many reasons that he wasn't a female but the top had to be that he could take quick showers and not have to worry about his hair. Something that only men could all agree on, Cartman exits the bathroom quickly walking to his room to get dressed.

Tipicle Colorado weather called for special clothing, meaning a majority of his trunks would have to go into storage. Even some of his shorts would have to go, leaving Cartman with a select few cargo pants and jeans to choose from.

"Honey, one of your friends is here waiting for you! ", Cartman pulled on his shirt a bit curious as to who it was waiting for him, knowing that Wendy had no real balls to wait up for him. He sprays some cologne and grabs his sweater walking down the stairs to his boots,he turns to be greeted by not only Kenny but Wendy. Cartman could get use to being wrong ask the time if it involved Wendy.

"Morning, took you long enough", Kenny says with a yawn, "what the hell you guys doing here? ", Cartman asks while pulling on his boots. "I was walking down to the bus stop when I had seen you walking in, I thought hey why not catch a ride? ". Cartman eyes the blond before landing on Wendy, "and you? ", Wendy twitched earning a chuckle from Kenny.

Kenny was in no way stupid, he was however a stoner and a huge pervert, he could smell sexual tension and these two had it bad. " Well since you live so close, I was wondering that maybe you could be my ride to school, that way I could sleep in more and or do my homework", Wendy mumbled. Truth be told, she wanted to get to know the brunet better and maybe dig something up on him.

Cartman took a moment as he fished his keys out of his pocket, "I'll agree only if you make me breakfast", Kenny was smiling as he watched to two interact. He knew Stan would flip shit if he found out about this but, he also knew that Wendy and him had the most broken relationship in school. So as Wendy finally nodded earning a smile from Cartman, Kenny wasn't about to tell a soul about this, and who knew maybe the two of them could end up together.

Wendy and Cartman together, Kenny couldn't help but laugh to himself, she would be his calamity Jane. The peace to his war and besides the two looked completely happy together, and even made a very attractive couple.

\\\\\\\ SWOOSH / / / /

On the other side of town Kyle walked back and forth eying the 2k he had taken out last night, he dint want to become the stereotypical jew. He had to admit he was having a hard time parting with the money and Kyle felt sick to his stomach about it. He could imagine Cartman laughing at him for being so fucking jewish with his fucking money, then probably start spewing German insults on him and his people.

He heard the familiar knock on his door signaling Stan was there, Kyle composed himself as he turned to the door, "come in". Soon Stan stood at the door, "come on dude Wendy should almost be there", Kyle nodded finally taking the bag of money and shoving it hatefuly into his bag. Kyle praying that the money disappear and go back to his bank account.

Kyle had grown a custom to taking Stan to school, he really enjoyed it mostly because it was time with him alone away from Wendy. Kyle had come to have the biggest stupidest and gayest crush on the athlete since the 6th grade. It was so bad that Kyle would masterbat to Stan and only him, he had a desire for the boy and hated every minute of it.

He dint hate being gay, he hated desiring the boy so much to the point of almost madness. Unable to see or get off on gay porn that dint involve an athlete actor being submissive.

They reached his car and soon they were both sitting together like they always did, this time Kyle was trying to come with terms of losing that much cash to that ass hole. "Dude I'm worried", Kyle snapped to Stan, "about? ", Kyle watched his crush fidget, "Cartman lives right next to Wendy and I can't help but feel worried".

Kyle had to with hold his surprise and amusement, maybe with Cartman back in the picture, maybe just maybe Kyle would be able to wiggle then apart. "Dude I don't think Wendy would let him do a thing", a plain lie, Kyle was praying that something would bloom between them, Stan only nodded, "yeah your right, no way in hell", Kyle soon pulled in to the school parking lot scanning the area, "that's weird".

Kyle watched the athlete step out of his car to look over were Bebe stood waiting, Wendy would usually be waiting with her. Stan could only panic as the familiar rumble entered the parking lot, Cartmans supped up black Subaru taking a parking space. Kyle soon joined his friend as he watched Cartman stand from the car laughing as the passenger door swung open to an equally laughing Wendy and Kenny.

Kyle let a sick smile creep on his face, "Bro! I'm like totally serious!", Kenny yelled waiving his hands, "Kenny I have to agree with Cartman on this one, that is so stupid". Again Cartman and Wendy were laughing at an annoyed Kenny, Stan couldn't take it anymore running to Wendy.

" Hey Stan", Cartman greeted as Wendy composed herself, "hey babe! ", she said sweetly, "what are you doing with Cartman? ", Stan asked seriously. "Stan I missed the bus, Cartman was driving by with Kenny and decided to help me out ", Wendy was lying but only Cartman and Kenny knew, "yeah dude chill", Kenny said turning to Cartman.

"Anyways dude, this chick was totally all OVER me! ", Kenny said over exaggerating as Cartman rolled his eyes. "Stan really, relax", Wendy said softly before going back into listening to Kennys ridiculouse story. "Hey! You dirty jew! were the fuck is my money! ", Cartman yells at the approaching red head.

Kyle sighs gripping his bag as he quickly unzips his bag and before thinking twice tosses the bag to Cartman. Cartman catches it a grin spreading across his face, "oh yes! ", he says turning to quickly count it, "it's all there! ", Kyle says angrily wanting to punch the brunet.

"Shut up numb nuts!", Cartman yelled counting every hundred dollar bill before sighing happily and opening his own bag to toss the cash in. "God I've waited so long for this moment", Kyle gripped his bag strap trying to tame his anger, " So you wanna ditch? ", Kenny asked leaving against the car as Cartman thinks.

Wendy shook her head in disapproval as she noticed Bebe walking to her, "oh shit Bebe! I'm sorry! ", Wendy said running to her best friend. "We're were you! I was worried! ", Bebe over exaggerated and Wendy sighed, "sorry missed the bus!", Bebe nodded turning to the boys, "morning guys", all the men nodded at her before turning to each other.

"Maybe ill ditch", Cartman said looking at the sky, Wendy suddenly froze, "you can't", everyone turns to her, "we got assigned as partners in the classes we have together". Cartman shruged, "Cartman I'm not going to be carrying you trough this year! ", Cartman smirks, "bbelieve it or not Wendy I'm actually really smart".

Kenny laughed, "dude you haven't called Wendy a hippy!", everyone gasps at the realization, "I knew something was missing! ", Bebe yelled. "Well I Just spent like 5 years in California wich if you idiots dint know is like hippie USA", Cartman shook his head. "God those idiots were much more stupider that Wendy, true fucking hippies", Wendy hit his arm at the comment.

" I'm not stupid Cartman! ", Cartman laughs, "then don't expect that I'm also stupid!", they both glare at one another. Kyle was taking this all in, Cartman was being very calm with her and somewhat very nice, it dint take a genius to see it, Cartman was lusting after Wendy. Maybe it wasn't lust and Cartman was out to win Wendy's attention. This would work in Kyles favor if he played his cards right, he just needed a way too push everything in motion.

Kyles eyes glide to Stan who was also looking at them both, Cartman was doing a great job at keeping Wendy's attention on his second day at school. "Anyways, I'll be back by the important periods, do you want me to very you a orange gatoraid again? ", at this Stan had turned stiff. " I know you drink that stuff like nothing", Cartman added as he scratches the back of his head.

Only Stan and Kyle and Bebe knew of Wendy's obsession with the orange sports drink, "you know what yeah that would be sweet!", Wendy smiled. " Ok hold the fuck on! ", Stan finally spoke up, "what the fuck is going on here! ?", Wendy stared at Stan confused. " What the fuck are you planning fat ass?", Cartman rolls his eyes at the insult, "I was just offering to get her something? Is that a crime now down here in Colorado?", he was of course being sarcastic.

" Yeah when it involves you Cartman! ", Stan roared, "yeah fuck you two fuck boy! ", Cartman returned. Kyle couldn't help but smile, "maybe Wendy has a growing thing for Cartman? ", this was the red heads mistake, "WHAT? !", both Stan and Cartman yelled glaring at the jew. He could picture Cartman standing over his hole holding a pistol as Stan overlooked him digging his grave.

"Why the hell would you say that! ?", Stan yelled pain in his eyes, he was thinking the same thing but wasn't about to voice it like Kyle had."I'm not the one to steal people's girlfriends anyway ass hole!", Cartman growled, " I'm more of the type to let them come to me, cuz I know how to treat them", Kyle narrows his eyes at the brunette. "Like you have ever had a girlfriend Cartman, who the fuck would want to date you? !", Kyle spat trying not to laugh.

Cartman became still as Wendy bit her lip, "you wanna know what kind of girl I date?", Kyle and Stan eyed him cautiously, "I date the cheating whores because it's gods fucked up way of getting back at me", Cartman said while pulling out his wallet and pulling out a photo. Wendy quickly recognized it as the photo he had torn up yesterday. Why the hell would Cartman carry something like that in his wallet after what he told her last night.

He holds the photo up to Stan as he takes it, "this has to be photo shopped", Cartmans face darkened, "I sometimes wish it was",Wendy couldn't help but look over at him. Cartman wore an unreadable expression, Kenny took the photo eying it, "dude she's fucking banging!how was she in bed", this caught Cartman of guard. Cartman clearly dint see that coming, but this was Kenny.

He leans forward pinching the bridge of his nose, "I don't know, but you should ask the California football team, they would gladly answer that". Kenny felt like an absolute dick for even wanting to know, Stan also felt bad for him as Cartman fixed his wallet back into his pocket. "On second thought I'll just go ahead and head home, I need to do some unpacking anyways", the brunet mumbled turning to walk away.

" Well here take your photo back then", Kyle said snatching the photo from Kenny and walking to Cartman, how ever Wendy managed to snatch it. ,"what are you-", Wendy tore the photo into pieces letting some of it scatter to the snow covered ground below her. " He dosn't need a photo of a whore in his wallet Kyle", she said simply taking Bebe by the arm and walking away from the group. Wendy had to keep from looking at Stan as she walked away, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hide her feelings.

Cartman could only stare as she turned to him with a small smile on her face, Cartman had to turn away biting his lip. He could not allow himself to fall for her, he forbid himself from trying to go down that road, knowing that Stan would stand in the way and knowing Wendy was messing with him. The bitter taste of those long lost locked away feelings rising in his chest making him nauseous.

She had come to mess with him from time to time when they were in in 6th grade, especially when Cartman would do something that attracted the girl. He could admit that he had his fair share of kissing sessions with the raven haired girl over things like his singing, his strong debate skills, or his screen play. Like every other time after there kissing she would run back to Stan, leaving Cartman to boil in a stew of hate and jealousy.

This had to be the same and Cartman was setting up his walls, if Wendy was going to be pulling that shit again, Cartman would have no other choice but to either ignore her, or settle everything out and stake his claim on her. Cartman closed his eyes puling his door open, "you're really going home? ", Kenny asked and Cartman ignored him closing his door.

He started his car and quickly pulled out of the parking lot making sure to only toss snow into Kyles face wich worked perfectly. Once on the main road Cartman could only grip the wheel as he desired to take a detour to Starks Pond and maybe think things through. Blasting the radio he took out a cigarette he had stashed in his car for moments like this, he would plan to sit on the edge of the lake and think about what he was feeling.

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I'm trying my hardest not to act how I feel**

The week flew by with Cartman and Kyle returning to there regular routine, this time around Kyle had to get more creative with his insults. Cartman would just laugh when ever he called him a fat ass, Cartman had made the hockey team without a problem and was being looked at as one of the best players. This of course made Stan jealous, but Stan still had his football glory so he couldn't take it to hard.

Cartman had also come to try to avoid Wendy when it wasn't necessary, she did how ever make amazing pancakes in the mornings. They were perfectly moist and perfectly sweet and amazingly fluffy with her perfect placement of strawberrys and whiped cream,perfect. They had perfected the morning routine in no time flat and Stan dint suspect a thing, wich had Wendy pleased and Cartman content with his small time he had with her. A little time with her was the world to him and he was annoyed that she never knew.

Cartman had come to discover that Wendy was quite the little rock head, she enjoyed most of the bands he liked and Cartman even gave Wendy one of his prized Slayer patches he had. Wendy proudly wore it on her jacket sleeve having to explain to Stan that she had always like the band even though they branded nazi symbolism and war. Cartman couldn't help but stare at her when she began to air guitar to some of the songs while lip screaming the lyrics.

Still Cartman kept his distance in public and it was coming more of a common thing for Wendy to sit with the boys than with the girls. She would sit besides Kenny and talk to Stan while he was in a deep conversation with Kyle like always, but Cartman would always sneak her a gatoraid after lunch wich she happily would take and skip away, Cartman one day had come to an understanding that Wendy was frustrated with Stan.

This conversation had come about while she had asked him about hockey practice, then about Stan,she was furious when he had told her Stan had been picked up by Kyle. Wendy even went as far as saying that they were probably screwing or something and Cartman could only agree with her. The two teens were already attached at the damn hip and Kyle had an insane crush on the athlete so it was in the real of possibilities.

Today how ever Cartman was staring at his math book and biting the end of the pen, he stared at the question doing the math in his head as a note landed in front of him. He stared at it before looking to his side to see Kenny smiling, this damn poor bastard was already running him up the wall. Cartman slowly opens the folded paper,

'Are you going to Clides party this weekend? ', the note read in squiggly letters.

Cartman signed, clearly this conversation could be had it of class but he was becoming frustrated with the problem at hand and decided to answer him. A small brake from bashing his head into the desk was needed anyways.

" Maybe, depends who's going to be there", Cartman mentally says as he folds the paper back and tosses it to the blond boy. Cartman stretches and notices that Wendy was staring at him she was holding a small sign written in German something that stood out to Cartman.

No one else in south park took much interest in other languages and it had surprised and aroused Cartman to learn that Wendy spook German. Note when he found out about this little fact he had spent a good afternoon masterbating to the thought of her in a skimpy nazi jacket with black heels, even now it was hard for Cartman to look away from the message.

It read to meet her by the library after class and that it was important, Cartman nodded as Wendy smiled going back to her work. Cartman looked down at his book notching the paper again he opened it only to have the teacher snatch it from him, "Are you going to Clides party?", the teacher said loudly.

Cartman shut his eyes, he made a note to cut him up into pieces when he had a chance, "maybe, depends who's going", the teacher looks at him. "Does it matter? Wendy's going to be there", he glare at Kenny who was completely horrified that the teacher was reading it out loud. " Now Cartman, I would think you were smarter than passing notes in class?", Cartman frowns, " sir with all do respect I only passed it once! Kenny did it 3 times! ", Kenny stared down at the desk.

"I don't care, Eric! Point is your better than this! It can wait till after class! Now get back to work", with that he tore the paper up and tossed it Cartman glared once more at Kenny once more before going back to the math problem. Cartman hated math, not all math but this useless math that he would never see ever again in his whole entire life.

\\\\\\\ SWOOSH /

"So what was it you needed to talk to me about? ", Cartman asks leaning against the wall, "I need you to help me figure out what's going on between Stan and Kyle". Cartman looked at her oddly, "yesterday I was going to give Stan a kiss and he pushed me away!", she bit her lip, "he's never done that before, he's also being distant when holding my hands or even being seen with me".

Wendy bit her lip, "he's always so happy and calm with Kyle and he never tells me anything! ", Wendy shifts her weight. "I'm just sick of seeing them together all the dam time!, I mean who does that! Spend time with there friends instead of their girlfriend!", Wendy yelled.

Cartman shifted his weight looking around, "you do know Kyles gay right? ", he spoke in a deep quite voice. Wendy stared at him, "how do you know? ", Cartman closed his eyes before continuing, "in the 6th grade, I walked in on Kyle jerking it to a photo of him and Stan in trunks". Cartman had to withhold the gag that was treatining his throat, the sudden memory coming back to him freshly.

Everything was silent as if the world could of stopped, "that's what I was saying to prove to Kyle that I was actually me, before he jumped me that is", Cartman scratched his arm. " I don't know about Stan both those two still seam to be stuck at the hip", Cartman froze as Wendy pushed her face into his chest. She was crying, "if he's fucking his friends why the fuck wont he just tell me then! ", she scream into his chest.

Cartman was unaware of what to do as Stan himself rounded the corner eyes landing on them," WHAT THE FUCK! ?", Stan yelled running to them. Cartman could barely move Wendy away as Stans fist kissed his cheek, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO! ", Stan yelled raising his fist again, but Cartman trusted his knee to his crotch. " Why the fuck do you expect I did something! ", Cartman yelled taking Stan by his shirt.

"Stop it! ", Wendy yelled causing Cartman to freeze as Stan took the time to punch him in the crotch making Cartman drop like a sack of potatoes. Both boys layed on the ground holding there crotches, " Stan!", the raven haired boy looked up at his girlfriend as he noticed she was angry at him and not Cartman. What the hell had he done this time, Stan took a few seconds to think over his week to see if he might of done something to piss her off, coming up with absolutely nothing.

" You have answers to give me! and I expect nothing but the truth!", Wendy trembled glaring daggers at the boy. Cartman had manged to sit up still gripping his crotch, "Wendy just tell me what's going on? ", Stan said regaining some of his balance. "What's going on between your and Kyle? ", Wendy asked crossing her arms infront of her, "what? ", Stan asked squinting his eyes. Stab was wondering what his super best friend had to do with this whole thing.

" What. Is. Going. On. With. You. And. Kyle", Wendy says slowly making Stan feel like an idiot, "nothing! Nothing is going on with me and Kyle Wendy and you should know that! ". Wendy frowned,"no, no I don't know Stan! You are always together and never spend time with me! ", Wendy spat making Stan flinch.

" That doesn't mean something is going on between us Wendy! ", Stan yelled, "did you know he's gay!", Wendy screams making Stan freeze, "Do you know he likes to jerk off to you in swim trunks Stan!". Stan turned pale, "what are you talking about? ", Wendy noticed Stan was being honest he was clearly confused and grossed out by what she had said. She couldn't feel bad for him, she couldn't let him see that she was trying to ease off the subject,she was angry and she was going to stay that way. She dint know if Stan was just acting sick to keep his and Kyles possible relationship a secret.

Wendy closed her eyes, "Stan, yesterday I wanted to kiss you and you shoved me away and ran to Kyle! ", Wendy bit her lip. " What does that look like Stan?", the boy in question was still stuck in the information that Kyle was masterbating to him, and it made Stans stomach twist and turn. What sick bastard would jerk off to his best friend that he's known since they were in diapers.

" STAN!", Wendy scram causing the boy to shrink back, "did you hear a word I said? ", Wendy was at the verge of tears. " Wendy I'm not gay! ", Stan said wanting to hold Wendy but she steeped back, "I won't believe you until you prove it Stan I'm tired of being pushed aside!", Wendy said turning on her heel. Cartman signed as Wendy stopped turning to the brunette who was looking at the sky, "I'll see you after school Eric", Cartman says neck almost snapped toward Wendy watching her smile lightly before walking away.

Stan punched the wall in frustration, "I thought you said you don't steal girlfriends!", Stan growled loudly, "I don't, like I said they come to me". Stan leaned against the wall next to Cartman, "what the fuck", he groans holding his face with his hands, "that fag jew is now your problem", Cartman said taking the time to fix his boxers and groan with the slight pain that still lingered. The down side of being a guy, you get struck between your legs, it will disable you for a great while and recovery was a bitch.

" Stan!", the two boys turn to the approaching red head, "what the fuck is up with today", Cartman says standing and walking away from the couple. Stan groaned thinking of what to do as Kyle reached him resting a hand on his shoulder, "Stan I was waiting for you, what was going on with you and fat ass", Kyle was surprised when Stan shaped his have away from him.

Stan really dint want any part of Kyle touching him after what he had just learned, he needed time to think and having him around wasn't helping.

" Dude? ", Kyle asked as Stan turned to him, "Kyle, are you gay? ", Stans blue eyes burned into Kyles green ones. " Dude is that a joke? ", Kyle asked a bit nervous, "I'm serious", Stan stood unmoving, Kyle could only bite his lip as he rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't hold out on keeping his feelings about Stan secret any longer, with luck maybe he would be accepted like Butters, but right now Stan was asking.

" Yes", is all Kyle said as Stan quickly lurched forward throughing up on the snow, "dude are you ok? ", Kyle was about to touch Stan when he stumbled back. " Stay away from me! ", Stan said quickly running as fast as he could away from the red head. Kyle only stood frozen infront of Stans puddle of puke. Well that was surely it for him, Stan would now hate him forever and Kyle would end up on the jocks shit list for the rest of his high school career.

Kyles mind was racing at a million miles, he had just admited to the love his life that he was gay, and he ran away from him. Kyle wanted to cry, but Stan was never Kyles to cry over and that sucked more. He turned to walk away as Kenny rounded the corner, "that was actually really fucked", he said causing Kyle to stumble back.

" Kenny!how long have you been there? !", Kyle said trying to stop his heart from jumping from his chest. " The whole thing,", Kenny said simply, "oh".

Kyle and Kenny stood silently both looking at the floor, "you really want to get with Stan? ", Kenny said plotting in his head. " Stan probably hates me Ken", the blond shruged, "I was thinking of making him hate Wendy", Kenny said brushing his blond hair back. "Do that how? Wendy is already a bitch and Stan some how still stays with her", Kyle said frustrated.

Wendy could be heartless when it came to Stan, she almost always gave Stan some sort of crap for never seeing it her way. Kyle had lost count of how many times Stan had come over to vent about some argument he and Wendy had that night. Kyle always having to bite his tongue and try bit say anything offensive about the girl infront of Stan.

Kenny chuckled, "Wendy might have a crush on Cartman, and I sure as hell know Cartman likes her", Kenny explained, "also Cartman is the one who gave Wendy that Slayer patch she always has on". Kyle examined the poor blond boy, "so do you want to get to Stan or not? ", Kenny asked waiting patiently. Kyle let his head drop, "I'll have to think about it Kenny", the red head spoke softly slugging away to his next period were he knew Stan would be in.

Kenny sighed watching the white cloud of smoke escape his warm mouth, he was playing cupid but Kenny reassured himself it was for the better good. Kyle would soon get what he wants and stop being moody and Kenny would get to see Cartman happy, something that the Colorado needed to experience.

Kenny shoved his hands into his jacket pocket and closes his eyes thinking about his own lust after the blond girl. He also wanted something, and Bebe was exactly what he wanted.

\\\\\\\ SWOOSH / / / /

Stan leaned against his locker deep in thought, he had known Kyle since they were in diapers just like Cartman and Kenny. The two boys were the closest mostly because the other boys would take the chance to pick on then when ever they played together.

Stan and Kyle were always together, and many people including there parents questioned there sexuality which Stan would fight off. Now that Kyle was out of the closet, Stan felt odd, he could count how many times he had been nearly naked around Kyle. Stans stomach threatened to through up again, Stan held a hands over his mouth for good measure.

Stan looked up to see Wendy talking away to Bebe, he noticed her eyes glancing towards Cartman who was occupied with wanting to beat the shit out of poor Butters again. He felt anger rise as he quickly strode to Wendy hooking his arm around her waist and kissing her deeply. Wendy protested but soon kissed back, "I'm not gay", Stan sighed into her mouth.

Wendy was about to say something when Stan caught sight of Kyle, Stan took Wendy by the arm and lead her away. "How about we go see a movie tonight, you and me? I know you also have been wanting to go to the mall to buy some new clothes, we can do that this weekend".

Stan was speaking fast as he lead her through the hall leaving an injured Kyle and a jealous Cartman who was currently soaking his head in the bathroom with cold water trying to cool down. This is were Kyle and Kenny found him and Kenny locked the door, "if you guys think you can beat me up for the 2k, I'm not in the best of moods and will probably kill you".

Kyle sighed rolling his eyes as Cartman dried his face with a hand towel, "actually Cartman this is about Wendy", Cartman sighs to this running a hand through his damp hair. "Of course it is", Cartman turned away picking his bag up, "I'm not interested", he muttered before being stopped by Kyle. "Don't touch me you dirty jew", Cartman growled swatting his hand away, "we know you like Wendy, and I'm saying I like Stan", Cartman snorted at this.

" I know usually I would be down for a good dirty plan, but right now I can't", Cartman admited, "why? Why now out of your intire fucking existence are you so fucking afraid!", Kyle yelled pushing Cartman. " You fucking lost all your weight for 2 fucking k of MY money! And now you can't stick your head into a plan to steal Wendy? ", Kyle spat. Cartman pushed him back, "You think I want her to fuck with my feelings again!", Kenny stared at his brunette friend, "She always comes to me when shit is rocky between her and Stan! Or when she feels like being a bitch! I want to love that cunt! I fucking do! Bit I'm not going to let her kiss me then run of to fucking Stan when she's done! ", Cartman yelled pushing Kyle into one of the stalls.

Kyle quickly regained his balance avoiding the toilet, "Cartman if this works Stan will be my little bitch! She won't have no one to run to when I'm fucking his little ass! ", Kyle was going to be passionate about this. To him this was going to be all or nothing, Cartman turned around his arms in the air, "besides Cartman, Wendy has changed alot since then also! She's only been with Stan on and off leaving the rest of the male population a bit angry", Kenny said trying to help Kyle.

" Dude I sware she only had eyes on you, once you left Wendy acted happy but Bebe will even admit that something was off ", Kenny kept on. " Cartman dude you can have her", Kyle says calmly, "I promise I'll keep Stan away", Cartman closed his eyes thinking. This whole thing could backfire on him, this could go bad for everyone, Cartman bit back the memory of his x girlfriend showing him her latest porn shoot.

" Fine! ", Kyle smiled he almost wanted to hug the brunette, "but if shit goes south, I'm tossing you guys into the shark pit and making my get away". Kenny and Kyle hesitated but agreed, the boys discussed the plan and when to put it into action, all of them shaking hands and walking out if the bathroom to continue their day.

Cartman taking a moment to make a small detour to look for someone to help push things along. Who wouldn't want to help Eric Cartman out with a problem, Cartman thought with a smirk.

 **Dun Dun Dunn! R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright next chapter! Thank you MidnightLuv for your reviews, I very much appreciate it. I hope to keep all my readers entertained and see you trough the end!**

 **Still not Matt or Tray!**

 **Chapter 4: Its all in the heart of the game**

Stan walked calmly to the locker room to change for practice, when he arrived coach was handing out the new jerseys they were going to wear for the new season. He walked to his locker that was right next to Cartmans and began to undress, "Cartman dude you have to tell me how you got those sick back muscles dude!", Clyde called from the other side of the room, "pull ups dude,there not just for your arms".

Cartman clicked the locker closed pulling on his new jersey, " how many? ", another boy asked, "bout 50 max ", Cartman of course did way more, but he wasn't in the mood to brag about anything, Kyles whole little 'meeting 'still fresh in his mind. "That's so weak dude! ", Stan spoke from besides him also pulling on his new jersey, "hmm I'm surprised you can lift one pound weight Stan", Cartman was fixing his skates on.

" Fuck you dude I lift way more that you do! ", Stan felt like knocking Cartman down a few pegs, after the whole Wendy incident he wanted him far from her. " Stan you can only lift like what 65 dude", Stan looked over to who ever said it, "man your a hockey and football player, you have to lift more than that dude! ", Cartman shot at him a smirk on his face. " I'll show you I can lift way more than you can! ", Stans nerves where reaching a new peak for him. " Cool after practice, my house, have the bench set up on my back patio", Cartman said standing on his skates reaching for his hockey stick.

Stan how ever was trying to keep cool, "you have your bench out on your patio?", Cartman turned to him, "yeah? Were else would I put it? ", Cartman wasn't seeing his point. "You live next to my girl friend and you lift out in your back yard!", now Cartman was up to speed, "dude really calm your fucking tits, if Wendy wants to be a creep and spy on me then that's her thing bro!", Stan was about to say something when the coach came in.

"Come on boys we don't have all day! ", Cartman turned to grab his helmet, Stan also turned to grab his gear as the group made there way out on the ice. Stan quickly looked to the stands to see Wendy with a group of people, Kyle and Kenny joined her and Bebe and we're having a conversation. Stan bit his lip as he crashes into what seamed like a wall Cartman turns to him with a glare, "dude seriously watch were your going", Stan stares up at the older teen.

He still couldn't grasp that Cartman was by far taller and larger that him, he was currently standing at his nose level. Many guys admited that Cartman was built like a tank, all his fat had made out to be pure muscle and he had hit a major growth spurt. They also found out that he had made the list of 'must date guys' that the girls had made since the 4th grade.

Cartman skates to his position as Stan stumbles to his position, his mind was all over the place right now and he had to focus on this practice. He had to figure out if he could even look at Kyle anymore, or better yet if he wanted anything to do with him. Stan could live his life without him, he had other friends like... like... Craig was pretty cool... Stan came to terms that he had no real friends besides Kyle.

The puck is hit towards him and Stan barely manages to catch it, his body shots forward bobbing and weaving and in a split second he is airborne. Stan crashes against the wall and he quickly hold his chest trying to catch his breath, "HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS AMAZING ERIC! ", the coach yells as the group pats Cartmans back. Mean while Stan was being helped up by Craig, " dude you fucking flew across the ice!".

Stan looked over to see Craig was telling the truth, light skid marks came to Stan from the other her side of the ring, he was still grasping his chest as Cartman skated over. "You ok faggot? ", Stan had no words as he stood up holding himself against the glass, "cool it be no fun if you were already down for the count".

The young athlete held his jersey trying to calm his breathing, he had been hit before but this was completely new. He had never physicaly left the ice and fly across like that, Cartman was clearly something completely new, what scared Stan is the way Cartman looked over at him, he knew exactly what he was doing.

Meanwhile on the bleachers Wendy and Kyle sat wide mouthed at what had happened, Cartman had completely hit Stan across the ice. Stan had no chance against Cartman and from what it looked like, Stan hadn't even noticed him coming. "Dude that was so bad ass! ", Kenny yelled clapping his hands Bebe was busy on her phone looking for something.

"There it is! ", Bebe chirps holding up her phone, everyone eyes the article and Kyle takes it reading, "California high, can now say they have a winning team for the national hockey league, thanks to there newest and roughist player Eric T. Cartman, who is completely ready to take on the heat", Kyle taps the phone. The photo of a freshman looking Cartman gets greets his eyes, the young teen wore a sapphire blue jersey as he was frozen in moron holding his hockey stick in the air yelling.

Wendy was next to take the phone and look at the same photo, she could see the joy and excitement in the brunettes face. " I guess this is his little passion", Bebe said looking back out on the ice, Stan wasn't near as devoted to anything like Cartman looked like in the photo, Wendy couldn't recall a time when Stan was that happy.

She had countless photos of Stans scoring major goals and he never looked so pumped, or happy Like Cartman. He never had the same glint of passion or heat for something like Cartman, Stan was in fact so much more calm than the brunet who was not afraid to reach and take what he wanted.

" He was second in command on his team, until he one day out and quit", Wendy said handing the phone to Kenny, "maybe here he's going to go for captain? ", Bebe said still staring at the ice. " Nah Cartman would hate to have that much responsibility", Kenny mumbled handing the phone to Bebe. Everyone was silent as Kyle shifted to Wendy, "I'm sorry", Kyle spoke his head casted downwards, Wendy said nothing.

" Wendy", Kyle said again ,"Kyle really your lucky I'm not bashing your skull in for even showing up to see practice", Wendy said quickly. The two blonds tried to ignore the upcoming scream fest between the two teens next to them as they kept they're eyes glued on the boys on the ice.

Bebe had known for a long time that Kyle was completely gay for Stan,knowing now that the cat was out of the bag, she had to wait out the storm. Kenny besides her also seemed to know about what was going on and Bebe felt happy that she wouldn't be alone to brave the fall out alone. Bebe couldn't help but look over at Kenny and the way he was leaning forward watching the practice, Bebe had to admit he was pretty hot.

" I really don't want you to hate me", Kyle pleaded, "how the hell do you expect that Kyle! When now I know you want to fuck my boyfriend!".

Wendy was fuming she wasn't in the mood for this right now, " you and Stan arnt even ment for one another and you know it!", Kyle growled trying to keep his cool. " I don't give a dam about what you think Kyle", Wendy spat turning to ignore the red head, "besides there's someone else that likes you that would treat you better!". Kyle let out crossing his arms and closing his eyes, mentally beating himself up for what he had said.

"Oh yeah like who? ", Wendy asked an eye brow raised, "Eric Cartman! ", the group looks to the ice were the coach was patting the older teen in the back. " Out standing shot!", Cartman smiled as he danced his way around the ring allowing for the next player to take a shot into the net. Cartman was wearing the same smile he wore in the picture, he glided to a stop were he pulled his helmet off and whiped the sweat from his brow.

Kyle watched with a small smile on his face as he noticed Wendy's eyes were focused on the brunette. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard, the red head thought leaning back staring up at the ceiling, the raven haired girl still staring at Cartman who was probably laughing with some of the team members from what the red head could hear.

\\\\\\\ SWOOSH / / / /

Soon practice was over and Wendy waited patiently for Stan to come out. She leaned against the wall of the hall as Bebe came around the corner with a small bag of chips from the vending machine. "Hey Cartman there's a girl waiting for you! ", a playful teen boy calls out and Wendy looks over to see a girl leaning against the wall also. Her long black hair falling carelessly over her black and purple jacket, complimenting her purple leggings and her black combat boots.

Wendy recognized the girl but couldn't help but feel like she was looking at her shadow, Cartman soon came out and he had the same reaction. Bebe and Wendy stared as both teens began to laugh and Cartman was blushing, something that Wendy only had seen once on him. She was the only one that had ever made him blush.

Both teens nod and turn to then Cartmans face was a bit surprised as they approached, "hey um Stan will be out soon, so I think he will walk you home". Wendy hears him but was staring at the girl besides him, "your", the girl smiled tilting her head, "come now Wendy, you basically know all the girls in school".

Patty Nelson, she was a rebel who got sick of being mistaken as Wendy when she was a freshmen and actually shed a bit of weight. "Wait weren't you suppose to drive us home? ", Wendy asked biting her lip, Cartman shruged, "sorry but it looks like I got a date tonight", Wendy's eyes quickly feel on Patty's who was smirking with her almost purple tinted eyes.

Cartman jumped as Kyle slapped his back, "can we talk real quick? ", Cartman looked down at the red head before nodding, "be back". Patty nodded with a smile as the boys walked away Kenny trailing behind, Wendy shifted back to the girl, "what are you planning? ", Patty frowns a bit disappointed that Wendy thought so ill of her.

" I'm thinking of become Cartmans girlfriend, I mean he did once say he dreamt of being with me", Patty said with a shrug. " Besides he's really cute and attractive, so why the hell not! ", she could see Wendy flare with anger, "come on Wendy you have Stan, can't keep the whole group to you and Bebes selves". Bebe huffed leaning against the wall, "so you just want to screw him? ", Wendy said slowly, " yeah, maybe, who knows maybe ill fall for him", Patty once more shruged.

"Come on Nelson, you know your rep is up there with Kennys, your just a slut that chaces after the jocks", Bebe spat. Wendy balled her hands into fists as Patty smirked, "maybe, the only one I've had trouble with was Stan, but now maybe I can get Cartman who is easy more better that Stan", Wendy stepped forward gripping the girls jacket and shoving her against the wall.

" Don't you dare play him! I will fucking end you! ", Wendy yelled as she felt Bebe trying to pull her off, "or what? ", Patty asked with a smile. "I will fucking hurt you were it counts! Don't fuck with him or Stan!", Wendy repeated as she felt strong arms around her waist. She was lifted into the air wich made Wendy panic, Stan wasn't this tall and she was right Stan was standing away from then staring daggers at who ever held her up.

" Calm down girls", Cartman purred into Wendy's back, "last thing you guys need is to get kicked out from waiting here for the boys" Cartman finally put her down and Wendy turned to the brunet who was smirking, "now what the hell is all this about? ", Stan said walking besides Wendy, "Wendy was just getting a bit jealous that Cartman is taking me out tonight is all", Patty said taking Cartmans arm.

Wendy could see Cartman jump a bit at the sudden closeness but also when he looked at her she saw want and need for only her. Wendy dint know what to do, she knew she had some feelings for Cartman but nothing to jump into a relationship with him. Cartman was unknown territory and what little she knew about him was just that, he was a bastard and he had trust issues thanks to his mother and his x girlfriend.

Stan was familiar and though she sometimes wished to chocke him for being stupid and not so understanding. Stan was still very familiar and Wends asked herself of she was ok with staying with him, or try to pull Cartman together. "Entspannen I mag sie nict (Relax I don't like her)", Cartman said taking everyone back as Wendy tried to hide her blush.

Cartman pulled away from Patty and pulled out his wallet, "Yo Kenny before I forget, here", Cartman pulled out a stack of bills abs was holding it out to the blond boy. "Right now, see if you can go to Verizon pick up your new phone, and go have a full warm meal with your sister", everyone stood confused and shocked as Kenny jumped forward taking the money.

"You mean I got the job! ?", Kenny nearly yelled shaking with excitement, "yeah dude I half own the company, I got you're back". Kenny quickly hugged the brunet before turning on his heel, "Thank you man! I fucking owe you my life! ", Kenny scram opening the doors and disappearing into the snow.

"What just happened?", Kyle asked finally, "oh? He dint tell you guys? ", Cartman asked a bit surprised, " no what happened?", Stan asked. " I got him a job with the company I run", Cartman said rubbing the back of his neck, "we needed a person to work the phones and we'll I can't have one of my friends on the streets selling pot to have money coming in for his sister". Cartman shruged, " arnt you guys also tired of seeing him miserable?", Stan and Kyle stood quite as Kyle shot up, "wait you RUN a company? !", Cartman laughs, "Well I own half the company", Kyle gripped his shirt.

"So you dint need that 2k!", Kyle scram as Cartman laughed louder, "come on Kyle, your already a fucking jew, you don't need that 2k!", Kyle fumed. " Besides that's the money you gave me", Cartman said pointing towards were Kenny had left, "so yeah I own a company that makes damn good money and really don't need your cash, am I still the bad guy? ", Cartman asked waiting the answer.

Kyle eased off, "what is this company you run? ", Kyle asked as Cartman sighed, "we market to people trying to lose weight, so we sell weight drop foods".Cartman stood straight, "the foods how ever are regular foods so your not eating anything els, we just proportion it out and help the consumer with their diets", everyone was amazed.

" Who owns the other half of the company? ", Stan asked as Cartman stiffened he looked away at the ground. "It's getting late, we should head out if we're going to catch what ever movie you wanted to see", Cartman says quickly taking Patty by the arm. The group watches as silence falls on them, " come on Wendy let's go", Stan says taking Wendys hand leaving Kyle with Bebe, "can you take me home? ", the blond asked.

"Yeah, can't leave you stranded here", Kyle said sadly taking out his keys, Bebe couldn't help but pat his back. "Don't worry, things will work out". Kyle could only smile at her, he had to keep his head up but it hurt so bad, especially when your heart was struggling to stay together.

 **R &R see you next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Plotting and plans finally coming into place, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, getting a little spicy in here. Next chapter will be focused a bit more on Stan and Kyle for all you waiting on that so ill try not to disappoint!**

 **Still not Matt or Tray!**

 **Chapter 5: All this tension**

The date had been entertaining, the movie was decent but Cartman refused to call Patty back to even say hello, he had no time for that. Patty had set the plan in motion now he knew Wendy was a bit defensive with Cartman dating girls. This had made Cartman extremely happy, now all he had to do was push things along, which Cartman had no real idea of doing without forcing her.

It was now the weekend and Cartman had a list to do, the first he was doing as he reached for a wrench from his tool box. The music blared as he finally wiggled the part out of its compartment, Cartman sighed happily as he rolled out from under his car to the small table he had set up to clean the part. It was a fine day to be cleaning his car, it was fairly warm and the snow wasn't supposed to fall took later that night.

He picked up the small rag and began to clean at the small compartments bobbing his head to the music completely oblivious to the couple behind him. "STAB MY BACK AGAIN, IT'S BETTER WHEN I BLEED FOR YOU!", Cartman yelled singing along with the song. He reaches for some grease to rub into the slots as he turns almost dropping the car part in the process, Stan stood there with Wendy behind him. His arm stretched out about to poke him in the back, both stared a bit surprised.

Cartman grumbles taking the small remote from his pocket to turn down the radio in the car, "you almost gave me a fucking heart attack!", Cartman says laying down to go under his car again. "Em sorry dude, dint mean to scare you", Stan said kneeling besides him, "what do you want anyways? ", Cartman asked annoyed. He heard Stan sigh," just wondering if you wanted to hang out today? ", Cartman stopped thinking, "hands me the size 8 wrench", Cartman held out his hand waiting.

A cold metal landed on his hand and he pulled it up only frown, "this is size 10", he heard Wendy laugh, "Stan its that one over there". Cartman waited patiently for the correct wrench thinking, "fine we can chill, but only till 2 I promised Kyle I would go hang with him later", Cartman soon rolled out from the car. He and the jew fag had to discuss some details for their little plan, also since Kenny was now his secretary he had more time in his hands.

He quickly rubbed his hands with a clean cloth rubbing what ever oil off his hands, "why? ", Stan asked Cartman shook his head, " what ever you guys are doing is between you two, I'm not going to be playing favorites". Cartman stood up unaware his shirt was rolled up as Stan quickly tugged it down, "yeah ok let's just chill till then", Cartman nods putting all his tools away and turning the radio off in his car.

" I need to take a quick shower, I don't really feel like smelling like oil all day, you wanna come inside? ", Cartman asked. Stan and Wendy nodded following the brunet to the door, "mom I'll have company over for a bit, can you have some coffee going? ", Cartman called out motioning for them to sit on his coach. " Ok sweetie!", someone yelled from the kitchen, "thanks! ", Cartman yelled back kicking off his shoes.

"Help your selves to the TV or if you like to play a quick game or what ever, just don't brake anything", Cartman said walking up his stairs. The couple looked around, his home was fairly large like Wendy's, the aroma of cinnamon apple clung in the air. They look over at the TV mounted on the wall, "Jeez that looks expensive", Stan whispered reaching for the remote. "Mom do we have any cookies? ", a female voice called from the stairs, the couple looks over to a young girl leaning over the rail her dirty blond hair falling over her shoulders.

" Yes dear!", the motherly voice said from the kitchen, the couple agreed that she had to be about four years old. "Mom there's a couple of weirdos sitting in the living room! ", she said jumping down the stairs to them. The girls eyes landing on the patch that Wendy had on her jacket sleeve, "that's big brothers!", she screams pointing at her sleeve, "why do you have that! ".

Wendy searched frantically for an answer, "Lily!", everyone turns to the brunet woman standing at the kitchen door way holding a pot of coffee and some cups. " Don't be rude dear!", Lian says walking forward and setting the items on the coffee table, "now dear can you run back into the kitchen and get the cookies and marshmallows", the blond girl nods skipping to the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry about that, how are you two doing, it's been years since I've seen you two!"; Lian says taking a seat on the sofa chair across from them."We've been well ! It's great to see you again, I'm sorry I wasn't aware that Cartman had a little sister", Stan said rubbing the back of his head.

" Ah yes, I don't know why he would, Lily loves her brother while my little popsikins is having trouble adapting to it", the girl in question came back in with the item's. "Thank you honey", Lian says while pating the young girls head, "so who are you? ", the girl asks kneeling on the floor next to her mother. Wendy took the time to take the girl in, though she was blond her hazel eyes and facial features reminded her of Cartman. A less obese Cartman very skinny and for a four year old very attractive blond.

Wendy and Stan noticed that Lian had some very dominant jeans and that the young blond would grow up to be very very attractive woman, they hoped she wasn't as cunning as Cartman. "I'm Stan, I use to play with your brother when he was much younger, and this is Wendy my-", Stan was cut off by the blond, "my brothers girlfriend!", Wendy quickly blushed as she shook her head violently.

"I read that when I boy likes a girl, the boy gives the girl a very special gift, she has brothers favorite patch so that means your dating!", the blond explained as she smiled. Wendy could feel Stan staring at her waiting for some answers, " you see that's not quite how it works", Wendy mumbled. " Your brother and I just happen to like the same bands as he does, so he gave me one of his patches", Wendy explained.

Under the gaze of the blond, she could see she was calculating something a small smile appeared on her face. " You like him don't you? ", Lily said teasingly as she looked over at Stan who was shifting uncomfortably, "oh I think I get it", the blond crossed her arms. The two agreed that she looked exactly like Cartman when he was planning something.

"Lily are you harassing my company? ", Cartman called from the stairs as he walked down pulling on a cap. He had changed into black grey cargo pants and was wearing a black pull over hoodie with a black cap, when he said quick he ment quick. "Eric is that girl your girlfriend?", Cartman froze, "what are you taking about?", the blond looked amused and disappointed, "She has your favo-", Lian stopped the girl.

"She's really pretty", Lily said taking a cookie and bitting it, "when is he supposed to pick her up anyways? ", Cartman asked while pulling on his black boots. " Oh he's not taking her this weekend dear, it's next weekend", Cartman shruged, " ok I guess", the young blond fidgeted. " I actually don't want to go with dad anymore", the couple felt uncomfortable with the sudden shift in the room. An extra terrestrial could of walked into the room and it would of felt uncomfortable.

Stan was concentrating on his coffee as Wendy played and found complete interest in her jacket zipper. " Lily we can talk about this another time", Lian said as the girl shot up, "No! I wanna stay here with big brother and mom! I don't want to be with dad! And that new whore!", Stan and Wendy inhaled deeply. "Mind your language!", Lian yelled shaking her head, "No! ", the blond yelled back.

Cartman stood frozen in place, "I hate him!", she yells and that's when it happens, "you should be fucking happy you know your fucking father! Even if mom and him arnt together! you have that fucking luxury!", Cartman scram." Stop being such a brat!", the blond was at the verge of tears, "come on guys let's go, I'll see you guys later tonight", the couple shot up following the brunet out the door.

They sat in the car as Cartman shot someone a quick text, "what we're you guys thinking of doing today? ", Stan shot up. " Eh well the mall is cool! There really isn't much more to do", Cartman looked up thinking, "nah not the mall, how about we go snow boarding". Stan froze as Cartman looked over with a chuckle, "dude don't tell me you still can't skii!", Stan looked down at his knees.

Cartman leaned back tossing his head back, "that's so weak dude", Wendy's eyes quickly looked over Cartmans form biting her lip. "Come on Stan, we always go to the mall, let's do something different,I'm sure I can teach you a thing or two", Stan turned looking at his girlfriend. Stan thought for a few seconds before sighing, "fine, let's go snowboarding", Wendy smiled as Cartman nodded opening his door.

"Let me get my snowboard out from the garage, I think I should have two extra", Cartman said as he closed his eyes thinking, "yeah I think I do". Cartman closed the door as Stan quickly turned to Wendy, "Cartman gave you that patch?", Wendy had no real time to think of an excuse,"yes", is all she said. " You told me you bought it with Bebe at the mall", Stan said hurt, "I'm sorry, he was just blaring it one day and it was my favorite song and we got to talking about it, he have me the patch because he said he had another one".

Wendy was saying and thinking her words carefully, it was kinda the truth, though Cartman had told her that it was his most beloved patch in his collection. Wendy still wondered why he had even given it to her, 'there's someone else that loves you', Kyles voice said at the back of her mind. She looks up to see Stan staring at her, "did you hear me? ", Wendy blinks at him, "what? ", Stan sighs running a hand through his hair.

" I want you to give that patch back to him", Wendy all of a sudden felt defensive over the thing, "why? ", she asked moving her arm to cover it. "Why do you want to keep it, it belongs to Cartman, Wendy I don't like the idea of you wearing something he gave you", Stan said bitterly. "Stan its just a patch", Stan nodded, "exactly so what's the problem of you giving it back", Wendy stared at him, "I don't want to".

The car feel silent as they heard some taping at Cartman strapped the snowboards on the roof of the car, "do you like him? ", Stan asked with a hint of anger in his voice. "Why do I have to have a reason for everything Stan", Wendy said annoyed looking at her lap, "you dint answer my question", Stan said curling his hand into a fist.

The door was pulled open, "sorry it took a while one of the boards ended up being cracked ,luckily I had an extra to the extra". Cartman said with a chuckle turning on the car as Stan glared at him Cartman then noticed and stared at him, "what? ", Stan gripped his hoodie puling him forward. "Are you dating Wendy behind my back! ?", Stan yelled and Cartman couldn't help but start laughing wich made Stan confused.

" For fucks sake, if I was dating Wendy do you think I would let her be with you right now? Do you think I would let her even be thinking about you right now", Cartman shook his head. " Dude your fucking off the rocker", Cartman pried Stans hands of his shirt and day back, "what ever you two are arguing about, keep me out of it", Cartman said finally.

Cartman then turned to Wendy, "if this is about the patch I really don't want it back ok", Wendy bit her lip and sat back. She dint know what to say so she said nothing, she watched both boys bicker for a while before going back to talking about video games or the play off that was coming soon. Wendy stared out the window as houses turned to hills and snow covered trails, "you guys had breakfast right? ", Cartman asked pulling into the skii resort.

Stan nodded looking around as Wendy struggled to get out, luckily Cartman was able to pull her out as he was releasing the strings that held the boards on the roof of the car. " Hey Eric!", the group turned to Butters as he ran over, "I got here as soon as I got the text", Butters said holding his skiis to his side. " Hello Stan, Wendy! ", they both nod at the blond, "thanks for coming along, I would hate to be alone with these two", Cartman said pointing at the couple.

Butters laughed, "yeah I can see why", Stan turned to the blond, "what the hell does that mean!", Butters shrinks back. "You guys are always arguing", Butters squeaked as Cartman patted his shoulder, "don't worry dude, he's already a bit sore this morning", Stan glared at Cartman who simply tossed him a board.

"Try not to break it", Stan simply held the board with discontent, Stan wasn't horrible at many things but when it came to snowboarding or skiing, he was the definition of horrible. He couldn't count the times he had fallen on his ass, he looked over to Wendy who now held a board herself and she looked exited. That's when it hit Stan, he really dint know that Wendy liked this kind of stuff he looked over to Cartman who was holding his board while making sure the straps were tied correctly so they don't blow away.

Stan felt anger flair, there was no way in hell Cartman was doing all this just too get to him. He looked over again to see Cartman fixing Wendys clips on her boots. They both laugh and Stan launches forwards gripping Wendy by the waist and kissing her roughly, Stan pulls away to notice Cartman was now helping Butters with his boots.

Wendy stares at Stan before pulling away her hair covering her face, "stop kissing me when you feel insecure", Wendy growled walking away from him. Stan stared at her before touching his face with his gloved hand, Stan tried to get a grip before he completely lost it, his best friend was gay, his girlfriend was being distant. His returning friend seemed to know more about his girlfriend than he knew and now he had to deal with his overwhelming jealousy.

Stan stared as the snow began to fall softly onto the floor, his heart ached and Stan seemed to have no real idea why it hurt. He began walking after her, but even chasing her down made his heart ache more Stan had some thinking to do.

\\\\\\\ SWOOSH / / / /

"EE-eE-eric!", Butters yelled as he flew down the hill side, Cartman chasing him down swiftly feeling the air flow through his hair. He felt alive going this fast down the mountain, the blond was barely staying up as he flailed his arms around in the air. It was nearing the time to meet with Kyle and Cartman needed to get down this hill side before Wendy catches up to him.

Wendy and Stan had a small discussion before they did anything and now Wendy was staying close to him of course Cartman dint care, and actually really enjoyed the time he had with her but he had to also avoid every glare Stan sent his way. Cartman quickly avoided a fallen skiier as he chased the blond down, " Cartman!", the brunet sighed as he turned to see Wendy catching up to him, a wide smile on her face.

Cartman had to look away, she looked absolutely breath taking, but at the moment he needed to concentrate before he made a mistake that would cause him to his death or brake several bones at the speed he was gong. " Cartman!", he looked again to notice this time she was right next to him, "what happened to Stan? ", Cartman asked looking forward again.

" He stayed behind, he was slowing me down", Cartman laughed, "that is really cold for you wendy", Wendy frowned at the boy. "How is that cold? ", she asked honestly, "you arnt one to abandon people". They both were silent as they heard a yell, a huge fuzz was created in front of them, "sshit!", Cartman yelled as he grabbed Wendy.

Cartman crashed against the blond and both Wendy and him crashed harshly into the snow, Cartman taking most of the impact. They rolled down the hill before finally coming to a stop, both teens panting as they heard a distant cry form Butters, clearly in pain. " Fuck that hurt", Cartman said trying to catch his breath, Wendy only nodded as she moved every muscle to make sure she was ok.

She looked over and blushed when she was laying on Cartmans arm, she looked up at him and his panting chest. All morning there was this shrowed over them, she couldn't help but stare at him from time to time. Her knees would buckle every time he looked over at her and winked playfully at her. This was not the Cartman age had grown up with but this was the Cartman that made her stomach turn in the middle of the night knowing he was so close to her.

She couldn't help herself, she sat up leaning over him her hair falling over his face, only inches away she felt his hand on her shoulder. " Don't kiss me if you don't mean it", Cartman said in an angry defensive tone, Wendy stared at him both there eyes looking into each other searching. Wendy wasn't sure what to do next, she knew what she wanted but with Cartman it was all so new, this made her heart race.

Cartman sat up pushing her up gently as she pushed forward their lips connecting, Cartman fought to push her off but Wendy stood firm. Something in Cartman shattered as he accepted the kiss but turned it into something hungry with want and need. Wendy pulled away to take a breath of air as Cartman attached her neck, kissing and biting his way up to her earlobe, "Your not going to be able to walk away from this, this time Wendy", Cartman sighed into her ear.

He kissed her roughly as she struggled to keep up with the kiss his tongue rubbing against her lips then wrestling with her own tongue for dominance. Wendy was on fire she had never been kissed like this with Stan not even those small rushed kisses, Cartmans lips were like oxygen Wendy needed this to breath.

Cartman held her tightly against him as he heard some footsteps approaching,their moment would have to be cut short as Cartman pulled away pulling Wendy up with him. He put a good distance between them as Stan came into view with a worried expression, " Wendy thank god your alright!", Stan said running over to the girl.

Wendy smiled awkwardly as Stan rushed to hug her, he felt cold, Wendy had never noticed how cold his embrace was compared to Cartman. She patted his back looking over to the brunet who stared at her and liked his lips causing Wendy to shiver, " come on let's go get you warmed up". Stan was completely oblivious that Wendy was staring at Cartman as he smirked running his hair back sighing.

" Come on dude Butters has been taken in to the infirmary, you should probably get checked too it was a nasty fall", Stan said holding Wendy by the waist. " I'm good in actually going to get the boards, if there still intact and call it a day, remember I have to go meet the jew", Cartman explained looking around on the snow. Cartmans eyes glided across every bump in the snow carefully, before landing on his prize, "so go ahead with out me".

Stan only nodded leading Wendy away, Cartman walked over picking up the still woke snowboard before looking for Wendys. A wicked grin coming across his face, so far it was working perfectly,now he had to make sure the jew would pull his weight. Cartman could still taste her on his tongue and it sent shivers down his spine, Wendy would soon be his, he just had to pay his cards and be patient.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I love boy couples, I'm not really big on writing yaoi, but I do enjoy reading it so I'm doing alot of reading to make Stan and Kyle the best couple. I love these two boys as much as I love Cartman and I need to do them justice!**

 **I am not Matt or Tray! T_T**

 **Chapter 6: I bleed it out**

Kyle walked circles in his room as he stared out the window, it was now 2:10 Cartman was late, Kyle hated people who were late. Kyle had many pet peeves when he actually thought about it, Kyle hated alot of little things people did, except Stan, Stan was perfect. Kyle groaned tossing himself on his bed, he hugged the pillow close to his chest, and tried to stop his heart from racing at the thought of Stan.

Stan his perfect hair and prefect smile, the way his eyes twinkled when he was extremely halt about something. The way dimples would come to his face when he smiled, god he was a god in Kyles eyes and Kyle couldn't help but react to him.

" Are you ok? ", Kyle shot up looking at Cartman that just stood at his door way, "your late! ", Kyle said moving to the edge of his bed. Cartman looked around the room taking it all in, "for a jew fag your room is actually really normal", Kyle raised an annoyed eyebrow. "I expected more boy band posters and like glitter", Cartman said walking over to his computer chair and taking a seat.

Kyle sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "that is really fucking stupid", Cartman chuckled before setting down his keys on his table. "So guess what happened", Kyle looks up meeting Cartmans gaze a smile pinned to his face, "what happened?". Cartman leaned back in the chair, "your lover and Wendy asked to spend the morning with me, we went snowboarding", Cartman watched Kyle hold his hand to his mouth.

" Stan can't skii!", Kyle yelled and Cartman nodded, "it was historical! He got so angry and through a tantrum". Cartman leaned forward, "but it worked in my favor because Butters came through and Wendy kissed ME". Kyle was amazed for a last minute thing it worked, "so what now? ", Kyle asked Cartman stared at the ceiling, "Wendy feels weird being around Stan now, so now we need to push Stan away from Wendy", Cartman said taping his fingers on his knee.

"They said they were going to head to the mall with Butters", Cartman said taking out his phone, "you know if Stan sees me he will probably flip shit", Kyle said sadly . Cartman set down his phone as the door opened Ike came through staring at the two boys, "weres Stan?", Kyle dropped his head, "he's mad at me", Ike laughs closing the door behind him.

"Trouble in paradise?", Cartman nodded as both boys chuckled, "it's not funny Ike!", Kyle yelled sending a pillow hurtling towards the boy. Ike dodged without trouble as he walked to sit next to his brother, "you need to man up bro, if you want Stans little football ass, you need to chase that shit! ", Ike said doing a thrusting motioning.

Kyle turned a new shade of red that sent Ike and Cartman into a laughing fit, both males gripping there sides. " You guys are ass holes! ", Kyle yelled covering his face with his hands, both guys controlled there laughter as Ike patted his shoulder, " Dude just cuz your gay , dosn't mean you have to be a pussy, does he know you like him? ", Kyle nodded still holding his face. " What he say? ", Kyle sighed deeply, " he through up and ran away", Ike shakes his head, "dude that guy is always tthroughing up! ".

Cartman nodded tapping on his phone, "so I mean, doesn't mean he hates you", Ike explained as Cartman stood from the chair. " Get dressed jew, Butters has a genius idea!", Ike and Kyle stare at him, "come on! I'll explain everything in the car", Cartman said leaving the room. Ike pats his brothers back, "come on go get him! ", Ike says before leaving the room.

Kyle stared at the door his little brother had grown so much, his black hair was always spicked and he had no problem with the girls. He always had a few over all the time, he always seemed to talk there mom into it and Kyle couldn't help but admire him. Kyle was terrified of his mother and her Ike was being a little player with bringing girls over to his room for make out sessions and god knows what else.

\\\\\\\ SWOOSH / / / /

"CCartman this is stupid", Kyle groaned as Cartman pulled into a parking space, "dude shut the fuck up, Butters knows what he's doing", Cartman said as he pulled his door open. Kyle sighed opening his door, "Dude really he can kick my ass!", Kyle said waving his hands in the air, "do you need a cup to protect your miniature balls?", Cartman responded. Kyle stopped in his tracks, "he can like kill me Cartman, he's like bigger than me, and way stronger!", Cartman stopped turning to him.

"Dude relax, he's not going to hit you", Kyle bit his lip before continuing to follow Cartman into the mall . Luckily the mall was full so people were occupied with there shopping, "alright follow me", Cartman said as he lead Kyle through the crowds of people hovering over booths or just standing in the middle of the walk way. Another pet peeve of Kyles, what made people feel in titled to stand in the middle of the walk way and stare anyone down who dares walk through them.

Kyle followed Cartman into a major clothing shop and walked towards the elevators were Butters stood fumbling with something. "Alright he's all yours", Cartman said pushing Kyle towards the blond, Butters smiled, "alright I know Stan is standing near the elevator on the third floor, Kyle you stand as near to the door as possible so he doesn't see you".

Butters pushed the button to call the elevator, "I'll snatch him and then you'll be stuck in the elevator with him till they call to repair it". Cartman looked around making sure no one else was walking to them, "let's go", Butters said patting Kyles back as they enter the elevator. Both males get into position as they reach the third floor, " Stan come here! ", Butters yells walking out just enough so the door dosn't close.

Kyles heart begins to beat in his chest, he felt sick as Butters moves quickly and Stan is tossed into the elevator wall. "Have a nice talk fellas!", Butters says as he presses a button on his phone and the doors close, "what the hell! ", Stan yells as the room moves down then stops. Stan glares at the red head who was against the wall, "dude I know your angry", Kyle started and quickly dodged Stans punch.

This was it, Cartman and Butters had done it, this was going to be the way Kyle died, Kyle waited for the hit that never came. Kyle looked over to Stan who was staring at the wall, his body completely facing away from Kyle, he could see Stan breathing deeply. " What is going on? ", Stan asked calmly, " i wanted to talk to you", Stan sighed, "there's a think called a phone? ", Stan said sarcasticly.

" Theres also a think called ignoring calls", Kyle said back leaning his head against the wall, "I don't even know what I want to say", Kyle admitted. Kyle heard a thump, "I don't know what I want to hear", Stan admited, Kyle inhaled, " Stan, we've been friends since thebegging of our lives, weve had so many stupid arguments including having a war over freaking video game consoles", Kyle looked at the ground.

" We've been through so much crap, this can't be the thing that separates us for good", Kyle finished biting his lip. Stan moved so he was now facing Kyle, "how can we go back to normal when I heard that you masterbate too my swim suit photo!", this caught Kyle of guard. Kyle fought the urge to tell Stan of Cartmans spit swapping that he had done with Wendy earlier, as he gripped his jeans.

" Stan I like you, I don't know why and sometimes I hate it! Do you think I want to love my best friend when I could date like Butters!", Kyle said pointing at the elevator door as if he was there. " I hate dreaming about you at night, and I hate that your always dealing with Wendys stupid shit!", Kyle continued feeling as if he'd opened some sort of fountain. " I hate seeing you stressing over a stupid argument with her, I hate seeing you cry when she decides to brake up with you and god I fucking hate when you have the nerve to crawl back to her after everything she's done!", Kyle yelled.

The space became silent as Kyle kept his angry tears at bay, Stan then feel to the floor holding his face. " Your right, I'm pathetic for doing all that", Stan mumbled into his hands, "I just, I've been with her for so long, I really do fucking love her, but fuck sometimes I do hate her also", Stan admited. He pulled his hands away to stare ay the roof of the elevator, "i really don't know how to feel about this confession".

Kyle and Stan feel silent again, "i don't hate you", Stan said biting his thumb, "it's just such a fucked up time to come out with it". Kyle stared at Stan, "it was never going to be a perfect time Stan", the two boys stare at one another as something in both there stomachs turn. Kyle kneels infront of Stan coming to eye level with him, "I'm glad you don't hate me, but I can't stop my feelings for you, god knows I've tried", Kyle whispered leaning in closer.

Then Stan surprised the red head, Stan closed the gap between them, there lips crashing into each other roughly. Kyle took time to recover but then took the lead pressing his hands into Stans chest and pushing his head back to the wall. The kiss was heated and it was everything Kyle had dreamed of, Stan pushed him away shaking his head, this made Kyle confused.

" I can't do it, I don't feel anything", Stan said standing up and going to press the buttons of the elevator, anger flared in Kyles chest. He was on cloud 9 just moments ago now he was being bitch slapped down to hell. " What the fuck does that mean! ", Kyle scram, "you can't fucking do that! You can't juts kiss me then brush me off!", Kyle yelled feeling a tightness in his chest.

Stan turned to him an angry look on his face, "I can do what ever the fuck I want! If I wanted to kiss you then I can! ", Stan scram. Both males stared at each other, "so what I'm a play thing now! ", Kyle hissed, "now I know how Cartman felt! What the fuck! ", Kyle slammed his fist into the wall. " What does Cartman have to do with this! ?", Stan yelled confused, " when Wendy would kiss Cartman then run back to you! When ever she felt like swapping spit with him", Kyle didn't care he was consumed by hate.

"When the fuck? ", Stan asked and Kyle rolled his eyes, "all the time in middle school and elementary school dip shit!", Kyle answered. Stan shook his head, "she only did it once in the fourth grade! ", Stan said hurt, "no Stan she did it several fucking times, she just never felt the fucking need to tell you". The elevator shifted causing both males to stumble, the doors opened to Cartman and Wendy talking as the electrician pulled at some wires.

" You boys ok? ", the man asked as Stan lunged forward pushing Cartman to the ground, "when the fuck were you going to tell me! ?", Stan yelled looking at Cartman and Wendy. Both teens looked at each other in confusion, "tell you what ass hole? ", Cartman asked looking over at Kyle who was just as angry. Stan jumped back grabbing his head and pulling his hair while turning to Wendy, "when we're you going to tell me! ", Wendy jumped at the yell.

People were beginning to gather, "when were you going to tell me that you were kissing Cartman behind my back all these years! You told me it was just that one time! ", Stan cried. Wendy bit her lip looking away, "why would you do that!?", Wendy had no words as Cartman stood up, "why does it matter what happened back then? What should matter is right now! ", Cartman yelled trying to keep the anger on him.

He could only guess that the plan hadn't worked out to Kyles favor, from what Cartman could see Kyle was in the verge of tears. He had no real time to ask what happened and Butters was no were to be seen, "you, why dint you tell me! ", Stan pointed at Cartman, good he had his attention. "What was I supposed to say, 'hey dude by the way me and your girl did some tonsil hockey behind the stage I hope you don't mind because she stomped all over my heart in the fucking proses!", Cartman answered.

This made Wendy feel guilt, Wendy never really knew she was playing with Cartman, she was no better than his x girlfriend. Wendy always assumed that Cartman just did what ever he wanted and had no problem walking away from something. Now both Cartman and Stan were staring each other down, Wendy looked over to Kyle who was holding his head in his hands.

Kyle looked like shit and even though Wendy and him weren't on best terms she felt bad for the red head. This was fucking with him and Stan really bad, they both looked completely lost without each other. Cartman was the only one next to Kenny who could drift between the boys and survive without them, but Stan abs Kyle were each others life force.

" Wendy! ", the raven haired girl turned to her boyfriend, "what now? ", Stan asked honestly, he looked so lost right at that moment. She looked at Kyle, "both of you need to make up, I don't care if Kyle loves you, you both can't live long without one another for some reason!", Wendy said crossing her arms. " I'm tired of every thing being so confusing, I'm not even sure if up is still up! ", Wendy huffed and looked away from the boys as Cartman nodded agreeing.

\\\\\\\ SWOOSH / / / /

The group sat silently eating, Cartmans phone began to vibrate and he stared at the screen before answering the call. " Yes", he said tiredly listening to who ever, "we'll clearly you, remember I'm back in Colorado", he said dryly. " I don't see how that's my problem", Cartmans face darkened, "Jeez try not to be such a hoe about it, remember I can fucking fire you in a heart beat", Cartman spat.

"Hmm you make it sound like your the only woman in my life", Cartman said leaning back in his chair. His eyes landed on Wendy, " I think I can find someone way better than you slut", the group stared at him, it been a while since he called anyone a slut. " I'm eating with her right now bitch", Wendy caught on leaning over to Stan, "Cartmans x", is all she said as the boy nodded.

"Burn in hell slut", he said before turning to his phone now it was a video call, "who is she? ", the girl asked, "fuck off". Cartman said taking a sip of soda, " I bet she is a he, always knew you were a bit gay", Cartman rolled his eyes as Wendy reached for the phone.

Something had possesed her body to move and grab the phone from his hands, "he's not gay", Wendy said staring at the brunette on the screen. Her smirk falling as she came to face with Wend, " were having lunch right now, and your getting in the way, I've heard about you and I can very well replace you just fine", Wendy said with professionalism.

The smirk returned and Wendy felt uncomfortable, "Your way to perfect for him, Eric will brake the shit out of you, your a virgin just like him", the girl smiled wickedly. " I know he will never do better than me", Wendy bit her tongue as Cartman took the phone back, "what did you want Sammy I don't have time for you", Cartman asked annoyed. " If it's about the meeting, I already answered your question now fuck right off", Cartman ended the call taking a big swig of his soda.

The two boys stared at one another before Kyle looked away, "I want to go Home", Cartman nodded, "I agree jew, it's been a long day", Cartman stood from the table. "Can we have a ride? ", Stan asked not looking up from his food, Cartman looked at Kyle who shruged and turned away, "come on".

The group walked to the car and Cartman helped Wendy into the back, her have lingering longer on his arm than normally. Cartman shook her off as he fixed his seat, getting into the car, they rode in silence, "I'll text you later", Kyle said as he climbed or of the car. The next stop was Stan abs he left without a word to Cartman or Wendy, the two now alone drove back home Wendy sitting behind Cartman.

Cartman bit his lip stopping at the side of the road, "come up here", is all he said as Wendy crawled over the seat to settle next to him. Cartman sighed deeply as Wendy fixed her belt, "you know, I don't know if I can see you with Stan anymore", Cartman admited. Wendy sat silently, "i-", Cartman stopped himself as they rounded the corner of there street, "forget it", Cartman pulled into his driveway.

Wendy reached over taking Cartmans face in between her hands to kiss him once more, there tongues dancing against each other. Cartman moved his hand to her hair holding her head in place as they kissed deeply, Cartman couldn't help but bite her lip causing Wendy to groan, "sshut up you love it", Cartman growled as he kissed her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here's the next chapter, I've read this a dozen times and I think I've gotten all the errors. English is sadly not my first language and I have barely become slightly proficient in it (from what my teachers have told me)**

 **So I'm sorry if I've missed something, thank you for sticking around !**

 **Not Matt or Tray!**

 **Chapter: Feeling suck!**

" 55, 56, 57", Cartman grunted as he lifted the bar over his chest, the cold morning air was perfect for the morning work out. " 60, 61", he exhaled watching the white smoke exit his mouth, he held the bar over him fixing his position on the bench, this was his last set before starting his morning run. After yesterday's miss adventure and the most amazing make out session with Wendy he has had to date. He couldn't help but think of her plump delicious lips against his, she had whispered in his ear at some point demanding that what ever was going on between them to have it continue.

Cartman dint argue with her but instead reminded her that he was playing for keeps, and Stan was definitely at his breaking point. " 100", Cartman sighed moving the bar to the guard and sitting up to stretch his arms, "here you go", Cartman nearly jumped out of his skin as his little sister stood next to him holding two cups. " I know you like to have a bit of tea before a run", she whispered taking a seat on a near by chair, Cartman looked down at the tea before shrugging and talking a sip, it was perfect.

He kept his surprise to himself as he took another sip, "Eric", Cartman dint bother to look over, "do you hate me? ". Cartman sighed setting the cup between his legs, "Lily", the blond girl shut her eyes, "you know I don't hate you, I don't hate alot of people well except Kyle but I digress", Cartman pinched the bridge of his nose. "It just irritates me that you take him for granted", Lily set her cup down, "Is that really it? ", Cartman looked over at her, "when I was growing up, my mother always told me that she wished she had a daughter, she would at times try to dress me up in dresses", Lily smiles.

"She was happy when she feel in love with him and was completely in bliss when she was pregnant with you", Cartman said glancing up at the dark sky. "I was happy that she was happy, up till then I was the only man in her life, so even though he might be with someone else, at least you know your dad, and enjoys seeing you", Lily took it all in. She looked at her brother a smile on her face, "i don't hate you kiddo, let's just leave it at that", Cartman took a huge gulp of tea as Lily did the same.

After sitting for a while Lily gladly took his cup and wished him a nice run as she walked to the kitchen. Truth be told Cartman did not hate her but was a bit jealous of her, she got to grow up surrounded by people who love her, she was in a shell of protection unlike Cartmans upbringing of having to look out for himself. Cartman reached for his toes stretching, Lily was the third person he loved next to his mom and Wendy, he could remember clearly the day she was born. He swore she wad the ugliest thing ever, he could remember the countless nights were she was up screaming her head off.

Cartman planned to kill her, he had set up everything to make it look like a crib malfunction but something stopped him. Maybe it was the look in her eyes when he came into her room in stead of his mom, the way she stared up at him with her tiny fat hands reaching for him. He stared at her as minutes flew by, ever since then she would only stop crying when Cartman decided to walk into her room.

Her little head turning desperately awaiting to see his face, Cartman wanted so bad to hate her but, they had a small bond something he couldn't explain. That had pissed Cartman off majorly, having unexplained feeling for her, then like everything he took those feelings and built a huge indestructible wall around them.

He began to sprint unaware of the onlooker who was beginning to follow him, Cartman decided to do the usual route, his house to Starks Pond and back. Cartman ran through the empty streets rounding a corner he bumped into someone, "watch it! ", Cartman growled looking down to see Stan and his very blood shot eyes.

Cartman stood back, "holy shit dude you look like literal dog shit", Stan groaned puling his blue hat over his eyes. " I need someone to talk to", Stan whispered and Cartman couldn't help bit sigh in frustration, " come on fag, the playground is near we can sit on the bench there", Cartman said patting his companions back. Stan smelled heavily of what Cartman could tell was tequila and beer, he had a sort tilt to his walk so Cartman had to keep a close eye on him while walking.

They both walked silently till they reached the bench were they sat, "so what's up? ", Cartman asked wanting to get it over with. "I kissed Kyle and I don't know how to feel about it", Cartman gaped, that was fucking straight to the point, Cartman coughed, "eh, this isn't really my forte". Cartman squirmed, he dint know the first thing about fag love, "I'm telling you because Kyle told me you had mixed feelings over Wendy", Cartman stared at the ground.

" I don't hate Kyle and in fact I kissed him first", Stan sighed into his hands, "I don't know if I want to do it again or kill him", Stan continued. "With Wendy what did you do? ", Cartman swallowed hard, "I dint do anything, I couldn't do anything, it's not like I could of forced her to stay with me when ever she felt like making out", Cartman admited scratching his cheek.

" I have had mixed feelings since like the fourth grade", Cartman fidgeted with his muscle shirt as Stan leaned forward holding his head. "Dude can I ask you something", Cartman said more of a statement than a question, "how do you honestly feel right now? How do you feel about Kyle and Wendy?". Cartman watched the boy sag forward with a deep shaking sigh, Cartman never had the pleasure of being in a love triangle, it had always been a straight goal for him.

This time was no different well he was technically in a love triangle but he had no real drama going trough him, like he dint want Stan or Kyle, yeah that was it. Stan sat up moving to face Cartman, Cartman of course quickly looked to him his eyes meeting his, Wendy and Stan had the same tint of blue but Wendy was most definitely lighter, " I feel like shit for kissing Kyle while I'm with Wendy, I dint hate the kiss I shared with him in fact it riled me up, I just can't be gay", Stan stood quickly.

" I'm a football and hockey player!, I'm supposed to be manly as fuck!", Stan yelled walking back and forth in the snow, "it must be that I'm sexualy frustrated". Cartman raised an eye brow as Stan continued, "Wendy just won't put out for some godeals awful reason and I guess it's killing me", Stan shook his head. " No that sounds really fucking selfish", Stan was ripping himself apart and as much as Cartman was enjoying it he had to stop the boy, maybe he could give him a little push to go with Kyle.

" Dude relax, your melting the snow around you with the ferocity of your anger, or sexual frustration", Cartman stopped him with one arm. Stan just stood against it breathing heavily, "look I am going to call Kenny to take you home, I need to get on my way home before my mom wakes up, to lecture me about leaving Lily alone in the morning", Cartman shook his head. "Talk to Kenny about it, maybe he can give you some like life changing advice", Cartman said a bit sarcasticly.

" How do you feel about Wendy? ", Cartman froze at the question, "I want the truth, maybe it will help", Stan sounded serious. Cartman bit his lower lip he wanted lie he wanted to tell him he was fucking crazy with his fag hormones but when he turned to answer Stan stepped back. " I fucking love her so god dam much it hurts", Stan wanted to say something but made the smarter choice of saying nothing.

X

" I think I should brake up with Stan", Wendy said as she flipped to the next page in her magazine, " why now? ". Bebe asked awaiting to hear what lame excuse she was going to use this time, "I think I've fallen in love with someone else", Wendy said testing the waters. She wasn't exactly sure herself if she loved Cartman, but she sure as hell felt alive around him and her heart couldn't help but begin racing when he mearly looked her way.

"Well fucking spill! Who the hell has captured your heart! ? Are you being serious!", Bebe let out as Wendy cringed at her yelling voice. " Bebe I can't really tell, I'm not even sure yet", Wendy said and Bebe clicked hey tongue, "Wendy if this guy is making you consider breaking up with Stan, you are definitely feeling something for the guy", Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Come on who? ", Bebe sang Wendy closed her eyes turning to lay on her back, "he's someone we know", Bebe sighs, "we know alot of guys Wendy". The girl giggles thinking of Cartman, "he's tough and a bad boy, he has the most amazing eyes and his lips are just-", Wendy jumped as Bebe shrieked, "You've kissed already! Wendy Testaburger are you cheating on your boyfriend!".

Wendy felt her checks heat up, "when you say it like that it sounds so messed up! ", Bebe took her best friends hands, "was it amazing?", Wendy looked away nodding. " Who the hell is it! ", Bebe demanded, "Bebe, Stanley is here for Wendy! ", both girls turned to marble, "eh! Coming! ", Wendy yelped standing from the girl.

They ran down and sure enough Stan was there fiddling with his gloved hand, "Stan?", the boy looked up with a smile. "Sorry babe, I need to talk to you, I'm sorry to pull you away from Bebe". Bebe shruged, "I'm call you later", Wendy turned to the blond who was now half way back up the stairs. "Shall we? ", Stan asked with his arm out towards her Wendy hesitated but took it without question.

The two soon left the house and we're walking down the side walk, "we're is everyone?", Wendy asked and Stan laughed. "The Canadians are up in arms again so of course most of the adults are out petitioning, also Cartman", Wendy bit her lip. " You know when he left things seemed to settle down, now we're fighting Canada again?", Stan laughed, " yeah your right! , Cartman may have a pull for crazy shit to happen around him".

The couple laughed and then became quite, "so what's up? ", Wendy asked feeling a bit off, "I had a nice talk today with Cartman in the morning". Wendy nodded feeling a bit of anxiety hit her, "what happen did you guys get into an argument again? ", Wendy asked as she heard some footsteps behind them. They turn in time to avoid the collision with the... the... Canadian, not far behind a tall man chased after him with a hockey mask and stick.

He could closely resemble Jason Vorhees if it wasn't for his brown hair and hockey stick. He looked absolutely terrifying, they were both surprised the Canadian man was running so fat from him. Both Stan abs Wendy would of probably shit their pants and pass out on the spot if something like that was after them.

"Look guy! We can talk aboot this like civil men! ", the Canadian yelled. The man took out a stun gun and the little prongs flew from the gun and pierced the man in the back. " Finally you bastard!", the two turned to Cartman who was panting as he pulled his mask up, "sup guys", Cartman said casually as he walked passed then to pick up the semi unconscious Canadian. She saw it as amazing how simply he picked the man up and swung him on his shoulder being careful not to knock his mask off.

"See you tomorrow", Cartman said casually walking away with his prize, "WAIT! ", both males turn to Wendy one scared the other confused. " Why are you yelling? ", Cartman asked a bit annoyed, "you just tazed a guy infront of us! ", Cartman wiggled his finger. "Correct word is Canadian", Wendy rolled her eyes, "and your running around in a hockey uniform!", Cartman was going to protest but shut his mouth. He dint quite feel in the mood to lecture someone over the origins of hockey so he would let this one side this one time. Besides he had Butters holding down the fort and well if Butters had sided with the Mexicans he can side with the Canadians and Cartman was going to have non of that.

" Your welcome, this guy had been running from border patrol, he has stabed a police officer Wendy, I think in doing him justice with just tazing him", Stan opened his mouth to say something as Wendy cut him of, "Cartman he's still human". Cartman rolled his eyes, "Wendy we can talk about this another time, I need to put this one in the cage with the others and chace down another one", Cartman began to walk away again.

"Hey tell Kyle to call me later!", Stan finally said as Cartman shruged, the two watched the tall brunet walk out of sight were Wendy then turned to Stan. "You know I thought you were joking about the whole Canada thing", Wendy shook her head disappointed making Stan laugh, "just wait till the Mexicans start to invade again or even worse Satan to battle santa or something".

Wendy smiled before laughing as Stan scratched his head, in all his years with Wendy this is the most he's laughed with her. God they're relationship was really fucked, Stan took her hand in his, ,"come before we bump into another Canadianbegging for his life". The couple walked to Starks Pond wich was surprisingly empty for the time is day and sat at one of the many available benches.

Wendy leaned her back against the bench sighing happily, Cartman had looked amazingly attractive running around the way he was. Wendy couldn't help but day dream of him wearing that exact mask for, other, things. Wendy quickly shook the thought away to look over at Stan who was staring off into nothing, something felt off what could of Cartman told him.

Her thoughts occupied her mind as Stan looked over to her, their eyes met both looking for something, "I have to tell you something". Stan started looking away almost immediately, "and I dint know how to say it without sounding like a complete ass hole". Wendy watched her fidgeting boyfriend awaiting for him to continue, "I've had alot on my mind and a lot of fucking emotions flowing through me", Stan kicked at the snow.

" I've come across feeling that I'm not to sure of, and it sucks because, well...", Stan trails off looking out onto the almost frozen lake. " You want to brake up don't you", Wendy mumbles also looking forward towards the pond, " yeah...", Stan whispers. The two sit silent and unmoving for a few minutes before looking at one another, "I still wish to stay friends", Stan mumbles scratching his neck.

Wendy stares at him biting her lip, there were moments like this were her heart ached, it was always after a brake up were she just wanted to jump him. Kiss him into oblivion and forget about the world but then again, Cartman came into her mind. She only felt this way about Stan in moments like this, with Cartman it was a regular thing, maybe a brake like this would be good for them.

" Of course Stan, we have been together a long time", Stan nods as he smiles sadly at her he reaches for her and slowly kisses her cheek. " Who knows maybe we'll get back together and everything will be better", Wendy rolls her eyes unintentionaly and Stan looks away hurt, "who knows Stan", Wendy whispers. They hear distant gunfire and they both sigh, "we better get home before we get hurt", Stan says standing and stretching his arms above his head. "Sounds good", Wendy replies standing next to him, Stan reached for her hand and takes it, "I'll walk you home".


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter up and running! Enjoy :)**

 **DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK!**

 **Chapter 8: Youth's!**

The group sat around the table as usual with Cartman snoring loudly, " he knew he had school today and yet he was up chasing down Canadians", Kyle said shaking his head. "How did that end by the way? With your mom being the head coordinator for it again", Kenny asked skimming the porn magazine he held. " I don't even know dude, all I know is that my mom is also passed out due to coming in late last night", everyone looks over at the sleeping brunet.

" He was chasing them down with a hockey stick and a stun gun", Stan said scratching his head, "really? I saw him falcon kick someone to the ground", Kenny spoke looking away from his magazine. " Dude no way", Stan protested, "dude I'm serious he did NOT see that coming it was fucking brutal!", Kenny said with a big smile. "Would you guys shut up I'm trying to sleep", Cartman mumbles from under his arm, "well if your so tired why the hell did you come today? ", Kyle asked as Cartman lifted his head.

" Fuck you jew", Cartman whispered weakly as his head slammed back in the table, everyone chuckled as two approaching females came to the table. " Morning guys! ", Bebe sang as they all waved to her except Cartman who was already asleep again, "you boys look like your getting along today", Bebe said while taking a seat next to Kenny. " I guess", is all Kyle said while looking over his math homework, " Kyle what's wrong with Cartman?", Wendy asked looking over the brunets sleeping form.

" He was out Americaning the fuck out of the Canadians yesterday, so he dint get much sleep", Kenny answered, Wendy nodded taking a seat next to Stan. " Oh yeah we're no longer dating", Wendy said awkwardly as Kyles and Cartmans heads shot towards them, "what? ", both of them said in unison. "Yeah we agreed to take a brake from one another", Stan said while clearing his throat, Kyle and Cartman looked to each other before nodding at once.

"Well that's uh-", Cartman stopped looking at Kyle, "sorry to hear that guys?", Kyle finished an eye brow raised, "they will probably hook up in a week", Kenny said from his mag. " Maybe", Cartman whispered under his breath as he stood from the table, " hey how are the calls going? ", Cartman asked looking down at Kenny, "oh very good! I think we have someone who would like to begin distribution of our products, the paperwork has however not reached me yet so I can't say for certain".

Cartman nodded, "good work", Kenny smiled before looking back down at his porn mag that Bebe was now looking at. "Well I'ma head to the stadium maybe do a couple of laps on the ice", Stan nodded as he glanced at Kyle who was writing in his notebook. "Wait you were just dead tired? ", Cartman shruged, "found some energy sleeping within me". Stan glanced back at the red head he couldn't help but notice how his head bobbed just a little when writing, Stan found it a bit adorable. He looked away before someone took notice of his lingering stare to look down at his backpack, " so Wendy you still haven't told me! ", Stan looked up to see Bebe grinning madly as Wendy fumbled with her jacket.

" Bebe not now ok, Wendy mumbled biting her lip, "FINE!", Bebe signed annoyed looking back at the magazine Kenny held. " That position is the best", she whispered into his ear and it made Kenny's skin crawl he felt brave so he looked her dead in the eye. " I wouldn't know, you wanna show me? ", Kyle and Stans jaws drooped as Wendy turned an unnatural pink color, Bebe only smirked taking his hands and leading him away from the table.

"Holy shit yes! ", Kenny cheered as the couple disappeared from the cafeteria, the group took a few seconds to shake off what had happened. "I'ma go", Wendy finally said taking her bag and standing quickly to leave, she was going to chace down Cartman and probably have a small talk with him. Stan was left with Kyle who was staring a hole trough his math homework and table, "Kyle", Stan whispered awaiting an answer that never came, "do you hate me? ", Kyle though long and hard about what to answer.

He could tell Stan to fuck off or he could say no and see were that would take them, "Stan", Kyle sighed looking up from his work, "I'm gay for you, I'm trying really hard not to show it since we're at school right now so please for the love of God just-". Kyle felt something warm on his hand he looked down to find Stan holding his hand, " Kyle I don't want you to hate me, I don't care if your gay for me, I miss you buddy".

Kyle bit his lip as he tore his hand from him, "stop being gay dude and go get some orange juice so we can finish this homework". Stan smiled widely as Kyle tried his best to pout, " alright! ", Stan quickly stood from the table to run to the breakfast line, Kyle could only stare at Stan little ass as he ran. He felt the familiar tightness in his pelvic area and groaned, Kyle was going to drive himself into madness.

X

" Cartman seriously, Jesus did not exist when the dinosaurs walked the earth! ", Wendy said frustrated as she slammed her pencil on the table. " How are you so sure? ", Cartman asked with a smile, he completely loved seeing Wendy angry, it was an insanely sexy look for her. " Cartman can we just chose a subject that we can both agree on", Wendy growled Cartman could only smile, "how about we do the nazis?", Wendy could feel herself shaking.

There was no way she was winning this so she just sighed deeply and nodded defeated, "cool! ", Cartman cheered. " Es wird schmerz ich verspreche sein", (it will be painless i promise) Wendy couldn't help but smirk. Across the room Kyle sat tapping his pen on the note pad as Kenny eye raped Bebe who was sitting facing him. The two blonds lusting after one another from across the room, Kyle flings his pen at Kenny which successfuly hits him in the eye, "ah dude really? !", Kyle smirks as his blond friend holds his eye.

" Concentrate Kenny", the red head looks back down at his note book, "are you and Stan a thing now?", Kyle shook his head. " Nope I don't think we ever will Ken", the blond rolled his eyes sketching a huge question mark on his page. They hear laughing and look back to see Cartman and Wendy smiling at one another, Kyle was jealous how well it was going for Cartman, he basically had Wendy by the balls. Well if girls had balls.

"Those two are so made for one another", Kenny whispers smiling as Wendy reached to smack Cartman in the arm. " Yeah they are", Kyle admits looking away, "Just give Stan time, I'm sure he'll come out of the closet soon enough". Kyle blushes closing his eyes, "shut up Kenny", the blond snickers looking over at Bebe and winking her way, he could still taste her on his lips and he was sure Bebe would be the death of him, but it would be the best death of his life.

X

"Pass it!", Clyde yells slamming his stick on the ice, Craig looks over at him nodding moving into position to pass it. Cartman quickly claims the puck while pushing him to the ground, "have to be faster than that Craig!", Stan dances besides the brunet making sure no one's after him. " BOOM! ", Cartman yells as he hits the puck into the net, "Great shot! ", Stan yells looking up at him, "hell yes it was, everything I do is fucking great! ", Cartman smirks.

Stan bites his tongue as the coach skates over, "great match guys! Go ahead and get changed, well have practice next Wednesday", all the boys nodded skating to the exit. In the locker room all the boys cracked jokes about each other's butt cracks and all that as Stan found his eyes wondering. He eyed each of his team mates abs and muscles, he had never noticed how attractive muscles were, he turned facing Cartman who was in the middle of pulling off his jersey.

Stan mentally slapped himself forcing himself to look away and focus on changing into his own clothing. " So have you and Kyle made up? ", Cartman asked rolling on his deodorant, "kinda", Stan whispered looking away biting his lip. " Well that's good at least", Cartman mumbles pulling on his shirt, Stan sighs happily as he looks at him, "well I'ma take off,see you tomorrow", Cartman slams the locker closed walking away.

Cartman looked like he was in a hurry to get home, Stan only shruged pulling on his own shirt. The boys around him were talking in there own little groups, Stan missed Kyle, he slams his locker tossing his bag over his shoulder. " Hey Stan ", the boy looks up to see Token leaning against the wall nearest the entrance to the locker room, "what's up? ".

Token smiles, "I heard your and Wendy are taking a brake", Stan felt nauseous he had a feeling he knew were this was heading. " I was wondering if it be cool if maybe I asked her out", Token spoke while rubbing his neck. Stan really dint know how to respond, he could tell him to back off but that would be wrong, Wendy wasn't his anymore, Stan bit his lip thinking. "I really don't know why you're asking me dude, she can do what ever she wants after all", Token smiles, "yeah your right".

He watches the boy turn on his heel, "well wish me luck", Stan watched the teen run from the locker room. Stan tightened his grip on his bag as he left the locker room also, he was angry but he had to be cool, Stan wondered to think of Kyle and his red curls. The boy sighs happily feeling a bit better before he feels the nausea again, Stan was most positive he was going gay for Kyle.

X

Wendy sighs happily as she closses her laptop, she hears some faint pounding that had been going on for a few good hours. She walks to her window pulling it open, she leans out looking around to find the source of the noise. Her jaw nearly drops as she catches a glimpse of Cartman shirtless and punching his bag.

She had the strongest urge to kiss every single muscle that he displayed and discover new ones, she bit her tongue looking away her eyes landing on a faded photo. She reached for it the photo of her and Stan hugging, both looking happy, in the background Kyle, Cartman and Kenny stood talking. Cartmans old frame in view she glanced outside at the current Cartman punching the bag. They were both completely different people, Wendy dropped the photo on the floor to stare at the figure dancing in the snow.

She watched him punch, kick and wipe the sweat from his brow repeatedly, she couldn't help but lick her lips when Cartman pulled on his crotch. She knew he was probably fixing his boxers from all the kicking but she couldn't help bit feel curious to what hid beneath the shorts. She had seen a penis before, she once snuck a peak at Stans when they were at a pool party. She couldn't help but wonder how Cartmans could look, maybe it was big, or it could also be a two inch terror.

"Take a picture it will last longer", Wendy nearly jumped from her skin at the sudden voice, she turns quickly to see Bebe snickering. " How the hell did you get in? ", Wendy asked trying to calm her beating heart, "your mom let me in duh", Bebe said walking over to stand next to the window.

"He is definitely something to look at", Wendy huffed closing her window and curtains, the moment was ruined no need to keep the view with Bebe now in the room. "Oh come on Wendy you know I'm just teasing you", Bebe smirked taking a last peak out the window.

Wendy slumped on her bed picking up the dropped photo at the same time, "damn you still have that old thing? ", Bebe said moving to sit next to her. " Yeah I do", Wendy let a frown set on her face as she sighed laying it on her bed, "is Cartman the one who stole your heart? ", Bebe asked as Wendy turned away. " OMG AND YOUR KISSED HIM! ", Wendy closed her eyes feeling her cheeks flair up, "no wonder you were perving on him just now".

" How was it? ", Wendy finally looked over at her blond friend, "that's kinda personal", Bebe rolled her eyes, "you told me when you kissed Stan, this is basically the sane thing, except his friend". Wendy cringed, " your right this is his friend, isn't there a rule that states never to date your x's best friend? ", Wendy asked as Bebe snorted. "Not if his friends is freaking hot and single", Wendy took her turn to roll her eyes, "well if you must know, it was amazing, his lips were freaking bliss and the second time it was better than the first".

Bebe smiled and Wendy blushed, "he just, I don't know what it is but that guy has so much pent up energy, when he releases it is fucking amazing", Wendy explains tossing herself back. " Wow you make it sound like you guys have had sex", Wendy blushes, "mouth sex yes".Bebe laughs as Wendy covers her face with her pillow, "shut up Bebe".

X

Cartman hadn't noticed the shiny brand new Mercedes that had pulled up to Wendys house as he shoveled the snow. " Cartman?", the brunet turns to Token who looked just as confused as he felt, "Token?". The two stood silent, "what are you doing here you black ass hole? ", Cartman asked tossing the shovel on his shoulder, "I'm looking for Wendys house".

Cartman glared at him, "what for? ", Token glared back, "none of your god damn business", Cartman smirked looking away. " She doesn't like black ass holes Token so might as well leave", this time Token chuckled, "you know what they say, once you go black you can't go back". Cartman felt annoyed as Wendys front door flew open Wendys father walking out, "ah Mr. Testaburger! is your daughter home? ".

Wendy's father looked from one boy to the other, one who was very tall and very dark skinned and one also tall and very shirtless."Em yes once moment", he quickly turned to yell into the house, Cartman growled annoyed that he dint have time to shove Token away. Soon Wendy was at the door looking lovely like always her beige cardigan hanging loosely on her form with her baggy cherry printed pj's pants.

Cartman wanted nothing more to tear her clothing to shreds as Token approached her, "hey Wendy, I wanted to talk to you", Token spoke awkwardly. Wendy glanced between the two boys her eyes lingering on Cartmans for a while to long, "what's up? ", she finally said. Cartman couldn't help but frown and turn away going back to what he had been doing.

" I wanted to ask if you wanted to go see a movie some time? ", Cartman fought the urge to run at Token with his shovel above his head, as he chased the boy down. Beating him to a bloody pulp then dig the hole to bury his body and return to his life, "eh what? ", Wendy asked confused. " I heard you and Stan broke up and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to get to know one anther better".

Cartman shoveled the snow furiously trying to ignore the voices, his anger flaring all at once, "well you see that's the thing I'm kinda interested in someone at the moment". Cartman froze resisting the urge to turn to her, "eh! Well it wouldn't hurt to just go on one date! Come on we'll do what ever you want", Cartman smiled at Tokens beging. At the same time Cartman wondered who could have Wendy's attention, and if it wasn't him then he might just soon go on a small hunting trip.

"Can I sleep on it? ", Wendy finally said as Token jumped, "of course! I'll wait for you tomorrow, thank you", Token basically shouted. Cartman couldn't help but turn to glare at him annoyed, "fuck you fat ass! ", Token yelled skipping to his car. Both Cartman and Wendy watched Token peel out and disappear into the distance, "fucking ass hole", Cartman mumbles walking to his garage.

" Hey Cartman", the boy turned to see Wendy smiling and waving at him, he lifted his hands to wave back but dropped it instead to pull open the garage door and toss the shovel in. He felt angry and jealous for who ever Wendy was interested in, he just wanted to go inside shower play some LoL and call it a day.

When he finally came back out from the garage Wendy's door was closed, Cartman sighed deeply as he slammed the garage door down. It felt like it was going to be a long week already.

X

" Why the hell did she say yes! ", Cartman scram as he ran back and forth on the ice, "dude calm down ", Kyle pleaded. " Fuck you Kyle! At least your butt budy is still fucking single!", Cartman scram coming to a quick holt the small flakes of ice sparking up. " That fucking AH! ", Cartman growled as he flung himself forward crashing against the glass, "Cartman dude really chill, I'm sure there's a reason!".

Kyle felt a bit terrified at how much speed and strength his friend had, ,also he has never seen Cartman this angry, he was used to his small spats and curses but not this. Kyle had never seen I'ma flip a freaking car and kill a man angry Cartman and he was positively terrified. "Look, Kenny is banging Bebe im sure he can get some information", Cartman slowed down taking in Kyles words.

"Now please stop trashing the ring", Cartman looked around to notice the deep groves inbeded into the ice. "Come on let's just go to first period and I'll try to get in contact with Ken", Cartman signed nodding as he skated towards the exit, Kyle quickly took his phone out and began to text Kenny.

The blond in question was panting as he pulled his pants back on, "damn babe you never seam to stop surprising me. Bebe giggled as she fixed her top, they become still when they hear a slight buzzing, Kenny reached for his phone, "who is it? ", Kenny smiles, "the fag", Bebe lifts a brow, " Stan? ", Kenny laughs, "no Kyle".

He reads the message before texting back, "hey Bebe what's up with Wendy and Token?", Kenny asked straight out. Bebe gives him a confused look, "nothing? Why is there something gong on?", Kenny took his girlfriend in, "she dint tell you anything? ", Bebe thought hard, "well he did come by yesterday to ask her-Oh my god! ". Kenny jumped at the sudden yell, "she said yes?!", Kenny stared at her waiting for an explanation that never came.

Instead Bebe ran from the utility closet to hunt down her best friends before class started, leaving a very lonely Kenny alone. The blond also exited the closet looking around making sure no one had seen his girlfriends sudden appearance.

He smelled a shit storm cooking and he wasn't too sure if he wanted to be present when it exploded. The bell rang signaling the beginning of the day, Kenny shoved gods hands into his pockets abs walked down the hall spotting a certain football player.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Claim me**

" Token is having a pool party", is all Cartman heard as he swirled his lunch into a huge mess. "What's the occasion?", Stan asked as he took a bite if his sandwich, "celebrate him and Wendy", Cartman tried to remain calm as Butters set his milk on the table. " That is really weird", Kyle admitted looking over to see if Cartman was ready to enter his 'hulk' mode.

Cartman had been flinging fits of anger ever since Wendy and Token took it past a fist date, he almost killed a student walling by once. Kyle had grown somewhat use to it but he knew he had yet to see the blood flow, that anger on the ice was just the top of it all, Cartman was slowly loosing it. What every walls he had prepared coming back home were slowly being torn down by none other than Wendy and Token.

" Well he's invited everyone in the senior class so are you going? ", Butters asked looking around the take in all the boys, "they have only been together for a week", Stan said as he sipped his soda. " I know but it's the only time you get to see what Token has in that mansion", Kenny mumbled popping a chip into his mouth. " I guess", is all Cartman could say, he was planning on destroying Token, he could possibly drown him. Everyone knew that black people swam poorly, it could work.

" Well its after school so I guess I'll see you fellers there", Butters stood taking his tray with him, the boys sat quietly, "are you really going?", Kyle asked still looking at Cartman. "Of course why would I want to miss such an important thing like this", Cartman said sarcasticly. Stan smirked, "well I guess I have to go buy new swim trunks", Kenny looked over to see Kyle physically stiffen.

"I'll see you guys there then", Cartman said standing from the table leaving his tray on the surface, Cartman was to busy plotting to care for it. Kyle was also planning in his head, Token really was an ass hole and he hated seeing Wendy under his arm, so he wished to help Cartman get her. He did help get Stan alone and away from her, so he had to somehow return the favor.

X

"What a pain", Cartman mumbled as he parked his car looking over at the mansion, knowing somewhere in their Wendy was with Token. Cartman growled standing from his car and making sure it was locked, his boots crunched against the gravel as he reached the concrete walk way leading to the front door.

He had debated coming all afternoon as he walked circles in his room, beating himself up on a way too win Wendy back. Then after deciding he had to go trough his storage boxes to find his swimming trunks that he always wore back when living in California. He fought hard with himself as he pulled on his clothing over his swim wear wanting to change his mind. When finally noticing he was already kinda late and had to speed right over to the Black's mansion.

Cartman looked around to see if anyone else had arrived so he wouldn't walk in alone, noticing no one was around, everyone of course already inside, he sighed frustrated as he walked up the steps. Glaring at the door he runs the door bell as someone quickly pulls it open, " come in! ", Wendy said happily before noticing who it was. Cartman stared down at her unmoving until she looked away, he stepped into the house not wanting to look back.

"Weres the changing room? ", Cartman asked as Wendy lead him to were the party was being held, " um there isn't one, everyone is undressing by the pool, most of them have their swim wear under their clothes". Cartman only nodded as he began to unzip his jacket, Wendy bit her lip nervously as he slid it off working on his belt next. " You don't have to do it right now you know", Wendy finally said blushing madly .

Cartman dint notice since he dint bother to look over at her, they soon heard music and splashing, "there you are dude! ". Cartman meet with Kyle who was already in his swim wear, he looked like a total gay wad but Cartman dint feel like insulting him. " Sup weres the booze?", Cartman asked ignoring that Wendy still stood next to him.

" Dude get undressed the pool is amazing and a lot of girls showed up wearing very appealing swim suits dude", Cartman smiled at that. He quickly took off his remaining clothes as Wendy blushed only this time Kyle noticed. " Maybe I can get lucky and get laid by the pool side", Cartman said his mind trailing to doing some chick and spilling his seed in Tokens pool water.

"That's disgusting Cartman", Wendy spoke causing him to turn to her, her eyes trying very hard to stay on his. " What ever", Cartman said simply walking away Kyle chuckled following behind him. Wendy felt angry, she dint want Cartman sleeping with some random chick especially while in the pool. She felt strong arms snake around her waist,"hey babe let's get going", Token whispered into her ear.

The only reason she went out with Token was to make Cartman jealous wich had worked when she heard that he destroyed the hockey ring. Now he was calm and he dint even bother looking at her, he looked at her more when she was with Stan and now she was getting the cold shoulder. " Yeah let's go", she said walking hand in hand with Token, he wasn't in anyway a bad guy he was actually really sweet and had plans for his life.

But like Stan he was very kind, again her mind twisted to Cartman, since he was back he was alot more gentle with certain things but somewere in him was that same ass hole she knew. Wendy admited she missed kissing him, she would have so many wet dreams of them just making out and would wake up disappointed.

She had thought of running or sneaking to his house to give herself to him, but she knew that once she gave in she wouldn't escape him. Cartman still had many demons that she had yet to shine a light on, what if he still hadn't changed, but she also thought that she could be pushing him to becoming the same ass hole he was long ago.

"Cartman over here!", girls yelled as Cartman stood by the pool side stretching, he playfully winked at one of the girls before jumping in. Wendy was truly disappointed, she really wished she could feel him and she would die just to feel his lips on hey neck again. It was so wrong to think the way she was while walking side by side with the one person age chose to stay with.

Meanwhile Cartman emerged from the water inhaling sharply as now girls called for his attention, he simply waved at them. He looked around spotting his friends and effortlessly swam to them, he really did miss swimming, he missed the beach, the waves. He sometimes missed his bitch of an X girlfriend waiting for him on the shore, he liked to imagine Wendy there instead.

Her long flowing hair being stroked by the ocean winds as she waited for him, her long sexy pale legs welcoming the California sun. Having her lay on top of him as they made or on the beach as distant birds and with the rhythm of the ocean waves crashing against the shore.

He finally reaches the pool side and pulls himself from the water, "what's good water horse", Kenny teased as he avoided Cartmana glare. "Dude you look so chill", Stan said before taking a sip of his beer, "I love swimming man", is all the brunette said. They all nod as Kyle runs over holding an arm full of beers and liquor, "be careful dude there's like water all over the place you could skip and have one of those bottles stab you trough your throat", Kenny lectured.

Kyle gave him a grin look as he passed the booze around, "this is a freaking massive pool", Stan admited looking around the giant room. "Yeah well that's what happens when you live off your parents wealth", Cartman mumbles chugging the beer down. The boys catch sight of Token making moves on Wendy only to have her shoot him down.

"They haven't even kissed", Kenny said taking a sip of his drink, "dude they have been dating for a week I'm pretty sure they have kissed", Stan groaned closing his eyes. "Nope Bebe told me that Wendy isn't interested in kissing him, since she has someone else on her mind", Cartman snorted at Kennys statement. " Then why the hell is she still with him? ", Cartman asked angrily, " she wants to make him jealous for some god awful reason", Kenny answered.

The boys all nodded trying to mane sense of it, "but wouldn't that just drive the guy off?", Kyle asked scratching his head. Once more the boys nodded, " girls dude they think way to complicated ", Stan said chugging his beer, "well its Tokens problem now", he added standing and walking away from the group.

Kyle stared after him bitting his lip, "your gay side is showing", Cartman mumbled splashing the water with his hand. " I can't help it", Kyle groans Kenny chuckles as he looks between the two boys, "you guys need to get laid! ". The two boys turn to the blond both sharing the same intensity in their glare, "fuck you".

Kenny shrugs away from both boys as he looks over the female population spotting his girlfriend among the chatting girls. "I'ma go find a girl to mouth fuck", Cartman says as he slips back into the water, "what about-", Kyle starts but stops as he catches Cartman stare. He looked like someone who could care less anymore, "if she wants to play the jealousy game, well then game on".

Cartman turned swimming towards the girls who were sitting next to Wendy and Token, Cartman props himself up on the pool side so only his legs were in the water. "Sup ladies, I was wondering if one of you would kindly lend me some of you company and come have a few drinks by the bar", Cartman smiled as the girls giggled.

Wendy bit her lip trying not to pay any attention, "what do we get out of it? ", one of the girls asked her hands still covering her mouth. "I was hoping to find that out", Cartman answered winking seductively at the girls, of course they lost their shit. Some started to push each other to get to him as Cartman smirked at the sight of them fighting over him, he felt someone swim next to him and he looked over to see Red.

Her green eyes staring up at him a shy smile on her lips, her tits basically hanging out of her very small tight top."I'll join you if you don't mind", perfect is all that Cartman could think of as he turned completely to her. " You know I hear that red heads know how to have fun, I wonder if that's true?', Cartman teased sensing the anger Wendy was oozing.

" Why don't we find out", Red teased swimming ahead, Cartman dint hesitate to swim after her as across the pool, Kyle and Kenny sat amazed at Cartmans charm. Wendy looked absolutely angry and Token was completely oblivious to it, "dude Wendy looks like she's about to murder someone", Kyle whispered as Kenny nodded.

They could see Wendys eyes glued on the couple now walking to the bar, Red clearly swinging her hips to keep Cartmans attention. Cartman was a one girl kinda man, but when his one girl was of being a bitch and thinking she could tease him, well Wendy had another thing coming. Cartman wasn't to big on jealousy but after being so close to having her and now seeing her parade herself with Token was more than disgusting.

Cartman was out for blood and having Red drape herself on him, was just what he needed, he wasn't interested in fucking her. In fact he wasn't even interested in kissing her, he just wanted enough to push Wendy, that's what he was planning as he let his hand trail down Reds hip line.

The girl obviously enjoying the gesture as Wendy seamed to snap, Cartman raised his cup to his lips sipping the mixed alcohol mixture. "So do you have any interest in any guys here? ", Cartman purred leaning in close to the red head, "I have an eye on a guy yeah", Red answered. "Why don't we find somewere a little more private and talk there", she added licking her lips, Cartman found this enticing as he nodded following her.

He glanced over to see Wendy watching them closely as they walked away to an unknown location. He could see her frown as Red grabbed his hand signaling him to hurry, Cartman only smirked and looked away his attention completely on the red head now.

X

Wendy was beyond pissed she was fuming she would put Satan to shame with how angry she was, she wanted to rip Red to shreds. Wendy stood quickly startling her boyfriend, "sorry I need to use the ladies room", she lied quickly moving away from him before he could say a thing. She speed walked in the direction they had gone to hopping to catch them before anything would happened between them.

Her heart was in her ears, she never imagined that Cartman would retaliate and play along, but this was fucking Eric Cartman. She should of known better than to tease him and expect him to take it, she began jogging looking into every room down the hall slowing when she came to a closed one. Swallowing dryly, the door was left slightly open, her eyes quickly peaking in to see Cartman pulling at his swim trunks the velcro screaming as he ripped it off.

"Come on stop teasing", Red purred as she could hear Cartman smirk, "can't you be patient, I like seeing people squirm before getting what they want". Wendy bit her lip as his trunks began to move down, she could almost see his butt in full view she had to stop him, she wouldn't allow anyone else to see him like that except her.

She pushed the door open quickly as Cartman looked over his shoulder at her emotionless at her, Red however panicked and tossed a blanket over herself. " Wendy what the fuck! ", the girl scram frustrated, "sorry Tokens parents were pretty anal about this, so I need to ask you guys to go back to the pool ". Red huffed as Cartman simply smiled, he knew it was bull shit, but his plan had worked.

"Go on back ill handle her", Cartman said helping the girl up from the bed, " just don't tell Token", Red of course smiled before walking away glaring at Wendy as she reached the door. Cartman waited to make sure Red was pretty far down the hall before saying anything, he smiled wickedly at her causing her skin to crawl.

"I never took you as someone having a jealousy problem, but I forget you sent a teacher to the sun", Cartman whispered his eyes on hers. He had looked her over as Red was leaving the room, her two piece swim set left little to the imagination, he felt the urge to just rip it all off and take her. He had to have patience or he could scare her away, he watched her fidget before closing the door behind her, this Cartman dint expect.

He expected a lecture and to be called an ass hole, but not Wendy closing and making sure the door was closed. He watched her slowly walk to him playing with her fingers as she did her eyes looking from object to object in the room thinking about what she was about to do.

Wendy was thinking very carefully about her next move as she stopped just a few feet from him, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She bit her lip as she silenced all the screaming voices in her head, all the ones that pushed her forward and the losing ones that scram for her to run away. She looked up meeting his gorgeous eyes as she reached up taking his face between her hands pulling him down to her.

"I'm the only one that can see you naked, and be the only one to fucking kiss you", she whispered as their lips crashed. Cartman was taken back by her words but recovered quickly to return the kiss, his arms circling her hips, bringing her to him. Wendy bit his lip causing him to groan and shot her tongue into his mouth preparing to battle his for control.

She took the time to run her hands up his chest, feeling his skin and every muscle react to her touch. Then feeling a little lose skin left that dint bother her, he felt her hands run up her spine pulling at her top feeling it loosen. Wendy couldn't help but panic she felt his hand snake up her till he reached the sensitive skin under her top, his large hands taking a hand full and squeezing as she moaned into his mouth.

He moaned back thrusting his hips forward something extremely hard and large grind against her hip. Curiousity was beginning to get the best of her before the door was torn open, Cartman quickly turned her away from the door and quickly tied her top back on. She was completely amazed how fast his fingers could move before he was violently torn away from her by a very angry Token.

" YOU ASS HOLE! ", Token yelled as the two teens wrestled on the ground for dominance, Cartman quickly swinging his head back to land a hit and breaking Tokens nose. Soon Kenny and Kyle were trough the door trying to pry Token away from Cartman as he tried his best to choke the brunet out. "Token let go dude!", Kenny yelled as he tried to pry his fingers from Cartmans neck while Cartman was punching at his kidneys and Kyle was failing to stop him.

Wendy stood there froze watching everything go down until she noticed Cartmans trunks were still un fastened and a light trail of brown hair led down his naval to his shorts. She slapped her cheeks tearing her mind from dirty thoughts as she inhaled, "STOP IT!", all the of them stop to look over at her. " Just stop, Token let him go", Token was about to protest but his girlfriend was on the verge of tears.

" Token, I want to brake up", Token quickly glared at Cartman who was rubbing his neck, "Token is my choice, we both know our relationship had been... awkward". Token shot up quickly to her side, "wWendy llisten, we can fix this, I mean we can talk about it", Wendy smiled at the teen patting his chest, "I've made my choice". Tokens head dropped with a deep sigh as Cartman stood from the floor fixing his trunks.

The brunet turned to wall away from the group when he felt a hand stop him, Kenny blocked his exit with his small framed body. "Token dude let's head back out, let's get waisted!", Kenny said keeping his eyes on Cartman. Token agreed walking past the brunet shoving him to the side, Cartman dint react to the act and simply watched them leave, "talk to her". Kyle whispered before leaving the room, it was silent as Cartman turned to face the one person that's been hunting him Wendy smiled lightly, they were finally alone.

 **sorry I've been gone, planning a trip up to California for the summer is no easy task, again I'm sorry for any mistakes. I will keep updating, since things ate now moving along so I'll see you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for disappearing like I have, been taking my time typing this chapter, hope you enjoy abs I promise Stan and Kyle will have a lovely relationship by the end of this.**

 **I don't own south park sadly**

 **Chapter 10: Drunken love**

Stan sat firmly by the pool he had no real idea of were Kyle or Kenny had taken off to, so he decided not to think much into it and sit firm in his spot. He sipped his 4th bottle of beer beginning to feel the familiar warm sensation in his stomach, he also kept his eyes firm on a couple of girls who were playing chicken and we're ripping their tops off. Stan smiled wickedly at them when one of the girls wad fully exposed to him, her plump perky tits in his view.

Stan groaned and tilted his head back, he was drunk and had the sudden realization that he desperately needed to get laid and quickly. He glanced around to notice Token looked furious and besides him Kenny and Kyle walked besides him talking to him calmly. He glared over at Stan and a shiver ran down his spine Stan couldn't recall having done anything at the present moment to piss him off.

He looked on as Token told them to fuck off and walk away disappearing behind a door that lead god knows were. Stan would be surprised if Token had his own personal Bat Cave, since he could more than afford it. Stan was pulled from his thoughts as Kyle taped his shoulder, "Dude you ok? You look smashed", Stan groaned closing his eyes.

" I am smashed Kyle, and I'm figuring out how lonely I feel", Kyle kneeled besides his best friend, " lonely how? ", Kyle asked. Stan turned a shade of red, " I miss Wendy dude, that kinda lonely", Kyle inhaled sharply trying not to look over at Stan, he felt anger and jealousy fire up in his stomach. "Shame she's dating Token again", Stan sighed rubbing his eye, "yeah", is all Kyle could mutter praying that Cartman was sealing the deal with Wendy.

X

Cartman watched Wendy dance nervously as she tried her best not to look his way, "we'll I'm pretty sure he hates me now". Wendy finally said rubbing the back of her neck, Cartman smirked, "yeah but really do you care?", Cartmans question caught Wendy off guard. She slowly shook her head and Cartman inwardly cheered in success, "we should get back to the party", Cartman whispered walking towards her.

Wendy froze as he got closer reaching for the door behind her, she reached for his arm stopping him feeling her hands ignite as their skin touched. "How about we relax here for a while? ", she nearly stuttered praying he couldn't see her visibly vibrating, her knees felt weak. "If we do that who knows what might happen", Cartman whispered in her ear causing her to squeak, she wasn't aware he was that close to her.

Wendy swallowed dryly as Cartman grabbed her hips his lips close to her neck, he was enjoying watching her squirm. She was nervous and probably scared but Cartman was aroused, he wanted to hear her say something more to keep him from leaving. She reached up her hand running up to his neck sending a shot of electricity through Cartmans body, " I want to know what might happen", she whispered before her lips were invaded by his.

They kissed deeply their fire flaring with every small touch they would give each other, soon their hands were rubbing up eachother body's feverishly as Cartman pulled at the strings of her top and ripping it away from her body. His hands gripping her bear breasts as both of them moaned into each other's mouths, Cartman pinched her nipples causing Wendy to buck her hips forward against his.

Cartman pulled away from her mouth to tend to her breasts lifting her from the ground so he could be at eye level with them. He carefully walked forward and gently laid her on the bed his mouth never leaving the breast he was working on. Wendy was in bliss, for such a simple thing she was burning. Cartman moved to her other breast paying attention to both of them equally, Wendy ran her fingers through Cartmans hair noting how soft and silky it actually felt.

A slight hint of jealousy struck her at the fact that his hair felt much more softer and more taken care of then her own. Everything evaporated in seconds as Cartman licked from her breast up to her collar bone and nibbling on her neck, "God I hope I'm not dreaming", Cartman sighed deeply into her neck.

Wendy quickly pinched his side causing Cartman to nearly jump to the roof, "The fuck was that for!", Cartman growled rubbing his side as Wendy giggled. "Just ansuring you is not a dream", Cartman dint know how to feel, he felt something grip his stomach as she smiled sweetly at him. The more animalistic part of him was screaming to tear her apart in raw passion to claim what was rightfully his.

Wendy felt the familiar tightness in her stomach, the pain she use to get when she had first started to date Stan. That was so long ago and she thought that the feeling must of died with her age, but having Cartman so close like he was, she could die. She moved her hands up to cup his face feeling him shiver he looked so damn vulnerable it was adorable to see. She smiled wich confused Cartman even more before their lips met again with slow love, this kiss made both their stomachs turn into curds.

Wendy smoothed her hands up to his hair once more twirling it and brushing it with her fingers as they're kiss increase once more. They heard a knock at the door followed by Stans voice, "Wendy you in there? ", Cartman growled deeply as he shot up off the bed, "stay", he commanded in a hushed whisper causing Wendy to blush.

Cartman moved to the door making sure he was able to block the view he cracked it open to stare at a very drunk Stan. "Wrong room ass hat, I'm trying to get my dick wet in here and your cock blocking", ignoring the small giggle from Wendy back in bed. Stan sighed, "Kyles acting weird dude I don't know what to do", Cartmans face fell, "dude seriously any other time I would sit through your soap opera of a life but right now I don't care about your faggy relationship".

Stan frowned, "go talk to him, talk about your feeling or something, I don't care but I'm not in the mood to hear any of it right now". Cartman was about to close the door when Stan stopped it, "do you think Wendy hates me? ", Cartman growled again reaching out placing his hands on Stans face roughly pushing him back causing him to fall on the floor.

"Leave! ", Cartman roared slamming and locking the door standing infront of it trying to cool his nerves, "Cartman". He froze in place hearing his name spoken in such a soft calm tone, "come here", she commanded and Cartman obeyed without hesitation.

She looked stunning she was now under the covers and that's when he noticed her bikini bottoms laid on the floor. "Who was it?", she asked not really caring for an answer so Cartman dint bother with the truth, "wrong room", he mumbled reaching for the velcro strap that held his shorts together.

Wendy bit her lip as Cartman tore it apart his shorts quickly loosening, both teens stared at one another daring for someone to make a move. Cartman slowly began to move his shorts down and Wendy couldn't help but stare carefully watching and taking in every move he made. Soon a small patchy trail of fur came into view clearly leading down towards something menacing, Wendy had to calm herself she wanted this.

She had been dreaming of this, sure her first thoughts had been about Stan and how he would be her one and only but now her mind was full of Cartman. She was more than positive Cartman was a virgin but she wasn't to sure of he would be gentle better yet if she was ready for someone like him. She knew Stan would be a slow passionate lover while Cartman would more than likely be full of raw lust and well that was probably it.

Wendy was shaken from her thoughts as Cartman pulled her chin up to meet his eyes, "if your not ready it's fine you know". Wendy dint seem to run out of surprises to find today, he actually sounded calm and full of actual concern for her. Wendy closed her eyes shaking her head, "I want you", is all she could say moving to grip his shorts moving them down as Cartman closed his eyes.

She watched as his erection finally sprang from his shorts, smiling at the slight bounce it made, she hasn't seen many penisis, she had in fact seen one attached to a mouse once and spent a few hours vomiting when she had found out it belonged to Ms. Garrison. This one was actually really nice to look at, it was uncut and clean his head peaking from the fold twitching waiting to be touched. She released his shorts and quickly grabbed at his shaft causing Cartman to moan loudly at the sudden feel of her hands holding his most private of parts.

He began panting as Wendy rubbed up his shaft amazed at how smooth he felt, how he twitched every time she ran her index along his shaft. She felt something gooey spill on her fingers and she stopped pulling her fingers up for better view, Cartman blushed deeply knowing very well what she had and was completely breathless as she licked the substance and smiled, "so sweet".

Cartman swallowed dryly as Wendy pushed him up and commanded him to lay down doing so without protest. His head barely touched the pillow as Wendy quickly licked at his other head sending a shot of adrenaline through his body it was better than anything he had ever experienced or could dream of. It was all coming from the one person that mattered Wendy Testaburger his one and only dream girl.

Her mouth circled his shaft with hunger becoming more quick with her sucking and licking, Cartman had died and gone to heaven. Wendy stopped licking her lips as she moved up his naked form with a smile, "you want to see the rest of me? ", she purred and Cartman had to restrain from ripping the sheets from her body and calmly complied pulling the sheet up licking his lips as her perfect cunt came into view.

The most beautiful thing he had ever seen and she was all his, this was all for him, she was licking and sucking his cock without him asking for it. She was straddling him willingly, he had fucking won Stan was nothing now, Wendy was now his. She smiled shyly as she kneeled naked on top of him, "do you want to our do you want me to", Cartman asked motioning down to themselves she blushed a deep red that made her look even more vulnerable than she already was, it was perfect.

"If you don't mind I want to be on top for now", she whispered trying to hide her face behind her dark locks of hair. He smiled nodding watching her fix her position over him holding him still as she hesitated before letting the tip enter her slowly. Cartman bit at his lip hard trying to fight the urge to plunge into her to seal the deal at once, gripping the bed sheets and moving his other hand to grip Wendy's hip.

He exhaled closing his eyes felling her tightness squeeze him and consume him all at once, Wendy trying hard not to scream as pain shot up her spine. She felt almost full, she felt complete with only half of him in her, she glanced up taking in Cartmans face as he clearly fought the urge to move her along. She inhaled deeply forcing her self down into him in a shift movement causing Cartman to full out moan and Wendy to squeak loudly.

Cartman was amazed at how bold Wendy was and guilty when he saw a tear escape her eye, he quickly brushed it away, "you need to adjust to it, you can't just sit on it all day". Cartman was right she couldn't sit still she had to move, she slowly rose feeling even more pain attack her but Cartman instead pulled her into a kiss. He was trying to distract her and it was working and became braver and quickened the pace pain becoming pleasure.

Cartman moaned into her mouth as she slammed into him, "fuck", she groans feeling her legs begin to shake. Cartman quickly moves her with him still in her so she's laying in the bed, "relax and enjoy", he purred moving in and out of her quickly. Taking note of every gasp and moan she made to make sure she was enjoying herself making sure to hit her special spot.

He kissed her heatedly keeping his thrusts erratic causing her to moan into his mouth as she eagerly bit at his lip. Both their climaxes reaching their peaks, "Wendy i-ah", Cartman struggled to speak it was to much for him. "On me", Wendy said rubbing her breasts and Cartman understood slamming into her felling her walls tighten around him her orgasim crashing against him as he pulls out to pill his seed into her chest.

Wendy opened her mouth catching stray shots on her tongue and savoring it, Cartman dropped next to her panting hard as he reached for a sheet to help Wendy clean off. Cartman froze in awe she was breath taking, her dark locks spread across the pillow her white skin blushing, coming down from the high it endured. Her perfect blue eyes covered in a haze of list trying to grip reality, he grinned as he patted her chest cleaning her off.

She took hold of his hand taking the sheet from him to continue the cleaning as Cartman laid on his back sighing deeply. "That was amazing", is all he could say as Wendy snuggled up to him, "it was", he felt a flare of pride, "you do know what this means now don't you", Wendy inhaled deeply. "Your now mine", he growled turning to kiss her deeply, "I won't let you go as easily as Stan or freaking Token, you understand?".

Wendy shivered at the ferocity in his words but nodded understanding, "and your all mine", Cartman froze his face falling for a second. He had heard those words before from the skank he had left back in California, Wendy sensed the sudden change in attitude and kissed him roughly."I'll skin the bitch if you want me to", she moaned into his mouth causing a pulse to run down Cartmans body to his now half chub.

"Hmm that doesn't sound like you Testaburger, I think I might be a bad influence", Cartman teased bitting her lip. " Like I give a shit", she whispered gripping at his newly hardened man hood, "Mmm show me how bad you can be then". Wendy smirked as she straddled her lover for a second run.

X

Stan walked silently down the hall holding his head, Cartman was acting a little more like himself now, but it could also be Stans head just screwing with him. He had been wondering around for 20 minutes and he had to admit he was now a bit lost. "Stan", he looked up to see Kenny with his arms crossed, "hey Ken, I thought you left with Bebe? ", Kenny rolled his eyes, "I did till Kyle came looking for me since you went looking for Wendy".

Stan shruged, " I want to try to patch things up with her, someone just told me she and Token broke up, I thought about it and I wanna be with her, I'm sure". Kenny watched him carefully slur the words out while shaking his head, "no way dude". Stan frowned, "what! Why not? ", Stan groaned,"your drunk", Kenny answered.

"You're thinking with your dick Stanny not with your head, trust me I know", Kenny spoke walking to his side to part his back. "Come let's go find Kyle", he dint notice Stans frown, "no! I feel really confused around Kyle, I want Wendy! ", Stan whined he was on the verge of having a temper tantrum. Kenny wondered how the hell Kyle put up with him, "forget about Wendy", Kenny said with a harsh tone like if he were Stans mother.

He pushed the boy back into the pool area were he noticed Red curled up on Tokens lap, Kenny smirked Cartmans plan must of worked. " Kenny please you can help me find her! ", Stan pleaded and Kenny got the urge to shove him into the pool water. He knew Stan would probably drown but right now he was eating away at Kennys patience, "dude come on Cartman could be after her now! ", Kenny froze.

" Dude straight up, you need to move on, you've spent an unhealthy amount of your life with her without getting any pussy", Kenny said slowly. Stan shook his head, "dude I love her ill wait forever sex dosn't matter! ", Kenny had to stop the laughter that was rising in his throat. " Dude I'm sorry but blue ball's isn't healthy either", Stan frowned fisting his hair.

" You found him", stiffened as Kyle carefully jogged over to them, "dude this place is a fucking palace, so many fucking halls". Kyle frowned noticing Stans face, "dude you ok?", Kyle reached out to him but Stan swatted his hand away, "you guys are fucking dicks!", Stan yelled.

"Dude uncalled for", they all turned to Cartman who was holding a margarita, "any other day I would agree but Stan your fucking smashed!", Cartman chuckled. Stan took in the brunett he noticed a hicky on his collar bone and his hair was messy, " oh dude your scored!", Kenny cheered slapping Cartmans hand. " Dude have you seen Wendy?", Stan eagerly asked as Cartman frowned, " dude really? ", Stan growled, " not you to! ".

Cartman sipped his drink staring at the teen before him deep in thought as Stan looked over his shoulder his face lighting up. " WENDY! ", he yelled running past them almost slipping but catching himself, the group followed as Stan spun Wendy around.

She seemed to be glowing something Stan had never seen in her, " Stan are you ok? ", Wendy asked looking at the teen carefully. "I've been looking for you! ", Stan panted trying to catch his breath, Wendy nodded slowly still unsure of what was gong on. " Wendy I've thought about it and I wasn't to be with you, my feeling for Kyle mean absolutely nothing! It was just me over thinking things", Wendy could see Kyle tense up to the verge of tears.

She couldn't believe how big of an ass hole Stan was being, especially in front of Kyle so she did the only thing she could. Her hand stung as Stans cheek turned a bright red, "how could you be such an insensitive prick infront of Kyle like that! ?", Wendy yelled as Stan held his swollen cheek. "No Stan I don't want to get back with you, in fact I don't even love you anymore", she took time for the words to sink in.

All eyes were on her as Cartman smiled taking another sip of his drink, Stan stood away his eyes closed trying to keep tears at bay, "im sorry Stan", Wendy said taking her drink and walking away. Cartman extended his hand and Wendy caught it squeezing it before letting go, something that only Kyle and Kenny noticed. Stan leaned over the bar his head falling in his folded arms, " dude", Kenny whispered scratching his head.

The silence that feel over the group was deafening, Cartman shuffled to lean against the counter, " some celebration", Kyle and Kenny nodded taking their seats at the bar. Kenny sitting between Kyle and Stan for god measure, "next round of drinks on me", Cartman called thinking about the night that still laid before them.

R&R?


	11. Chapter 11

**Who else is stoked for the new game! ? I know I am! Sorry I've gone missing my Internet had been the definition of shit, so I'm sorry.**

 **Here's the new chapter and I still down own any right to south park T.T**

 **Chapter 11: Dude WTF**

The hang over was killer, Cartman held his head trying to steady the world beneath him, he was laying on the floor that much he could tell. He spotted the familiar clay dreidel that laid just a few inches from him, he was definitely in Kyles room. Who else in their right mind would find playing with something so simple so fun. He slowly flipped himself to lay on his back noticing Stan was sleeping on Kyles computer chair his head tossed back snoring.

Cartman couldn't remember getting there he remembered having shots with the guys Stan getting into a heated argument with Kyle, some more shots. Token kicking everyone out before his parents got home, Cartman grumbled sitting up blinking and looking around the room. Kyle was fast asleep on his bed with Kenny squished up against the wall above the sheets groaning, he was also probably about to wake up. He thought it kinda odd for Kenny to be sleeping with Kyle while Stan wad in the room but he figured Kenny wad tired of sleeping on cardboard.

Cartman patted his pants feeling his keys then his phone, he hadn't remember changing out of his swim wear but he was sitting in his jeans. He pulls up his phone to check the time and notices a blinking envelope on his screen, he taps it to a lovely message from Wendy. It all comes back to him like being struck by a semi, he and Wendy were a thing now and reading from the message Wendy had got home ok and looked forward to hearing from him.

He smiled tapping his phone to close the message as he looked up to see Kyle and Kenny rubbing their eyes of sleep. "You look so freaking messed up", he mumbled as Kyle swatted his voice away as Stan shot up from the sudden voice and feel off the chair slamming his shoulder into the floor. Cartman chuckled holding his head from the ache, " how did we get home last night? ", Kenny asked stretching.

Kyle shruged noticing the time a bit of panic hitting him, "oh shit! My mom will be coming in to see if I'm awake in a few minutes", everyone winced at his voice as he staggered out of bed. "Don't tell me your mom is going to have a cow if we are here", Cartman said trying to stand from his spot ,"dude shell kill me, she hates surprised guests", Kyle explained looking for something in his drawers.

" Dude your mom is really a big fat cunt isn't she", Kenny moaned fixing his sweater on his body, "guys I'm being serious, especially since we are hung over she'll be twice as worse", everyone looked at one another. They quickly gathered their things Cartman pulling on his boots while Stan looked for his wallet and Kenny assuring he had his cigarette pack. The knock came at the door, "Kyle are you up?! ", Cartman flung to the window pulling it open.

"Kyle!", she scram and Kenny was the first to jump out the window landing on a patch of snow Cartman soon followed trying his best in his hung over state to copy the movie land with a roll. He crashed against the snow wich stopped him from rolling, Stan was the last to make it out the window as Kyles room door flung open, "Kyle! ", Sheila scram, "I'm up! ", Kyle answered.

Kyles face could possibly mirror his hair as he had managed to pull on his pants and notice the breeze coming into his room. Sheila of course rolling her eyes and glancing around the room, "Clean this mess up young man! ", she scram before walking away from a scowling Kyle.

The boys helped eachother from the snow and walked to Cartmans car surprised it was parked perfectly on the curb . Cartmans phone began to ring and annoyed fished it from his pants smiling at the number as he unlocked the car, "hello? ", Cartman said while opening his door.

" Hey um in sorry you must be hung over, I just couldn't wait",Cartman had to stop from grinning like an idiot as Stan sat next to him. "No I'm good, just got up and heading home", he said calmly into the phone starting the car up and turning up the heater. " I was wondering if you wanna maybe catch a movie?", Wendy asked shyly, " alright start looking at times I'll call you once I'm done dropping off the guys".

"Alright awesome see you soon, love you", Cartman had to fight the blush as he covered his face with his hand, "love you too see you later". Wendy hung up first after a giggle and Cartman layed the phone down looking around, "alright so Stan your stop is first right? ", Cartman asked trying to keep the question the boys wanted to ask at bay.

" Who was that? ", Cartman had failed he looked over to Stan, "my little sister", Cartman said quickly, "I promised her since her dip shit father wanst coming to pick her up again that I would take her out so she's not stuck at home all day". Kenny chuckled rolling his eyes only something Cartman caught Stan just nodded.

"Do you think I can talk with Wendy? I don't want her to hate me", Cartman gripped the stearing wheel as he accelerated forward. " Dude she dosn't hate you, if you keep bugging her shell begin to hate you", Kenny said while staring out the window. " I just want her back", Stan whispered closing his eyes while Cartman fought the urge to give him a piece of his mind. He had very vivid thought of stopping his car walking to his side opening the door and dragging his ass out of the car kicking and screaming as he pulled out his trusty police batton and beging laying down the law.

The only thing stopping him was the fact Wendy wanted to tell Stan when she felt ready, she was in no way denying that Cartman was now her boyfriend, but Stan was a gentle beast and could hurt very easily. Best plan both of them had was to work Kyle onto him, so when he flaky gives in Cartman and Wendy can come out easier. At least that was the plan, but now Cartman had to resist the urge in beating him up for the reminder of how ever long it would take for Kyle to get into Stans pants.

Cartman pulled up to Stans house politely waving at his mother who was outside fixing something next to the door. "I'ma call her later, yeah that will work", Stan mumbled as he unbuckled him self and exited the car allowing Kenny to take his seat. " See you guys at school! ", Stan waved running up to his house in a hurry, "he has it bad", Kenny whispered taking out his phone. Cartman could only absently nod bitting his tongue.

"Since I have you a need to speak to you about some matters regarding the company and its employees", Cartman made his way onto the road once more. "What matters are you talking about? ", Cartman asked confused he dint remember receiving any emails about issues. " Well from what I've gathered your ex is doing all the work to turn people and investors against you", Cartman rolled his eyes, "of course she is".

"When do we have time off from school?", Cartman asked turning down Kennys street, "hmm I don't think we have any time off till like thanks giving". Cartman frowned that was pretty far from now, "I might have to request time off for the both of us to head up to California".

Kenny nodded, "do you have a plan?", Cartman chuckled, "I always have a plan, just need to move things along with Wendy some more so she can come with us". Kenny nodded slowly taking in his words , "would your sister be ok alone for a week? ", Cartman asked pulling up to Kennys run down home. It had definitely gotten worse with age, he could count at least three noticeable holes on the roof from their position.

" Bebe has been spending alot of time with her, so she'll probably end up staying with her while I'm gone", Cartman nodded as Kenny opened the door to leave. " What do we do with Stan now? ", Cartman took in his question, "we now move him onto Kyle, Wendy has agreed to also help".

The two of them nodded in silence as Kenny then shut the door leaving Cartman to sign deeply and watch his blond friend walk into the house. He bit his lip tossing his head back, Stan was a love sick fool, most likely he wouldn't give up easily. Cartman felt his pants vibrating and quickly took his phone out again, a smile slowly rose on his face, "have you decided?", he speaks into the phone.

"Yes I have so why don't you come home and pick me up? , Wendy replied a bit of mischief in her voice, "hmm don't have to tell me twice, but i rathere get showever up before so ill see you in a few". Cartman quickly peeled out from his spot and raced down the street, "good see you then", Wendy said hanging up allowing Cartman to take full control of the wheel.

He felt anxious to see her again and also anxious to take a shower he still faintly smelled sex on himself and it was making it hard for him to fully function. His smile quickly disappeared as his eyes landed on a familiar truck, no way in hell Stan was that fast. He came to a halt calmly turning off his car and getting out from it, it was definitely Stans truck meaning either Stan was wanting to visit him or was in Wendys home.

Cartman quickly walked to his front door as Wendys swung open, "Stan you need to go home and sober up for one then you need to get over it!", Wendy yelled pushing Stan out onto the snow. Cartman was frozen watching everything go down feeling a spur of pride that Wendy was pushing Stan away and was clinging on his arm instead.

Stan stumbled to stand as he gripped the snow trying to look for support, anything to help him stand. "Go home Stan!", Wendy yelled slamming the door, Cartman quickly worked his door open and shot inside closing it behind him he had to get ready for Wendy and had no time for Stan.

X

"That bitch", Stan growled under his breath sighing the smell of alcohol heavy on his breath, he felt like his father Randy he could never hold his liquor. He also got into a lot of arguments with his mother, almost running her out of the house with his outburst. Stan leaned his head against the stearing wheel his world was spinning out of control, and had no real idea how to grip on to it.

Stan nearly jumped from his skin as a tap was heard from his window, Kyles green eyes greeted him. Stan groaned again rolling down the window, "dude what the fuck you look like trash", Kyle said with a bit of worry. "Thank you now was that all you wanted to tell me? ", Stan mumbled feeling his head begin to throb, Kyle shifted his weight thinking.

" Look dude I just wanted to hang out, especially since what happen last night", Kyle answered looking down at his snow covered boots. " I don't know man, I really feel like shit", Stan whined and Kyle laughed, "first off you need to stop drinking or you will develop a problem like your father".

Kyle quickly wished he could take back his words when Stan glared at him, "you should also learn to mind your own business but you got that from your mother dint you". Kyle frowned at this and had to bite his tongue fighting the urge to fight him, " ok fine", Kyle turned to walk away.

He heard a door swing open, "wait Kyle", he stopped a bit surprised Stan was going after him, "look dude I'm sorry". Kyle turned to face him, "your such a dick dude, tell me why I should even stay now? ", Kyle watched Stan look at the snow his eyes searching for something. " I need you dude", was Stans excuse his eyes became watery at the edge of tears and Kyle reached out to wipe the tears that escaped.

His gloved hand running over his cheek Kyle bit his lip as Stan stood still taking in his touch, Stan wanted comfort and he only had one more place to get it from. Stan took Kyles arm leading him to the backyard of his home. He then leaned against the wall hidden by his mother's garden rose bushes and pulled Kyle on him.

Kyle was confused till he felt Stans lips fall on his, his light touch smelled of alcohol but Kyle quickly took over. Shoving Stan against the wall and forcing his tongue into his mouth groaning as Stans tongue fought with his. Kyles hands traveled slowly down Stans chest reaching his pants, dancing his fingers along the rim before pinching the button off and quickly moving his hand down to Stans member.

Stan held his breath as Kyle touched his most sensitive organ trying to stifle a moan when Kyle began to squeeze and rub him. His first hand job was being given to him by his best friend as he licked and sucked in his neck. Stan could only tell himself that gay sex dint make him gay it was just a release, it was just a moment of comfort for him.

Kyle quickly began to suck on Stans neck enjoying the little gasps that came from the teen, he became brave enough to release Stans member and forcefully shove Stans pants down sitting around his knees. Stan became nervous as Kyle quickly took him into his mouth a wave of complete ecstasy hit him and had to stop himself from moaning loudly.

He glanced down at the red head bobbing his head on his swollen member and closed his eyes trying to imagine Wendy doing this deed. Stan knew there was probably a very special place in hell for him but right now he could only hold on and enjoy the ride. Kyle sucked on him with all the fury he had pent up in him, Kyle could only take in this whole moment as it happened.

The way Stan felt against his tongue, his taste, the feel of the tip on his lips, Kyle had died and gone to heaven or wad the only way this could be happening for him. He glanced up at Stan a bit of pride flaring in him as Stan was stifling a moan as he gently urged him on with closed eyes. He stopped and stood up claiming Stans lips again in a heated passion, " why did you stop? ", Stan whined his member throbbing in the cold breeze.

" I want to hear you say it Stan", Kyle growled taking dominance, "I want to hear you say you want this, you want me". That of course meant way more that the current situation Kyle wanted to hear Stan say he wanted him, and wanted him to stay. Stan bit his lip thinking, "Kyle", the red head held his breath hovering over him, "Kyle", he repeated with a bit of annoyance. Kyle was quickly pinned to the wall his face against the rough brick. He felt Stan lean against him his stiff member against his back.

Kyle wished he could enjoy the moment but the pain he was experiencing wad not allowing him, Stan growled, "I'm dive fucking talking, I've been cock blocked by fucking Wendy my whole entire life, fuck you if you think you can do the same". Kyle felt a bit of fear spring up in his chest, "if your gay little ass is hear sucking my fucking dick, I expect to be fucking sucked till I blow my fucking load", he tightened his hold making Kyle groan in pain.

"You get it twinkle toes?!", Stan hissed tugging at Kyles pants, Kyle knew were this was going he dint need to be a genius. Stan was going to rape him, rape him forcefully to gain something he's been denied fir do long, Kyle bit his lip in pain. Stan was ten times stronger than him, Kyle could only try to think of every possible escape.

Stans arm snaked itself around Kyle allowing him access to Kyles top jean button, Kyle possible last barrier. Kyle shut his eyes summoning all his strength in flinging himself back his head connecting with Stans as a sick snap was heard. Stan stood back holding his broke bleeding nose glaring at the red head. Kyle swallowed dryly thinking of his next move.

His leg connected with Stans sweet spot dropping to the ground allowing Kyles escape, Kyle hated the fact it had to come to such a fucked up conclusion. Stan was mental and that wad the nice way of saying it, Kyle had to fight himself from turning back only allowing himself one thing. Run.


	12. Chapter 12

**What is this! ? A wild chapter has appeared! I'm so sorry I've been AWAL for a while, I was halving writers block aand was unsure of how to proceed. I'm glad I put this together so hopefully I'll begin updating much more regularly and get this bad boy finished.**

 **I don't hold any right to south park!**

 **Chapter 12: Talk shit Get hit**

The sound of running water drowns out the noise of running footsteps as Cartman begins to scrub his face, he had been very careful when shaving to get that nice close shave. Also he shaved everywhere Wendy would probably find an interest in just in case. What he dint expect while finishing his shower was the banging, as if the world was ending,Cartman growled turning the water off, "I'm going!"

The banging continues as he wraps the towel around his waist, he pulls the door open as a fist collides with his chest. He stares down at Wendy who quickly flushes a bright red as she takes her hand back, he was about to say something witty but his eyes landed on the red head besides her. He looked pale and depressed he looked about ready to fall over dead. " I dint think I took that long? ", Cartman asked while looking back at Wendy, " I think it's better if we continue this conversation in your room", Kyle whispered while walking down Cartmans hall towards his room.

Cartman quickly grabbed all his belonging from the bathroom and began to walk to his room, he was stark naked with a towel around his waist with his girlfriend and gay friend waiting for him. He had to laugh it was like some sort of fucked up intro to some very shity porno. Cartman entered the room eying his beautiful girlfriend sitting properly and at attention, she was adorable it was amazing she was his.

Kyle how ever ruined the whole scene since his presence near the window cast a fade shadow across the bedroom floor. Cartman closed the door walking to his closet, "talk while I get dressed then, Wendy and I have a movie to catch", Cartman pulled on a muscle shirt while looking for his red and gold dress shirt. Kyle without looking towards his direction turned to Wendy talking to her and Cartman.

"Stan, he uh. ..", Kyle drifted off causing Cartman to turn to his red head friend who even from behind looked like he was deep in thought. "Stan tried to rape me", he said quickly as Cartman pulled on his pants, " what! ?". Wendy yelled standing from the bed and looking at Kyle and Cartman. Cartman tried to get a look at Kyles face but failed knowing this wasn't a joke, he wanted to badly to just all out laugh at him for being such a pussy and letting himself be dominated by Stan.

Instead using all his will not to due to the fact that Wendy her self would probably drop kick him and possibly leave him ,and that wasn't an option. "Dude tell us what happened", Cartman said trying to keep his cool, "I wanted to see if he was ok, I wanted to give him some comfort, then we started kissing and. . Oh god", Kyle quickly covered his face.

Cartman was internally kicking and screaming all these homophobic scenes that would pose Kyle playing bitch. His eyes glided over to Wendy who was not watching Kyle but was watching him, as if waiting for him to explode and say something rude. Cartman swallowed hard looking away and bitting his lip, "Did he hurt you? ", Cartman asked slowly unsure of the question.

Kyle looked at him a bit of surprise written on his face, "no i-I got away before anything could happen", Wendy sighed in relief. "But I wouldn't leave Wendy alone Cartman, Stan was saying alot of stupid crazy shit, and he's been cock blocked this whole time", Kyle drifted off as Cartman felt his heart beating in his ears.

There would be no way in hell Stan would get to lay another hand on Wendy, not now that she was all his. Cartman turned away from the two teens walking to his drawers pulling the top one open and began to shift the drawers contents around. "What are you-?", Kyle froze as Cartman pulled out the small firearm from the drawer as Cartman pulled or the clip and inspected its contents before reloading it.

Cartman looked back at the two teens who both kept their eyes glued to the firearm, "you guys know I did live in LA for a long while, and while it is full of hippies and shit, their is also alot of gettho people to, besides Kyle are you really surprised I have a gun this isn't the first time". Kyle shook himself from the daze, " are you going to kill him?!", he asked a bit angry as Wendy spoke up, " Cartman you can't kil-", Cartman looked straight at Wendy.

"Wendy sweet heart I love you, but Kyle just almost got raped and barely made it away and honey, he's a guy I know you are strong and I know you can hold out your own", Cartman closed his eyes. "Stan is a trained football player and hockey player, he's almost twice your size and knows how to toss his weight around, babe your a cheerleader most you can do is run a certain distance before being tackled".

Cartman opened his eyes, " I'm not letting him lay a finger on you, I'm not taking that chance", Wendy stood in awe as Cartman quickly holstered the weapon in his pants as there was a knock. Speak of the devil and he will appear, "Dude its me Stan can I come in?".

0o0

Wendy was shoved against clothing as Kyle was shoved in next to her, Cartman quickly kissed her lips and closed the closet door. Kyle and Wendy stood in silence as they struggled to look trought the closet blinds into Cartmans room. The door slowly opened and they heard Stan step in both of them inhaled, "thank god I caught you in time", Stan said quickly, the two teens could faintly see him walking back and forth.

"What's up? ", Cartman asked closing the door and walking to sit in his computer chair wich sat infront of the closet. "Cartman I need to get Wendy back, I feel like I'm going crazy, god what if she already gave in to some ass hole! , Stan said while rubbing his arms. Cartman cleared his throat, "Stan, you need to calm down to begin with before you do something rash", Cartman said while motioning him to sit. Cartman was already irritated due to the fact that his date with Wendy had to be posy phoned because Stan just can't keep his dick in his pants.

Kyle was fidgeting while Wendy lightly patted his shoulder to sooth him, "Cartman you dont understand, she needs to be my first!". Cartman rubbed his temples trying to keep himself calm, " your first what Stan? ", Cartman asked watching Stan blush before looking away. "I think I'm in love with someone else Cartman but I feel like I can't advance without capturing Wendy first", Cartman once more cleared his throat. Cartman internally yelled in complete hate abs disgust, Wendy was not some play thing he could brake before moving on to a new shiny thing.

"That is sick dude", Cartman finally said smoothing his damp hair back, " Wendy isn't a play thing, and I'll be dammed if I let you have her". Wendy and Kyle swallowed dryly as they watched Stan narrow his eyes, "Cartman", Stan spoke as Cartman sat up waiting for him to jump, "Wendy is mine". Cartman thought back to having Wendy before him spread out on the bed for him, her begging eyes it was all for him. Cartman had already won, but he couldn't say anything due to Wendy deal, Cartman internally growled, he was pussy whipped.

Cartman chuckled as he leans back, "and who decides that Stan, she already made it clear that she wants nothing with you", Stan sat up on the bed watching the teen. Kyle and Wendy held their breath waiting for someone to sari something, Wendy was praying Cartman would stay quiet for Stans sake. Wendy was still having trouble coming to grips with the reality that she willingly gave herself to Eric Cartman. Something that would of been a joke a few months ago, but wad now actually happening and Wendy felt, happy.

"Like she would ever fall for you, your still the fat ass hole you used to be, she will never truly love you", Wendy feel silent at Stans words. Cartmans head feel slightly in thought, " your right, but that dosn't mean I can't love her the way she's supposed to be loved". Kyle glanced over to Wendy who was staring at them waiting, " I can love her, I can try to give her the world if I want, but at least I know that she talks to me anf if she one day loves me", Cartman bit his lip. " Then I can die happy".

Wendy felt joy shoot through her, he was being very truthful with his words. Wendy felt guilt over take her, she had done so many things to him before, she never knew she could receive his love and it be this stood causing Cartman to also stand, " is that what you wanted to discuss?", Cartman asked clearing his throat. "Stay away from her", Stan warned, " or what? ", Stan took a step forward as Cartman reached back gripping the revolver.

"Listen, you wanna stay away from her it's better if you do", Stan said taking another step forward as Cartman pulled the revolver from his back still holding it behind him. "Or what? Your already treatining Wendy with rape, just like Kyle?", Stans eyes widened as he took another step this time Cartman pointed the gun at him, " I suggest you sit back down".

Cartman was keeping calm as Stan stared directly at the gun, "come on Stanly, you don't want to be stupid with me, I'm not your boyfriend Kyle I will fucking kill you". Stan sat back tears in his eyes, " I dint rape Kyle! He wanted it! ", Stan yelled, " that's not what I heard".

Wendy held Kyle tightly as Kyle began to shake, "just like Wendy wants it, she just hasn't noticed yet", Stan spoke softly. "Hmm I wonder about that, but you've been cock blocked for all your life, I think if she wanted it, she would of gotten it a long time ago", Cartman explained sitting back down on his chair the gun still pointed at Stan. The thought of Wendy wanting to do something so intamite with Stan made Cartman want to die, he dint want that happening at all.

"Cartman can I ask your something? ", Cartman sighed nodding, "if Wendy told you she hates you and to fuck off, would you? ", Cartman thought. " Yeah, it would suck but I would do as she asks, it's not like it would be the first time she tells me to fuck off", Cartman chuckled as Wendy felt her heart sink. She felt like such a dick now that she knew Cartman truly carted for her, Kyle leaned back causing a box to topple over and crash on the ground both Wendy and Kyle held their mouths.

Stan stared at the closet as Cartman frowned, " what was that?", luckily for Kyle and Wendy they heard a meow, " freaking cat! ", Cartman said pulling the door open slightly for the cat to exist the closet. " God damn cat, how many times do I have to tell you not to sleep in my damn closet one of these days your going to get shot!", Cartman lectured the cat as the cat ran to hide under the bed.

Stan eased off as Wendy and Kyle sighed silently in relief as Cartman closed the door once more, "now were we? ", Cartman asked scratching his head as Stan gripped the bed sheets, " you know what let's go out to the back yard, we can keep talking there". Cartman motioned with the gun for Stan to stand and walk to the door right behind him, soon they left the room and Wendy and Kyle spilled from the closet.

" Kyle we have to make sure they don't kill one another", Wendy said quickly moving to the door, " Wendy". She stopped facing the door as Kyle slowly walked to sit on the chair Cartman had been sitting in. "Do you truly love Cartman?", Wendy bit her lip turning to face Kyle, "I think I do, but, I'm not sure", Kyle glanced or the window, " he really is the real deal this time around Wendy, as much as I hate to say it, Cartman has changed".

They both thought back to the complete ass hole Cartman use to be, from plotting to kill a bunch of 6th graders to almost succeeding in ruling the earth with a god. Now he was a teenage millionaire with a company to his name and choosing to come back to live in a shity mountain town. Times had definitely changed and Wendy and Kyle got to be the witnesses to such a thing.

Wendy nodded glancing around the room noticing all the game posters and pictures framed on the walls. "He loves you, I would hate to see him hurt, so even if Stan gets beaten to a pulp, make the right judgement", Kyle quickly stood taking out his phone l, " what are you-", Wendy was cut short by Kyle walking to the door. " I'm calling Kenny in case shit goes sour", the two nodded at one another walking down the stairs and making their way to the back.

0o0

Stan slammed against the ground panting as Cartman whiped the sweat from his brow, "Cartman! Stan! ", Kyle and Wendy scram as both males looked their way. In such a short period of time they were already battered and bruised, Stan had a massive gash over his right eye that raining red down his face. Cartman looked more in tact but a small smear of blood could be seen on the rim of his lips, he was gripping the right side of his rib cage but was standing compared to Stan scrambling to get a grip on the earth.

"Stand up Stan", Cartman demanded as Stan tried pushing himself from the ground only to have his arms buckle and land him back on the ground. "You wanna act tough fucking stand bitch!", Cartman yelled kicking Stan's side causing him to spit a clot of blood. "Get up!", Cartman scram becoming frustrated as he put his arms down and gripped his waist walking around the teen in the ground.

"You think you can make threats, act like a dip shit and not expect to get your shit rocked", Cartman spat to the side a red glob and whiped his lips with his forearm. "Get up Stan!", Cartman scram bending down and picking the teen up to his feet, Stan blinked wildly trying to control his legs to hold his weight. "Now I'm going to tell you now, if you touch Wendy in any way, I will fucking kill you Stan", Stan coughed holding his chest, "Wendy is not yours to protect Cartman!, she fucking owes me!", Cartman moved quickly sending Stan to ground once more with a hit to the jaw.

Cartman knew he was done, but he was still unsatisfied, he wanted Stan to suffer but in the end Stan ended up curling into a ball. He looked over at Kyle and motioned him to come forward, " say your sorry", Cartman demanded as Kyle stepped closer. "Stan, apologize to Kyle!", Cartman yelled picking up the teen by his collar causing him to groan in pain, "come on Stanly I know your not ready to tap out yet".

Stan tried to spit at Cartman but instead ended up spitting on himself, the red mucus running down his chin. Cartman growled lifting his first only to be stopped by Kyle, "that's enough dude, thank you", Cartman was going to protest but caught a glance of Wendy. She looked worried but Cartman couldn't figure out if she was worried for him, or for let Stan go having him fall ball to the ground fave first as Kenny rounded the corner holding his phone.

" Fuck I missed it! ", he groaned shoving the phone back into his pocket, Cartman how ever was focused on Wendy as he walked to her. He was ready to have her run past him to assist Stan, but instead felt a hand press against his chest, " babe are you ok? ", she asked her voiced laced wroth worry for him.

All his anger and hate just disintegrated in seconds, he stood speachless as his angel waited for him to answer. He quickly reached down and took his lips in his, she steeped into the kiss ignoring the strong taste of iron, he was on cloud nine. " Let's get you cleaned up", she said softly leading him into the house, Cartman could care less about the three teens standing in his back yard, two of who were trying to keep one of them alive.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! ! After a tight writers block and freaking south park returning today, I finally finished thus chapter after many, many drafts of it.**

 **I hope you enjoy it as we welcome The 19th session of freaking SOUTH PARK!**

 **Chapter 13: Truth**

Cartman tossed his head back, bitting his lip as he tried to keep his hips from thrusting forward. Wendy had most definitely surprised him by dragging him upstairs taking care of his open cuts then completely dropped to her knees and began to give him head. A light moan escapes her lips as she inhales before taking him in to her mouth once more, Cartman stares down at the beauty going to town.

He tried to steady his breathing but he was getting close to the edge as Wendy began to shyly play with his package. "Wendy, I'm going -", Cartman inhales sharply as Wendy takes him in completely his tip hitting the back of her throat and further. That was it, he was seeing lights as he released into her eager mouth, Wendy of course took it all, making sure he was done before removing him from her mouth, licking his swollen tip before standing and kissing him lovingly.

"Fuck", was all that Cartman could say as he tried regaining himself, he pulled his pants up butting them up as he walked towards Wendy who was sitting on his bed with a shy smile. "I need to ask, what was that for?".

Wendy blushed looking towards the closet, "what you told Stan, was that true?", she asked carefully her blush deepening.

Cartman sat next to her taking her hands on his, "of course I did, I mean I just beat the shit out of a dude for you dint i?", Cartman smirked as Wendy began to giggle.

The two teens began a very heated make out session when Cartmans phone began to vibrate, he reluctantly took it from his pocket groaning at the photo on the screen. Of course Sam would be calling at a time like this, but before he could answer Wendy took the phone answering the call.

"Hello? ", she said politely taking in Cartmans surprised facial expression, "I'm sorry he's occupied I could give him the message of you'd like", she said plainly. "Who am i?", Wendy smirked as Cartman spotted the spark in her eyes.

"I'm his girlfriend, so how may I help you Sam", Wendy said with pride as she held Cartman hand tightly, "hmm what's with the aditude?", Wendy rolled her eyes clicking the phone on speaker, "he's right here", Wendy said leaning forward to kiss Cartman on the cheek.

Cartman was caught of guard but cleared his throat, " yeah?", they could hear Sam sigh, "who's the new hoe?", she asked bitterness in her voice. "Like she said she's my girl, now I know you dint call to ask about my relationship status", Cartman said as he watched Wendy stand from the bed and walk to the bedroom door.

"Look the sensus people are coming in 2 months, since you're not here, you need to let me handle the meeting", Cartman watched Wendy lock the door, "what hell? no skank I'm not falling for that stupid shit". Wendy turned slowly a smile on her face as she began to take her shirt off Cartman swallowed hard.

"You must be retarded because there is no way in fucking hell im doing that shit", Cartman said as he licked his lips as Wendy began to sway her hips sensually. "Then what the fuck asshole?!", Cartman bit his lip as she began to take her pants off bending over to allow him to view her ass.

"Listen I have much more important things to do than hear you bitch so ill tell you this, I'll be heading up there in 2 months with my assistants if you say something about having control, you'll be fired so fucking fast your head will spin", Cartman growled as Wendy slowly massages her breasts infront of Cartman.

He felt himself become incredibly aroused, "your can't fire me! ", Sam scram in anger, " oh you think that sweet heart but I own more than 70% of the company so try me slut", with that Cartman hung up the call and quickly picked Wendy up taking her back to his bed. "If that was suppose to distract me, you now have all my attention", Cartman hissed into her neck as he began to mark her.

"I just dint want her to ruin our moment", Wendy sighed pleasantly as Cartman began to run his hand up her thigh. "Well it worked", he growled kissing her passionately, Wendy couldn't help but sigh into his mouth. Cartman pulled away drinking her up, "come with me to California as my new secretary", Wendy smiled, "just your secretary?", she purred as Cartman smirked.

"Of course not my sweet", Cartman lowered his head to kiss her chest moving to unclip her bra, "we can discuss the details once I'm done with you", Cartman growled attacking her left breasts as soon as the fabric was removed. Wendy was not about to object, not yet at least.

0o0

Stan held his head as nurses walked in and out to make sure his bleeding was coming to a stop, in the corner of the room Kyle and Kenny sat silently. "Jesus he really fucked you up", Kenny finally said stretching his arms over his head, "we're did he go off to anyways?", Stan asked trying to keep the world from spinning under him. " Don't know", Kyle lied knowing fully well that Cartman was probably nailing Wendy into oblivion right about now.

Stan looked away holding his head, "I can't belive I lost to that fat ass", Stan mumbled closing his eyes, "look dude sadly he's no longer a fat ass, he's a massive hockey player dude, your not even his height".Kenny explained looking at a photo of tits on the wall that explained breast cancer, "I'm sorry", Stan whispered as Kyle perked up, "I'm sorry for being such a jack ass dude", Stan said while slowly turning to face Kyle.

Kyle bit his lip as he stood walking to Stan, " Stan, I love you bro, you know that, but you can't be acting like this anymore, Wendy has clearly moved on, please Stan dont do this to yourself". Kyle had to keep from crying, he still had to keep his man card somehow, Stan stared at the ground, "I just want her to tell me who it is Kyle".

Kenny scoffed, "then what dude? ", Stan looked at the blond his eyes fierce, "I can fight him for her", Stan said simply. Kyle balled his fists taking a deep breath, "you already have. .", he whispered as Kenny quickly shot up, "DUDE! ", Stan stared at them in confusion. "Its not your place to tell him dude! ", Kenny said pulling Kyles shoulder, "LOOK AT HIM KEN!HE DESERVES TO KNOW! ".

Stan frowned, "know what? ", Kyle looked back at him, " Cartman, Wendy is dating Cartman", the world seamed to stop as Stan felt his heart drop. Kenny sighed in frustration, "I'ma bounce", Kenny mumbled as he walked out of the urgent care room. "Now what Stan, you already lost, what now! ", Kyle asked feeling fearful of his decision, Stan said nothing but his shoulders began to shake, Stan sobbed deeply and Kyle could only stare.

0o0

Wendy curled into Cartmans side as Cartman kissed her forhead lovingly, "that was amazing", Cartman sighed as he stretched his back popping. "It was", Wendy said in a whisper kissing his shoulder, "I'll go", Cartman turned to look at her, " you will? ", he asked happily, she smiled, "of course you need to take me to Disneyland, but I also want to kick Sams ass", she whispered the last part but Cartman heard her.

"It be kinda hot to see you fight her", he admited as Wendy playfully pinched his side causing him to chuckle, "I'm serious just thinking about it has me in the mood again". Wendy felt his bulge rub up on her thy, "Jesus Cartman you horny bastard", Wendy mumbled felling herself become moist again, "you fucking love it", he whispered into her ear kissing her neck, Wendy giggled as she felt herself move on top of him.

"Cartman it's almost going to 7 I need to go home some time", Wendy grinned, grinding on his erection. "Your right but you haven't eaten yet, what kinda boyfriend would I be if I dint take my love to eat before returning her home?", Wendy blushed it was amazing how much Cartman had truly changed it scared her but she enjoyed this Cartman much more.

" Then I'm hungry", she whispered standing away from him as Cartman frowned like a child, "fine you win this time", he mumbled as he watched her bend down to retrieve her underware. "We're would you line to go eat? ", he asked pulling on his muscle shirt and looking for his boxers, " I was thinking..".

0o0

"Village In for some reason is always open pretty late, isn't that kinda weird?", Kyle asked glancing at his watch then looking around the semi crowded restaurant. Stan shruged he was just hungry and wanted to stuff his face and go to bed and maybe never wake up again. Kyle could only frown as his best friend stared down at the table contemplating his whole life meaning.

Just then he noticed a blur and had to keep his face in check as Wendy and Cartman entered the restaurant. Noting that Wendy was hanging very close to Cartman smiling happily up at the large teen, they were escorted to the other side of the restaurant away from them wich made Kyle relax back into his seat. Unfortunately Stan had noticed him tense up and was about to look behind him when the waitress caught his attention.

"So what are you going to do to Cartman?", Kyle asked as the waitress left them alone, "what can I do Kyle? Wendy clearly likes that fat, psychotic, asshole". Stan fumed as he felt the pinch of pain in his chest, Kyle bit his lip staring out the window, "she made her choice Stan, now you have to move on".

Stan sighed in frustration running his fingers through his hair, his blue eyes searching the table for an answer. "Maybe", he finally said in a hushed whisper as he chose to pick the menu up and look through its contents, Kyle wanted to argue it but it was already a long day for them all. A light tap on the table made them almost jump from they're skin, "Jesus you guys sure look fucking tense", they stared up at the blond.

"Jesus Bebe", Stan hisses holding his chest, Bebe just smirked as she puts the drinks on the table, "so how are you guys, I saw ca-", Kyle quickly covered her mouth, "enough about Cartman for a day alright, it's already bad enough we have to see him tomorrow". Bebe glared at the red head with confusion, "like it matters, I might punch him in the face when I see him", Stan mumbled mixing his tea.

"Why what he do now? ", Bebe asked her eyes wondering in the direction were the couple was sitting, "Wendy is screwing fat ass probably, that's what hes doing". Bebe took in the information sitting next to Kyle, "what? Since when? ", she asked keeping her eyes trained on the teen before her. "God knows", Stan mumbled closing his eyes, Bebe looks over to Kyle who was staring at her, she nods, " I'll be back with your order, I'll see what's up with Wendy tomorrow, so take care of yourself".

Bebe quickly took off in the direction of the couple leaving the two teen boys alone again, Kyle stared down at his sweet tea, staring at the lemon wedge that floated on the surface. "Kyle", the red head froze looking up at the blue eyed teen, "can you stay with me tonight?".

0o0

Cartman chuckled as Wendy blushed deeply, he was laughing at one of her cheesy jokes, Cartman sighed smiling at her sweetly. "So what's your first period tomorrow?", he asked casually reaching for her hands wich he captured instantly. "Math.. why you ask? ", Wendy asked shyly, "maybe we can get some coffee in the morning before school, we do have that free period".

Wendy frowned slightly, "what about the others won't they expect something?", Cartman froze frowning, "like what? Not telling your super best friend about your new relationship?". The two teens froze both of them turning slowly towards the blond who stood with her arms crossed glaring at both if them. "Bebe, I can-", Wendy was stopped as Bebe pushed her to the side so she could sit, "I had to hear from emo Stan on the other side of the restaurant about you guys".

Wendy swallowed dryly, "S-Stan knows? !", she squeaked, looking over at Cartman who was looking around they're area for any other unwanted guests. "Look I'm like super stoked about you guy's getting together but why dint you tell me?", Wendy looked at the table playing with her fingers. "She wasn't ready to make it public yet, we wanted Stan to move on before we finally came out Bebe, but I'm guessing that jew told Stan for us", Cartman mumbles as he takes a sip of soda.

Bebe stares in awe at the calmness Cartman was projecting, "Stan wants to kick your ass you know? ", Cartman scoffs as Bebe frowns, "if he wants to eat dirt two days in a row I'll gladly oblige". Wendy quickly slammed her hand on the table causing Cartman to jump and Bebe to squeak, "your going to do nothing Cartman, your going to be the bigger guy in the situation and walk away", Cartman stares at his girlfriend.

"Listen babe, I love you but if he hits first in calling self defense", Cartman growls and Bebe shrinks back, she glances between the two as they size themselves up, "fine", Wendy mumbles looking away. Cartman sighs combing his hair back, "I won't start anything, I promise I'll keep my mouth shut, I won't even look at him, but if your going to talk to him, I need to be there, I can't leave you alone with him",Cartman said calmly.

Wendy was about to protest but Cartman put his hand up to stop her, "I have my reasons love", with that Wendy blushed deeply and huffed looking out the window. Bebe couldn't believe what she was witnessing, Cartman being sweet and loving and Wendy actually complying to his wishes. They were such an adorable couple, she could see the love and care Cartman held in his eyes for Wendy, something she did notice in Stan but not as strongly as she could see in Cartmans.

0o0

Cartman leaned back in his seat as Wendy settled into the seat besides him buckling herself in her seat. "Coffee sounds wonderful", she whispers with a shy smile, Cartman can't help but smile, " so you better be up then and be ready for tomorrow, it's going to be a long heavy day", Cartman says with a wink.

Wendy nods bitting her lip as Cartman takes her chin turning her to him so he can lay his lips on her, she shudders under his touch but kisses back slowly. She couldn't belive how amazing it felt to kiss him, he was so tender and passionate, she could feel the pit of her stomach ignite with the sudden thought of how truly passionate he could get.

Cartman pulls away kissing her nose as he settles back into his seat, "I could take you in my back seat, but you need to get home, dont want your parents upset", he winks again and Wendy groans. The car comes to life and Cartman begins to back up when he stops contemplating his next move, "crawl into the bank real quick", he whispers as Wendy notices a figure standing behind the car.

She complies moving swiftly, Cartman rolls his window down, "I was about to call you jew", Cartman calls as Wendy notices the red head walk to his door. "Look I just want to get some sleep we can talk tomorrow", Cartman yawns rubbing his tired eyes. "Cartman", Kyle sighs, "look Wendy and I are really upset about your decision about telling Stan, but like I said this can wait till morning".

"You better show up tomorrow asshole", Wendy ducks as low as she can as Stan walks to Kyle, "yeah yeah", Cartman growls remembering what Wendy had told him. Stan slams his hand in the roof of the car, "look at me shit head", Wendy could hear Cartman tighten his grip on the stearing wheel. "What? ", he manages to say without it sounding treatining, "I'm going to win her back some how, what ever spell you have her under is going to ware off eventually and she'll come to me", Stan growled.

Cartman chuckled, "I could say something smart, but I made a promise to be an adult, so Kyle would you please control your boyfriend?". Kyle quickly stopped Stan from taking Cartman by the collar and moving him away from the car, it took all his strength to do so but he somehow managed it.

"She made her choice, she's happy with were she is at the moment Stan, just a word of advice", Cartman backs out quickly rolling down the passenger window. "Better plan your next move carefully, since once you touch me, not even god can save you", Cartman said calmly peeling out if the parking lot and on to the main road. Unaware of the worried expression Kyle wore as he kept his love at bay from what could be his death.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Teen Rage

Monday morning came quickly as Stan woke groggy staring at a puff of red hair, he blinked a few times before Kyle came into view. Stan sighed loudly waking the red head, "damn school will start in 20 minutes", Stan mumbled standing from the bed walking to the mirror. The rings around his eyes were slightly faded making him look extremely tired and some of the bandages were ready to be removed and replaced. "Dont worry I'll drive there just give me a minute", Kyle mumbled standing and slipping his pj bottoms down.

Stan quickly looked away trying to ignore Kyle as he pulled off his shirt, Stan caught a glimpse of Kyle smooth white chest and smooth stomach. He let his eye wander to his pale pink nipples, something in Stan stirred awake, he looked down at the desk and picked up the healing ointment that was left on it, turning the top and began to rub the ointment on some if his more open exposed wounds.

"Give it here I'll do the ones on your back", Stan nearly jumped as Kyle pressed his front just barely against Stans back to reach over towards the ointment he held in his hands. Stan carefully handed the cup to him and moved his shirt up just enough for Kyle to do what he needed. Stan froze as he felt Kyle warm hands press against his back, he was feeling things he was so very unsure of and it terrified Stan.

Kyle soon finished the task and set to put on a new dressing for him, when done Kyle turned away without a word to find a shirt and new pants to ware. "Dude are you ok? ", Stan finally dared to ask, Kyle could only sigh and rub his tired eyes, " just please tell me you won't make a big thing at school with Cartman dude, that's what he wants". Stan balled his hands, "dude that asshole had probably been screawing my girlfriend since he got back, and both of them dint tell me about it! ", Stan yelled rubbing his head.

"That's dick dude, you can't say no to that, you know it's fucking dick", Kyle stared at Stan unmoving, "Stan please just fucking let it go! ", Kyle scram. "Can't you see what you have in front of you? ", Kyle whispered to himself looking away to pull on a shirt, "your better than this Stan, ever since you and Wendy broke up, you've been the biggest dick in the world, with your fucking moodswings and your freaking aditude", Kyle lectured while pulling his pants on.

"It's getting old really fucking quick, and your not only going to loose Wendy if you keep it up but you'll also loose me and Ken too", Kyle hissed. Stan closed his eyes cooling his anger, "dude if you want to get your shit pushed in at school go right ahead, I'm not going to stop you anymore, but you better kick his ass or he'll kill you Stan, and me and Ken...", Kyle let his voice drift off.

"You and Ken what? ", Stan asked feeling uneasy, Kyle gripped his shirt a nervous habit he had picked up in middle school. "Me and Ken won't be there for you anymore", he finally said turning away to look for a clean jacket to wear. "So what that's it then!", Stan yelled feeling his anger boil, "just because I'm doing something I think is right, I get to be left out in the cold because of it!?", Kyle turned to him equally angry.

"I'm tired of picking you off the floor Stan! ", Kyle yelled back tossing his arms in the air in frustration. "Your supposed to be my fiend Kyle! And Cartman is supposed to be a fat,piece of shit, racist asshole, but the world seams to have turned upside-down!". Kyle bit his tongue, "your suppose to hate him too! But now your on his side! ", Stan yelled poking his chest, Kyle gripped his shoulders tightly, "IT'S BECAUSE HE HELP ME GET YOU, I FUCKING LOVE YOU STAN AND IF YOU CAN'T FUCKING SEE THAT THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND GO MAKE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR GOD DAMN LIFE! !".

Stan stepped back as Kyle stood unmoving, "what the fuck is wrong with you people", Stan finally said turning and leaving quickly. Once Kyle heard the door slam shut he feel to his knees allowing himself to break down into a pool of tears, what a way to start the week.

0o0

Wendy giggled playfully as Cartman kissed her neck lovingly, "so what do you want to do at Disneyland when we get there? ", Cartman asked in between kisses. "I was thinking we could try to get on every single ride on the park", Cartman pulled away to look at her, "babe dozens of people go to Disneyland that's impossible without staying there for 3 full days doing nothing but that". Wendy pressed her lips to his silencing him, "not if you play crippled", she whispered as Cartman chuckled deeply bringing hey into a deep heated kiss.

"Guys really calm down", Kenny spoke walking up to them holding a bag of doughnuts to them, "weres Bebe? You and her are usually doing the same exact thing right about now? ", Wendy asked reaching for the offered bag. "Said she needed to do something real quick in the morning and that she'd meet me before our first period", Kenny explained while taking a sip of hot coffee. "So about California", Kenny started as Wendy stopped him, "dont worry, I got a plan to get us at least a week off from school, and the travel has already been booked".

Kenny stood impressed as he nodded his head in aproval, his eyes wondering to a newly parked car and a gloom figure walking towards them. "Kyle has joined us without Stan that's a surprise actually", Kenny mumbled sipping his coffee again. Cartman and Wendy turn to him brows knitted, "where is he? ", Wendy was the first to ask as Cartman pulled away from Wendy to survey the parking lot better.

"I really have no idea, he left my house early in the morning", Kyle lied rubbing his eyes in an exhausted manner. Wendy knew something had happened but chose not to pry as her eyes wandered also looking for Stan, just then Butters came to them huffing from all the running he had done. "GUYS! OH thank god I found you, Stan *huff* Stan is completely gone off the rocker, he's-oh hamburgers", Butters inhaled deeply trying to catch his breath.

" What's going on with Stan?", Wendy and Kyle asked in unison, "he's looking for Eric but he's standing at the top of the school on the roof! ", Butters finally said pointing at one of the buildings. "He's completely welded the door shut to keep security out, he's waiting for you Eric", the group looked at Eric who was already walking to the trunk of his car.

"Cartman what are you doing?", Kyle asked as they watched him pop the trunk open and watched him retrieve a long thick piece of rope and a hammer with a long stake. "I'm going to get that asshole, beat him to a pulp again, then hopefully while I'm doing that knock some good damn sense into him for fuck sake", Cartman explained closing the trunk and began to walk to the school. "Cartman you beating him has done nothing but cause more shit Cartman", Kyle yelled as he pulled at Cartmans shoulder.

"So what am I supposed to do?! Let him jump off the building? Give Wendy back to him? Or give you the biggest chance to try to fucking claim him", Cartman hissed as he picked up his pace. "Kenny I need you to get a microphone from the gym and give it to Wendy, while Wendy is talking to him I'll scale the wall to get to him and secure a line so Kyle can climb up to the roof also", Cartman explained as Kenny took off in a hot sprint towards the gym.

"Cartman that's dangerous, what if you fall or it dosn't work and he starts to look for you to wait and push you off?", Wendy asked worry heavy on her heart. "I'll be fine babe I still need to take you to California I dont plan on letting him kill me", Cartman reassured as they saw the crowd come into view. "Ok, go and wait for Ken, once you get the microphone start talking to him, distract him for us babe", Cartman once more explained kissing her lips tenderly.

"I'll be fine", he whispered pulling Kyle with him to one of the far walls, " Cartman can you really climb that? ", Kyle asked examining the wall as they came close to it. "Stop doubting me jew", Cartman growled pulling out climbing gloves that were fitted with metal spiked hooks, "I was once Southparks most excellent hero, The Coon!", Cartman said as Kyle rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"STAN!PLEASE STAN LOOK AT ME! !", Cartman began to scale the building as Wendy began to speak, "Stan! Please what the fuck are you thinking! ?", Cartman could hear the worry in her voice something she also held for him, the danger that if this dint work he would be in danger. "WE'RE IS HE! !", Stan yelled clearly asking for Cartman, "Stan right now it's just you and me, Kyle and Cartman are working on getting the police", Wendy explained hoping that he believed the lie.

"WHAT A FUCKING COWARD, THAT ASSHOLE CAN'T EVEN FACE ME!", Stan yelled with frustration, "Stan look you need to calm down, you really have all of us freaked out! ", Wendy pleaded as her eyes landed on Cartmans form climbing the building in silence and concentration. She could see he was coated in sweat as he climbed the almost completely flat wall with so very rivets in it. "WHY HIM WENDY!? WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T!", Stan asked as she saw Cartman freeze and look in her direction before fixing his posture and continue his climb.

"Stan please we can talk about that another time", Wendy saw Stan toss his arms into the air, "NO LET'S TALK ABOUT IT RIGHT NOW! ", Stan yelled stepping over the edge just a little too scare her. "Stan please stop it!", Wendy pleaded as she watched Cartman change his direction to the frontal wall were everyone could see him. Everyone gasped but Stan thought they were gasping at his action.

"Cartman is... Cartman had given me more attention in a couple of days than you have given me all these years Stan", Wendy explained feeling her cheast tighten. "You and me know that, what ever we had was not going to last at all Stan", Wendy said as Cartman was now close to the top. Everyone could see Cartman breathing deeply in exhaustion, "BULL SHIT WENDY YOU AND ME BOTH KNOW THAT! YOU JUST WANTED A GOOD FAST FUCK RIGHT! MAYBE YOU THOUGHT I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH TO BE YOUR FIRST THAT YOU HAD TO GO SLEEP WITH ONE OF MY FRIENDS RIGHT! ?", Wendy gripped the microphone tightly. "Christ I guess I should be happy it wasn't fucking Token right? !, you had to get someone closer to me so I could feel the sting!".

"SHUT UP STAN! ", Kyle scram from his own microphone, "you want to talk about actions! Let's talk about yours!", Kyle was shaking with anger in fear something Wendy caught very quickly. "We're is he Kyle! ", Stan yelled looking around in the crowd preparing to be shot or something close to that. "Fuck Cartman ok! Right now just fucking forget about him!", Kyle said as Cartman fixed his position to be right under Stan getting into an odd stance. "If anything you should worry about your self Stan! ".

Time froze as Cartman launched himself upwards in a leap tackling Stan backwards away from the edge. Everyone scram as girls lost control at how amazing he was, Wendy and Kyle held there breath unknowing of what was going on at the top of the roof. Soon a rope was tossed over the edge as a tired Cartman stood over winking at Wendy who sighed heavily in relief.

0o0

"I dont know what your malfunction is but what the fuck Stan", Cartman lectured the bound teen who stared boredly at the sky unmoving. Cartman signed in frustration, "Stan! ", of course the teen dint react. " You know when Butters came to us, Kyle was the first to freak out from all of us Stan, he was already a mess, your going to kill the kid if you keep pulling this shit", Cartman explained as Stan exhaled.

Cartman glanced over at him bitting his lip, "I first feel in love with her when she had kissed me at that stupid event back in the fourth grade", this caught Stans attention. "I was so fucking stoked dude! She had kissed ME willingly at that, I was on cloud nine", Cartman closed his eyes, " but she of course ran back to you when it was all done and over with, that made me feel lower than dirt Stan".

Cartman swallowed dryly, "that's when I decided to try to better take care of myself, maybe then she would discover those fellings for me again", Cartman chuckled, " but I also had that thing for Patty". Stan stared unmoving, " when I came back I wasn't planning on taking her Stan, I was actually wanting to reconnect with all you assholes again, but. ..", Cartman scratched his head nervously. " When she looked at me the way she did the first time she knew who I was, I had that desire, the same desire I saw in Kyles face for so long".

Cartman looked up at the sky, "Kyle is so obsessed with you dude, he loves the shit out of you", this bothered Stan. "Naturally after you and Wendy split me and Kyle got quick to setting everything up so that you would fall in love with him, Wendy how ever came to me much more quickly than we expected", Stan closed his eyes. "She began helping Kyle to get with you, but you began to be erratic and so unpredictable", Cartman shook his head.

"Stan, I know you feel the same about Kyle", Stan nearly jumped from his skin as he met Cartmans gaze, "deny it,do what ever you want with it, but keep it away from me and Wendy", Cartman spoke in a slow treatining tone. "I've seen you look at Kyle in a way that you know you've never seen him in, the fact you tried rape him, speaks in volumes Stan", Stan began shaking his head, " you like him to Stan I know you do", Cartmans kept on.

"Say it! ", Cartman pressured as Stan began to struggle against the binds, "it's just you and me Stan, say it! ", Cartman lied knowing that Kyle was reaching them. "Im afraid to love him! I'm so afraid of the things I feel for him! ", Cartman smirked, "so what's stopping you from exploring those feelings? ", Cartman watched with great interest taking in every move the teen made.

"You need to move on, Wendy is familiar but, you can't be afraid to explore your horizons Stan", Cartman finished standing to help Kyle to the roof safely. The akward silence crashed down on them as Kyle thanked Cartman for the help, "the fire men are coming up with an ax to try to destroy the door, but now that I see he's restrained you can head down Wendy is worried sick dude", Cartman glanced back to Stan and nodded making his exit down the side of the building.

Once Cartman touched the ground the female population crowded around him in a swarm,something he would dream often as a dumb middle school teen. But his eyes were only for one female the one who was making her way to him, the one to hug him and scold him not to ever do a movie stunt like that ever again. She kissed him deeply that saddened the girls around him to know that Wendy had him in the palm of her hand.

" How did you do that? ", Wendy asked as she looked him over to make sure he wasn't hurt, "do what the climbing or the jump? ", Cartman asked confused, "both", she answered quickly. Cartman chuckled then narrowed his eyes, "I guess The Coon is still very much a live and active within me, you know", Cartman said smuggly as Wendy lightly pushed him.

0o0

Kyle and Stan sat next to one another waiting for the police to either climb up or bust the door down, it was Southpark everyone liked to take there time doing things. "I'm sorry", Stan whispered looking down at his lap, "for what? ", Kyle asked looking at the clouds that were floating peacefully in the distance. "Everything, I've been... I've been such an ass", Stan mumbles unsure of were the conversation was going, "Stan I don't want an apology", Kyle hissed still not wanting to look his way.

Stans head feel on his shoulder causing him to look over, Stan then kissed him, Kyle sat unmoving as Stan pushed against his lips more forcefully. They kissed quickly letting there lips dance erratically against one another, pulling away only to catch they're breath, "I've been so afraid Kyle", Stan admited leaning on his shoulder again. "No one has to know till your ready", Kyle said softly enjoying the feel of Stan so close to him.

They kissed again then, Kyle tugging the rope off just enough for Stan to be comfortable as they fought for dominance in their kiss. " You better be together now or I'm killing you both", they turn to Kenny who was hanging over the edge with a smirk painted on his face. "KENNY! ", Kyle yelled a bright blush on his face, " dude I'm being serious, you guys better be a thing now or everyone might kill themselves", Kenny said with a laugh securing himself on the roof.

"I really don't want anyone to know about this", Stan sighed tossing his head back, "Stan", Kyle and Kenny called him sending chills up his spine. "Stan, do you wanna go out?", Kyle asked fuming with confidence, Stan closed his eyes Wendy coming to his mind then slowly blurring away from him. Stan had lost her, but he couldn't deny what little he felt for Kyle that he knew was way more than friendship. He looked down towards the red head, leaning forward and kissing him, "why not? ".


	15. Chapter 15

Stan had been shoved into many vehicles growing up, but never a police car, and never besides Cartman. "Tell me again why we have to ride together?", Stan grumbles as the officer in the front sighs, "The other cruiser was occupied ok", the officer says taking a sharp turn. "Look I understand why he's in here but why am i?", Cartman asked struggling with his cuffs.

" Look you scaled a building with potential weapons, and you have very lucrative items in your trunk kid, we have some questions to ask", another sharp turn. "Then ask, no reason to arrest me", Cartman said calmly, "why do you have rope, a steal bat, and iron picks?", the passenger cop asked him looking behind him, "I play baseball and I lime to go hiking after school, we do live close to the Rockies", Cartman answered quickly. "There potential weapons", the officer driving says keeping his eyes on the road, "and so is a god dam pencil, but I can buy that just about anywhere also", Cartman was getting angry.

"Is that a treat?!", the driver yells and Cartman chuckles, " do you feel threatened?", Stan quickly kicks his leg and Cartman rolls his eyes. The police cruiser pulls into the station were Stan could see his parents waiting, "busted", Cartman whispers and Stan can only nod in agreement. "Oh Stanly what in the world has gotten into you! ", his mother yells as his father tries to keep her away from the police while they do their job.

Cartman is pulled from the cruiser and slammed on the hood of the car as Stan soon followed, the officersand check their pockets for a second time before taking them inside the station. "For the sake of conversation, don't you need a permit to get into my car in the first place? ", Cartman asked as Stan and him self were shoved towards a wall and we're given signs to hold, "not if the school has probable cause to search the vehicle".

Cartman scowled as the camera flashed brightly in his face, then being pulled violently forward so they could take his finger prints. "So why are we being handled like we liked someone? ", Stan spoke up as he was shoved into Cartmans back so they could be in a straight line to be escorted to a holding cell.

"We honestly don't get many teenagers coming through here, so we say, heck why not strike something off the list", one of the officers answered. "And that is? ", Cartman asked being released from his cuffs and pushed forward into the cell, "well we see how some police get really rude, nasty teens that kick and scream and well hell you two are sizable teens that can take a beating so fuck it let's kick you guys around before you guys are released". Cartman was trying to not be surprised by how stupid the police were being but he was back in south park so he could only roll his eyes as the officers began to yell at them to settle down and not to fight.

The boys looked over at eachother and went to opposite sides of the cell so they couldn't be accused of anything. They sat in silence after the officers had their fill at yelling at them, " so how is it?", Stan asked breaking the silence, "how's what? ", Cartman asked confused. "Sleeping with Wendy", Stan said swallowing hard, Cartman slowly turned his head towards Stan processing the question, "why do you want to know? ".

Stan sighed slamming his head against the wall, "if i can never have her, due to my new sexual orientation, I would like to know how its like, I did spent most of my life with her", Stan explained. Cartman nodded his head thinking, " you know if Wendy finds out I told you, she'll cut my balls off", Cartman said causing Stan to chuckle.

"I can't tell you", Cartman spoke aftet tossing the question in his head for a while closing his eyes, "as much as I want to rub it in your face, it wouldn't do you any good in knowing", Cartman signed. "And I'm not telling you this because I want to, I'm telling you this because I know Wendy would be extremely angry if I told you anything personal like that, and I don't want her angry at me", Cartman said quickly with a scowl.

Stan frowned, he was hoping to know something, anything, Stan glanced over to Cartman who was scratching his head, "I hate you", Cartman turned to Stan, "feeling is mutual buddy", Cartman said flatly. "Why though, you have Wendy? ", Cartman cracked his knuckles, "I hate that Wendy worried so much over you, I hate seeing her like that, and you caused it", Cartman growled.

"She may be mine but she has these feelings for you, I understand but it pissed me off, I would of cared less if you would of jumped, hell I would of been clapping and chanting for you to do a flip", Cartman admitted. "I couldn't because of Wendy, she would go back to hating me and I wasn't going to give her up Stanly, so that's why I'm stuck here in this cell while the cops are probably having a field day with my car, so yes Stan I hate you to", Cartman said tapping his feet on the ground.

"I have other reasons to hate you, not just because you're Wendys X", Stan turned away hugging his knee to his chest. Silence over took them once more, soon they heard a pair of foot steps Stan became stiff with fear while Cartman became more annoyed, they waited and soon their visitors came into view.

Wendy stood next to Kyle, "well we have some good news and some bad", Wendy said bitting her lip, "Eric, your being released later tonight, your car is being left alone and nothing is being put against you", Wendy explained as Cartman smirked, "I guess it's a waiting game for me". Stan began shaking, "Stan", the boy froze, "unfortunately, everyone agrees that you need to go through some therapy and your going to be put under a suicide watch for 2 days", Kyle explained with a deep frown.

"We still don't know if the school is going to press charges on you for vandalism, but we know you won't be released for a few days", Wendy said looking down at the her shoes. "Great, now the whole teams going to think I'm a Nutt job", Stan mumbled, Cartman snickered, " they already do", Stan glared his way.

"Eric", Cartman turned to Wendy who was motioning for him to walk to her, Cartman stood quickly walking to her. "Please play nice", Wendy whispered kissing him sweetly, "I'm trying my best dont you see its killing me", Cartman whined causing Wendy to roll her eyes. "You can't have me pussy whipped babe, I have a reputation to uphold", Cartman joked causing Wendy to pinch his side.

"Please step away from the bars ma'am", an officer spoke causing Wendy and Kyleto jump in their skin. "Eric Cartman, your set to be released", Cartman smiled before noticing who was behind the officer, "what the hell are you doing here!?", the police officer froze turning to the man behind him. "Your mother is worried sick about you Eric, that's why I'm here", Cartman was about to explode, Wendy took in the man, his tight pin stripped suit, blond hair slicked back, hands tucked in his pockets. She could help but notice how high he held himself, it must of been were Eric got most of his inspiration from. He looked a bit terrifying, she couldn't help bit look between the two men.

He was handsome for an older man, he could easily be mIsraken for his biological father, but the way Cartman was acting the answer was clear, this man was Cartmans beloved step father. "You dont need to come get me, just pay the fucking bail and I would send your money back your way, why the hell did you think I wanted to see your face?", Cartman growled gripping the bars tightly. "Eric please calm down, explode somewhere else besides infront of a cop while still in a cell please", Wendy pleaded trying to calm him.

Cartman stared at her breathing heavily stepping back and away from the bars, the officer pulled the door open allowing Cartman to walk out, Wendy quickly took his arm in hers. She needed to be close to him incase he did something stupid, she could feel Cartman tensing up.

"Well I now I wait right? ", Stan numbed to himself, Kyle sighed leaning against the bars, "Stan you know we are doing all this for your safety". Of course Stan dint answer he stared at the ground, "Stan I love you", Stan froze feeling his skin become hot, " yeah". He was trying really hard to accept what was going on, he and Kyle were now an item, he needed to be a little more kind to him.

000

Cartman sat silently looking in the opposite direction of his step father, scowling and trying hard not to destroy the blond man besides him. Closest thing to a father figure he had and he hated his guts, the door opened and the police chief entered with a bag of items, he carelessly tossed them towards Cartman who caught them easily.

"Your car is parked up front, all your items should be where they were, my officers hadn't had the time to check it yet", Cartman shruged standing. "Is that all? Can I go now? ", Cartman asked aching to leave and put distance between him and the bastar besides him. "He has to walk you out", Cartman was about to kill, "does he have to hold my hand to? ", a heavy sigh.

"Oh that's enough Eric, stop acting like a child, I need to escort you out is all, walk behind me and all will be fine", Cartman narrowed his eyes about to say something but stopped. "We'll be leaving now", Cartman walked as calmly as he could out the office as Wendy took his hand, he called down somewhat.

Outside finally Cartman caught sight of his car sighing contently it was still in one piece, "Eric", Wendy steadied him, "what! For the love of god what the fuck do you want Ben?!", Cartman snapped. " I'll send you a check with what ever the hell I owe you, I dont need your help, so if your wanting a thank you, bend over stick a finger up your ass and find it", Cartman fumed turning to leave.

"Eric, this is about your mother not you", Ben stated fixing his hands in his pockets, "You and my mother are divorced, there is nothing else", Cartman stated coldly. "That's the thing Eric, we have been talking", Cartman quickly turned taking his step father by the collar, "shut the fuck up before you say something stupid".

Wendy was trying to stand between the two male's but failing, she hadn't seen Cartman this angry since middle school when he was going to beat the crap out of Craig for calling his mom a cheap crack whore. "Eric hun please calm down", Wendy pleaded , "please you don't want to do this here", Cartman exhaled deeply releasing Ben. He was definitely whipped, he thought.

Both males stared at once another, "keep away from my mother and sister asshole or I sware to god I'll hurt you", Cartman warned taking Wendy by the hand and pulling her towards his car. Wendy felt relieved as they sat in the vehicle. She needed to distract him, she needed to help calm him down or who knows what he was capable of doing now as an older mature teen.

"Thank you", Cartman sighed rubbing his temple, "if you weren't there I would of killed him", Wendy smiled at him. "That's if you would of made it out of the cell", Cartman rolls his eyes and chuckles, "yeah your right". Wendy grabbed his hand, " let's go get something to eat, I bet you're hungry after everything", Cartman smiled at her squeezing her hand, "I'm starving".

000

"Ok Stan, your being transfered to Hells Pass hospital for observation, if everything turns out ok, you'll be released in the morning", the psychologist happily said closing her book. "Doc I'm not that sick, I just had a minor break down", Stan explained watching her, "unfortunately minor in this case is taking asprin and trying to slit your wrists, but this is public suicide at school".

Stan felt embarrassed,the news of his stunt must be spreading like wild fire, his coach was going to kill him, if he want already in the process of being kicked from the team. Stan leaned forward resting his head in his hands, "ah how nice your friend brought you food", Stan glanced up to see Kyle holding a bag of take out.

"Is it alright? He hasn't eaten at all yet", Kyle spoke worry heavy in his tone, "it's fine, I'll let the officers know, he'll be picked up in an hour and probably won't be allowed food till dinner at the hospital, so go ahead and enjoy lunch". Kyle settled in a seat across from him, "so what she tell you? ", Kyle asked passing him his food, "if I don't come off as to crazy I'll be out tomorrow", Stan explained taking a bite from his burger.

"That's good dude, then we can try to get back to normal", Kyle said with a smile Stan wanted to argue him but he had to admit Kylelooked kinda cute at the moment. "Yeah, then I can try to mend my school reputation now that I'm... out of the closet", Stan swallowed hard. "You know you won't be alone Stan", Kyle reassured him, "i know".

The room grew silent, "how's Wendy doing?", Stan asked just to make conversation, "well from what I got she's extremely angry with you for what you did, but she was much more worried for Cartman", Kyle says taking a sip of soda. "I tried killing myself tho", Stan whined, "and her current boyfriend scaled a two story wall to save you with no safety line", Kyle explained with a pout.

"So I think Cartman one upped you in that", Stan scowled taking another bite of food, "but I was worried sick about you, not Cartman if that means anything", Kyle said with a blush. Stan felt a bit like a ass now, "thank you Kyle", Stan watched the red head smile going back to his meal, "I love you too", both boys blushed deeply.

000

Wendy and Cartman were in an intense make out session when his phone began to ring, without thinking he answered the call, grunting a hello as he kept focused on Wendys lips. "Are you an idiot!", Cartman nearly flung his phone at the front window shield, " what the fuck Sam?", Cartman yelled trying to still his heart. "What the hell were you thinking! You could of fucking died, not that I don't wish it, but one of the investors is asking questions!", Sam explained as Cartman rubbed his eyes.

"Everything is fine", Cartman explained, "I'm alive and well, my dear friend was just having a mental break down is all".

"So you took it on yourself to save him? That's fucking retarded!", Sam once more yelled, Wendy was begining to fill with anger, "I took care of it, it's none of your concern anyway Sam, arnt you screwing what's his face?". They heard her exhale, "fuck you", is all she said before hanging up on him.

"What the hell was that all about? ".


End file.
